Perpétuité
by Zofra
Summary: Huit années sont passées depuis l'arrestation des membres de la Ligue des Vilains. Alors que Dabi voit sa vie défiler derrière les barreaux, un nouveau programme voit le jour, lui permettant de sortir de prison plus tôt que prévu. Sceptique, Dabi peine à trouver ses marques tandis que sa famille, elle, se demande comment reprendre contact avec lui...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous présente ma première fic longue sur MHA. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira ! Ce prologue est dans un style très différent de d'habitude pour poser les bases de cette fanfiction. Le reste de l'histoire sera centré sur les Todoroki.

Ce texte prend beaucoup de liberté par rapport au système judiciaire et carcéral étant donné qu'il y a peu d'information à ce sujet dans le manga et que l'univers est différent de notre monde à nous.

Dans cette fic, Dabi est Touya Todoroki. Rien dans le manga ne permet d'affirmer avec certitude que cette théorie est vraie, mais elle me plait et j'aime l'exploiter, donc voilà.

**Attention**, il y a de spoils jusqu'au chapitre 202. Ce texte parlera également d'un personnage en dépression qui a des pensées autodestructrices.

Les mises à jour se feront tous les quinze jours. J'ai déjà dix chapitres d'écrits, donc je pourrai tenir ce rythme avec certitude pendant plusieurs mois au moins.

Bien évidemment, My Hero Academia appartient entièrement à Kōhei Horikoshi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Perpétuité**

**–**

**Prologue**

**Un nouveau projet de loi fait débat !**

_Lancée sous l'impulsion de Deku, la loi concernant la libération des détenus de prison pourrait être modifiée. En effet, le numéro un des héros souhaiterait mettre en place un nouveau programme de réinsertion. Dans les faits, les prisonniers pourraient donc sortir plus tôt de prison pour pouvoir y participer. Interviewé par nos journalistes, Deku assure que ce programme sera bénéfique pour toute la population. Il s'explique d'ailleurs en ces termes : « Il ne s'agit pas ici de leur faire un cadeau en les libérant plus tôt que prévu. Il s'agit, au contraire, de transformer une partie de leur peine en un travail qui pourrait réellement les aider. Ils seront toujours sous l'emprise de la justice, ils apprendront à revivre parmi nous sous notre responsabilité. Comme ça, le jour où ils auront le droit d'être à nouveau totalement libre, il y aura moins de risque qu'ils reprennent leur ancienne activité. »_

_A l'heure où nous écrivons ces lignes, aucun autre détail sur ce nouveau programme n'est connu. Mais ce projet de loi fait déjà débat. Des craintes apparaissent à plusieurs niveaux de la société. Ainsi, comme nous le rapportait Sheitan, commissaire de police dans la préfecture de Tokyo : « Nous ne pouvons pas prendre position sans en savoir plus, mais nous nous devons de rester prudents. Certains criminels sont extrêmement dangereux et ne devraient pas pouvoir sortir de prison avant la fin de leur peine. Nous devons également penser aux victimes. Elles méritent que leur agresseur subisse jusqu'au bout le jugement qui a été rendu. »_

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que Deku s'illustre dans des polémiques. Il y a deux ans déjà, il avait bataillé pour mettre fin à la peine de mort, permettant ainsi au vilain de sinistre réputation – Tomura Shigaraki – d'échapper à la pendaison. A l'époque, il avait réussi à mener son combat jusqu'au bout. En sera-t-il de même ici ? _

_._

**Le programme de réinsertion des détenus prend forme !**

_On en parle depuis des mois, on en sait enfin plus. La commission des héros s'est réunie dans l'après-midi avec les représentants de la police et de la justice. Un premier jet de cette nouvelle loi a pu, ainsi, être dévoilé. Le programme de réinsertion permettra de libérer, sous conditions, les prisonniers ayant déjà effectués la moitié de leur peine. Seuls les détenus ayant eu une conduite exemplaire lors de leur incarcération pourront y bénéficier. La commission se veut rassurante : « Il n'est pas question que les détenus se retrouvent en totale liberté. Ils seront suivis par un héros professionnel tout au long de leur conditionnelle. Ils seront également contrôlés de manière régulière et au moindre faux pas, ils retourneront en prison. » _

_Ces paroles rassurantes sauront-elles apaiser les craintes légitimes de la population ?_

_._

**Interview exclusive de Deku ! **

_A l'origine de ce nouveau programme dont tout le monde parle, Deku ne cesse de faire face à des réactions négatives. En exclusivité dans notre journal, il a décidé de se confier sur sa carrière de héros et sur ce qui l'a amené à proposer un tel projet._

** Deku, vous êtes devenu très populaire dès l'obtention de votre permis héroïque. Comment l'expliquez-vous ?**

_« Je ne sais pas (rires). On m'a souvent comparé à All Might, mais je ne pense pas être à sa hauteur, malgré la similitude de nos alter. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour être le meilleur héros possible, tout comme mes camarades de promotion. Je souhaite être le digne successeur d'All Might et je ferai tout pour y arriver. »_

**Il y a huit ans, vous avez participé au démentellement de la Ligue des Vilains. Est-ce que cette opération a influencé votre carrière ?**

_« Probablement, oui. C'était un combat difficile, à plusieurs niveaux. Ces individus devaient être arrêtés et je suis content d'avoir pu y contribuer. A l'époque, nous avons vraiment eu du mal à mettre fin à leur activité. Tous les héros ayant participé à leurs arrestations pourront en témoigner. »_

**Le jugement de ces vilains a été parsemé de polémiques et de révélations. Mais dès le départ, vous vous êtes opposé à la peine de mort prononcée à l'égard de Shigaraki. Pouvez-vous l'expliquer ?**

_« J'ai toujours été contre la peine de mort. Je trouve que c'est un jugement horrible, inhumain. A mes yeux, cela relève plus de la vengeance que de la justice. Ce n'est clairement pas ma philosophie de vie. »_

**Pourtant, Shigaraki a tué All Might un peu avant son arrestation. Il aurait été normal de souhaiter qu'il ait le châtiment le plus lourd...**

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ma façon de penser. La mort d'All Might... La mort d'All Might a été terrible, mais je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que Shigaraki soit exécuté. La place de cet homme est dans un établissement spécialisé et nulle part ailleurs. »_

**Sur la même lignée, vous avez donc décidé de mettre en place ce nouveau système de réinsertion des vilains. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?**

_« A vrai dire, c'est le fruit d'une longue réflexion. Les vilains doivent aller en prison, ils ont une dette envers la société, mais c'est important de penser à l'après. Actuellement, rien de concret n'est mis en place lors de leur libération, ils sont juste relâchés dans la nature. Je voulais donc instaurer un système pour les aider à reprendre leur place dans la société. Pouvoir être libéré avant la fin de leur peine peut également être une source de motivation pour eux. »_

**Et quelles sont vos motivations à vous en proposant un tel programme ?**

_« Je voudrais pouvoir sauver tout le monde. C'est un rêve naïf, je le sais bien (rires), mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'abandonner. Je pense que si on tend la main à ces détenus, ils auront plus facile à se réinsérer parmi nous et ne plus être une menace. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il ne s'agit pas de pardonner, ni d'oublier, mais de prendre un nouveau départ. Ces personnes devront quand même sortir un jour, autant tout faire pour que cela se passe au mieux. »_

**Merci pour vos réponses, Deku. Un dernier mot pour nos lecteurs ?**

_« S'il vous plait, faites nous confiance. Les autres héros et moi-même souhaitons une société la plus juste possible. Nous ne ferons rien pour vous mettre en danger. Tout ira bien, je vous le promets ! »_

_._

**Vers une réhabilitation des vilains ? Qui pourra bénéficier du nouveau programme de réinsertion ?**

_Alors que le nouveau projet de loi est de plus en plus concret, des questions ne cessaient d'apparaitre. Quel vilain risque-t-on de retrouver dans nos rues ? Si les criminels ayant écopé d'une peine à perpétuité ne sont pas concernés par ce programme, il n'en reste pas moins que de dangereux vilains pourront se retrouver en liberté conditionnelle, si tant est qu'ils aient déjà effectué au moins la moitié de leur peine. Ce qui implique donc, en théorie, des criminels tel que Dabi, de la Ligue des Vilains. _

_Rappelez-vous, à l'époque, le jugement de ce vilain avait provoqué une véritable polémique. Dabi, alias Touya Todoroki, s'était révélé être le fils du numéro un des héros de l'époque, Endeavor, entrainant des réactions en masse parmi la population, mais également parmi les héros professionnels. Dabi avait écopé de quinze ans d'emprisonnement, une des peines les plus légères parmi les membres de la Ligue. [retrouver les raisons de ce jugement clément en p.15]_

_Après huit années de détention, Dabi pourrait donc intégrer ce programme. Mais des questions essentielles se posent. Est-il raisonnable de laisser un tel vilain déambuler dans nos quartiers ? Dabi n'est, d'ailleurs, pas le seul criminel dangereux qui pourraient sortir. Retrouvez ci-dessous la liste non-exhaustive des pires vilains entrant dans les conditions d'admission au programme..._

_._

**Programme de réinsertion, que pensent réellement les héros de cette nouvelle loi ?**

_Après avoir recueilli le ressenti de plusieurs policiers, nous nous interrogeons cette semaine à la réaction du monde héroïque sur ce projet de loi qui sera voté jeudi prochain. Sans surprise, les membres du top dix sont plutôt divisés. Interrogé par nos collègues, Ground Zero s'est montré particulièrement expressif : « Deku est beaucoup trop naïf ! Les vilains essayeront d'entuber leur contrôleur, ça ne fait aucun doute ! … Hein ?! C'est quoi votre question débile là ?! Bien sûr que je vais voter pour que cette proposition passe, même si ce sont des conneries ! Foutez-moi la paix maintenant ! » Présent lors de cette interview, Red Riot – classé à la quinzième place – s'est montré plus conciliant que son petit-ami : « Je pense que c'est un projet prometteur. Je me suis d'ailleurs porté volontaire pour devenir responsable, comme beaucoup d'autres héros. J'espère que ce programme passera, j'ai hâte de m'y mettre ! »_

_Hawks, lui, a refusé de répondre à nos questions, mais est-ce vraiment étonnant ? Souvenez-vous, Hawks avait intégré la Ligue des Vilains il y a dix ans déjà pour pouvoir la démanteler de l'intérieur. C'est grâce à lui que la dernière opération pour les arrêter définitivement a pu avoir lieue. Mais ça lui a coûté beaucoup. Plusieurs héros rapportent que Hawks n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis lors. La possible libération d'un membre de la Ligue des Vilains doit lui raviver de mauvais souvenirs._

_Contrairement à son collègue, Shoto a accepté de nous recevoir dans son agence. Il a alors déclaré : « Deku sait ce qu'il fait. Je ne participerai pas à ce programme, mais je l'encourage. Je voterai oui. » A la mention de son frère, Dabi, Shoto s'est montré plus neutre : « Le comité décidera de sa sortie ou non. Cela ne me concerne pas. »_

_Miruko, quant à elle, s'est montré plutôt négative sur ce projet : « Je voterai non. Je ne pense pas qu'un vilain puisse changer. Il doit faire sa peine jusqu'au bout. Je ne les crains pas, mais leur place est derrière les barreaux tout le temps de leur sanction. » Edge Shot la rejoint dans ses commentaires, en ajoutant : « Je ne pense pas qu'il faille changer une loi qui n'a jamais posé de problème jusqu'ici. »_

_Avec de telles divisions, le projet de loi a-t-il une chance de passer ? Notre expert nous en dit plus !_

_._

**Le programme de réinsertion a été approuvé ! Les premiers détenus à pouvoir en bénéficier seront libérés sous condition dès le mois prochain !**

_C'était attendu et ça a bien eu lieu. A majorité, le projet de loi concernant la libération conditionnelle des détenus de prison a été approuvée. Concrètement, que va-t-il se passer à présent ? La commission nous a répondu en ces termes : « Le programme est désormais lancé. Il va nous falloir quelques semaines pour le mettre en place, mais les premiers dossiers seront examinés dès demain. Par souci de respect de la vie privée, nous ne dévoilerons aucun nom. Les détenus concernés apprendront l'existence de ce programme dans le courant du mois prochain. Nous mettons tout en place pour que cela fonctionne du mieux possible. »_

_Il va sans dire que la population sera également très attentive aux retombées de ce nouveau programme. Réelle réussite sociale ou échec cuisant ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira..._

* * *

Et voilà pour ce prologue... Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous a intrigués. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en review.

A dans 15 jours pour le premier chapitre, centré sur Dabi !


	2. Chapitre un

Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire. Voici le tout premier chapitre et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Le silence... Le silence remplissait la pièce de toute sa présence. On ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il était là presqu'en permanence, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il était seul avec lui. Et que le seul bruit qui pouvait le briser était celui de ses pensées... Il ne pouvait faire ça qu'ici. Et elles s'égaraient sur tout... Sur les brèches du mur, sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière la porte close ou encore sur ses cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Cette couleur qu'il détestait tant était vite revenue le hanter dans ces lieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le luxe de pouvoir se les teindre ici... Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Enfin, ça en avait eu les premières années, mais plus maintenant.

Huit ans. Ça faisait huit années qu'il était enfermé ici. L'endroit était lugubre, sombre et froid. Surtout froid. Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur son alter pour se réchauffer. Les bracelets qu'il portait à ses poignets – sans pouvoir les retirer – l'en empêchaient. C'était une nouvelle technologie développée il y a peu de temps. Ça lui permettait, certes, d'avoir plus d'autonomie dans sa maigre cellule, mais ça ne réglait pas son problème de froid.

Ce froid mordant s'attaquait à sa peau abimée... à cette peau que les médecins s'étaient acharnés à sauver lorsqu'il avait été arrêté, comme s'ils étaient incapables de ne pas agir. Dabi aurait préféré qu'on le laisse tranquille. Peut-être était-ce un égo mal placé, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être réparé. Cependant, ses cicatrices n'avaient pas disparu pour autant. Elles étaient toujours très visibles, même si leurs couleurs étaient moins sombres. Il n'avait plus d'agrafes, en revanche. Il aurait dû en être satisfait. Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Dans le fond, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Enfermé dans cette pièce, son apparence et même ses douleurs n'avaient aucune importance...

Il n'avait que ses pensées. Qu'il ressassait encore et encore. Qu'il voulait pourtant fuir. Surtout lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur la Ligue... Dire qu'ils avaient été si loin ensemble. Ils auraient pu en faire bien plus si seulement... si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette terrible erreur. S'il n'avait pas fait confiance à Hawks, s'il n'avait pas cédé à ses désirs stupides... Après la trahison de Hawks, Dabi avait longtemps rêvé de se venger de lui. Cette envie avait accompagné ses premières nuits ici, le réchauffant de sa fureur. Mais ce sentiment avait fini par se dissiper au fil des années. Le temps passé ici avait un pouvoir dévastateur. Tout finissait par perdre de son intensité... de son intérêt... pour le plonger dans une profonde indifférence...

Ce sentiment le dévorait depuis tant d'années et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter... Il en avait pris pour quinze ans après tout. C'était énorme, c'était peu. Il se doutait bien que quelqu'un était intervenu pour qu'il évite une peine trop lourde, mais il ne voulait pas y penser... Parce que, même si c'était peu par rapport à ses crimes, se prendre quinze ans de prison, ça lui paraissait une éternité.

Quand il pourrait enfin sortir d'ici, il aurait quarante ans. Il aurait passé toute sa jeunesse en prison. Toutes ces années perdues, gâchées... Chaque jour qui s'écoulait ici emportait avec lui sa motivation, son côté mordant, ses émotions... Il le méritait sans doute, au regard de la loi. Mais ça ne changeait rien au résultat... Il n'avait aucun espoir. Quand il sortirait, il serait trop tard. Son objectif ne serait jamais atteint. Le monde continuait à tourner avec tous ces héros. Il n'avait plus sa place dans ce monde-là. Quand il sortirait, il ne serait plus rien. Rien ne l'attendrait dehors. Personne non plus.

A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si quelqu'un avait demandé à le voir pendant toutes ces années. C'était la seule liberté qu'on lui avait donnée : il pouvait accepter ou refuser les visites, en dehors d'éventuels inspecteurs. Il avait donc fait savoir dès le départ qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Et en huit ans, il n'avait jamais changé d'avis. Peut-être que c'était lâche, mais il ne voulait pas faire face à sa famille.

Et pourtant, malgré lui, elle s'imposait par moment dans son esprit. Il revoyait les traits flous de sa mère, de Fuyumi et de Natsuo. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment même, ce qu'ils pensaient de lui à présent. Mais la plupart du temps, il préférait les repousser dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Ça l'était plus avec Shoto.

Shoto... Le fils parfait. Celui qui l'avait vaincu... Alors que Dabi avait combattu avec rage et violence, Shoto s'était montré meilleur, inexorablement. Ça avait rendu Dabi tellement amer. Mais, à nouveau, ce sentiment était devenu de moins en moins fort au fil des années. Comme s'il avait perdu de ses couleurs, qu'il s'était délavé après avoir trop tourné dans son esprit. Ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Un voile s'était emmêlé autour de son esprit, Dabi devenait de plus en plus insensible à toutes formes d'émotion...

Même celles liées à Enji... C'était ça qui était le pire dans cet endroit. Même la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Endeavor était devenu terne. Elle était surement encore présente derrière ce voile. Dabi refusait de croire qu'elle ait réellement disparu. Pourtant, il ne la ressentait plus. Il ne ressentait plus rien en dehors de ce vide créé par son enfermement.

Que restait-il de Dabi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus qui il était dans cet endroit où il ne pouvait être lui-même et où son esprit s'effilochait. Parfois, il se disait qu'il avait eu tort de refuser toutes les visites. Peut-être qu'il serait resté Dabi si son père était venu le voir. Cela aurait pu raviver la flamme en lui. Une partie de lui voulait se rassurer et voir qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il pouvait toujours être comme avant, mais une autre partie de lui savait qu'il était trop tard de toute manière. Le temps ne se rattrapait pas, il était perdu pour toujours et ce qu'il emportait sur son sillage s'effaçait à tout jamais...

Il se demandait parfois si les autres membres de la Ligue ressentaient ça aussi. Il avait, d'ailleurs, essayé de demander aux gardes ce qu'ils étaient devenus, mais il s'était fait, à chaque fois, méchamment remballer – et encore, c'était un euphémisme. L'ignorance le rendait fou. Même si Dabi ne s'était jamais totalement impliqué avec eux, il avait besoin de savoir. Le dernier combat avait été si dévastateur... Il y avait peut-être eu des morts...

Pourtant, les gardes refusaient de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Dabi était sûr que ça les amusait. Ces derniers pouvaient, après tout, se montrer très violents. Il l'avait bien compris lors de sa première année ici. Le mieux pour être tranquille dans cet endroit horrible, c'était d'être neutre, d'être vide afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des gardiens.

Mais, même sans interaction néfaste, cette maudite prison avait un pouvoir terrible sur lui... Le temps... Le temps était une arme destructrice. Et il était persuadé que les gardes le savaient. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'y avait aucune horloge dans sa cellule. La plupart du temps, il ne voyait pas non plus la lumière naturelle. Ses seuls repères temporels étaient les repas qu'on lui apportait trois fois par jour. Par moment, il avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à se souvenir du moment de la journée où il était. Il perdait souvent le fil. Et cette sensation était insupportable...

La seule information à ce sujet, que les gardiens avaient acceptés de laisser filtrer, c'était sur le nombre d'années qui s'étaient déjà déroulées depuis son enfermement. Mais ça se faisait si lentement que c'était plus déprimant qu'autre chose. Une année de gagnée sur sa peine, c'était surtout une année de perdue sur sa vie. Alors oui, le temps était une arme terrible et dangereuse... Surtout dans cet endroit où les secondes semblaient des heures et les minutes des jours entiers...

Et aujourd'hui n'aurait pas dû être différent des autres jours. Il s'était déjà préparé à attendre que le temps défile. Allongé sur le lit, la maigre couverture sur le corps, il fixait le plafond sans aucune expression. Il connaissait déjà par coeur les moindres défauts, les moindres fissures. Mais c'était son seul spectacle. Il était réveillé depuis... depuis combien de temps au juste ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Pourtant, personne n'était encore venu le voir et sa cellule était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Alors il devait être très tôt. Peut-être même qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors... Soupirant, il ferma les yeux un instant. Il aurait bien aimé se rendormir. Le sommeil, c'était la seule chose qui faisait réellement passer le temps.

Mais lorsque du bruit se fit entendre derrière sa porte blindée, il se redressa légèrement. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais au moins, ça voulait dire qu'il avançait dans sa journée. Cependant, lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des gardiens, Dabi le regarda, un peu étonné. Il n'avait aucun plateau repas en mains. D'ailleurs, il ne souvenait même pas de l'avoir déjà vu... Enfin, si, peut-être... Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de lui. L'homme était immense, il devait bien faire deux mètres. Sa musculature était impressionnante. Sans alter, Dabi savait clairement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

« Dépêche-toi et lève-toi ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Sa voix était désagréable, sourde et autoritaire. Dabi retira alors à regret la couverture et se leva. Dieu qu'il détestait leur obéir comme ça. Lui qui avait été libre pendant tant d'années, qui ne s'était même pas plié aux exigences de Tomura, il était obligé de suivre chaque ordre des gardiens s'il voulait éviter les problèmes. Il s'était battu au début, mais il avait été le seul à s'essouffler... Ce qu'il était devenu le dégoûtait. Mais ce dégoût n'était plus aussi fort que pour se rebeller. Il avait juste baisser les bras. Tant qu'on lui foutait la paix, il pourrait supporter ça.

Le gardien s'approcha alors de lui et lui passa les menottes. Dabi réfléchit un moment. Il était tellement perdu dans le temps... Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de sortie. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de sortie... Il ne quittait pas la prison bien évidemment et ne rencontrait personne. A croire qu'il était seul ici... Mais parfois il pouvait aller à la bibliothèque. D'autres fois, bien que c'était plus rare, il pouvait également profiter d'une minuscule cours extérieure. L'air frais faisait toujours du bien, mais c'était presque aussi déprimant que sa cellule. Tout était quadrillé. Même lorsqu'il levait les yeux pour observer le ciel, le grillage lui rappelait qu'il était toujours en cage. Malgré tout, ça cassait un peu sa routine morne. Seulement, ça ne pouvait pas tomber aujourd'hui... Il avait eu droit à une douche hier et sa sortie hebdomadaire avait déjà eu lieu... En tout cas, dans ses souvenirs...

Le gardien l'attrapa alors par le bras sans aucune douceur et le fit sortir de sa cellule. Ils traversèrent en silence le couloir. Il y avait d'autres portes, d'autres cellules... Mais les portes étaient bétonnées. On ne pouvait rien voir à travers. Les gardiens surveillaient chaque prisonnier grâce aux caméras qui étaient installées dans les cellules. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de visibilité dans le couloir. Mais à chaque fois qu'il passait par là, Dabi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les autres membres de la Ligue étaient juste là... derrière l'une de ces portes... Peut-être même que Tomura était enfermé en face de lui...

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le couloir et passèrent plusieurs portes de sécurité, Dabi se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à ralentir l'allure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'agaça aussitôt le gardien. Avance plus vite !

— Où va-t-on ?

— Tu as de la visite. »

Il s'arrêta net en entendant ces mots. De la visite ? Mais il avait pourtant précisé qu'il ne voulait voir personne ! On ne lui avait quand même pas retiré cette liberté là ?

« Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien, soupira le gardien en voyant sa réaction. Tu vas rencontrer une assistante de justice. »

Dabi fronça les sourcils. Une quoi ? Il ne connaissait pas ce métier. Mais, normalement, ce n'était donc pas l'un de ses proches. Il se détendit un peu et reprit sa marche. Eh bien, il ne savait pas ce que cette femme lui voulait, mais au moins ça allait égayer sa journée...

Le gardien le fit alors entrer dans une petite pièce qui avait juste assez de place pour contenir une table et deux chaises placées face à face. Une femme était déjà présente. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts qui semblaient vifs. Le gardien obligea Dabi à s'assoir. Il lui laissa les menottes et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Je suis juste derrière la porte. Ne fais rien de stupide. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit, les laissant seuls. Dabi détourna aussitôt son regard vers la fenêtre. La lumière du jour n'était pas très forte. Il devait être encore tôt. Peut-être dans les sept heures... Il faisait si sombre... L'hiver était là. Dabi pouvait voir des résidus de neige sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le paysage qu'il observait n'était malheureusement pas très joyeux. C'était juste la cours extérieure. Et elle était désespérément vide.

« Bonjour, commença alors la femme qui n'avait cessé de le regarder depuis son arrivée, je m'appelle Mariko Yamani. Je suis votre assistante de justice.

— Ma quoi... ? finit par demander Dabi d'un ton paresseux.

— Je travaille pour la justice, mais je suis là pour vous aider. Un nouveau programme de réinsertion vient d'être mis en place. Je suis donc chargée de vous accompagner dans votre sortie. »

Dabi fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait à la fin ? Sa sortie était prévue dans sept ans. C'était un peu tôt pour lui en parler.

« Je comprends votre incompréhension. J'imagine que personne ne vous a encore parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dabi se contenta d'acquiescer. Mariko l'observa un moment, avant d'ouvrir le dossier qui lui faisait face.

« Vous êtes en prison depuis huit ans et cinq mois. Soit plus de la moitié de votre peine. Depuis que vous êtes ici, les gardiens ont noté que vous avez un comportement respectable. Vous ne faites pas d'histoire et suivez les ordres. Vous remplissez donc les premières conditions pour faire partie de notre programme de réinsertion.

— C'est quoi ce programme à la fin ?

— On parle de libération conditionnelle. Il s'agit de superviser certains prisonniers qui ont fait plus de la moitié de leur peine et de les aider à se réinsérer dans la société. »

Libération conditionnelle ? Réinsertion ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire au juste ? Dabi avait peur de comprendre...

« Pour être plus claire, reprit Mariko, le programme propose de transformer la deuxième partie de la peine. Au lieu de la passer en prison, les personnes choisies le font à l'extérieur sous certaines conditions. »

Dabi la regarda longuement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ?

« Votre dossier a été approuvé par le comité. Nous pensons sincèrement que vous pourriez suivre nos conditions et parvenir à vous réinsérer.

— ... Vous me proposez réellement de sortir ? Même si j'ai encore sept ans à faire ? demanda Dabi, plus que sceptique.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous serez dehors, mais pas libre pour autant. Pendant ces sept années restantes, vous devez rester à la disposition de la justice et répondre à nos exigences. Si vous rompez notre contrat, vous retournerez en prison. »

Dabi avait du mal à y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Le piège résidait forcément dans les conditions. Il resta donc sur ses gardes. Même si la vie ici était horrible, au moins on lui fichait relativement la paix.

« Et quelles sont vos exigences ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

— On vous trouvera un logement de taille modeste. Mais vous devrez assuré seul vos frais et vos charges. Pour cela, la première exigence est de trouver un travail. On vous aidera, mais il faudra le garder. Travailler, être de bonne volonté, c'est le plus important. Nous, on peut juste vous donner les bases, mais le reste, ce sera à vous de le gérer. »

Dabi n'aimait pas la façon dont elle présentait les choses. Comme si elle se sentait supérieure. Elle avait une manière condescendante de s'adresser à lui. Il savait travailler. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de travail légal jusqu'ici qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y conformer.

« Bien évidemment, vous ne devrez plus commettre aucun acte illégal. Vous n'avez pas le droit non plus d'entrer en contact avec les autres membres de la Ligue des Vilains. »

Dabi plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle lui dit ça.

« Est-ce que eux aussi vont pouvoir sortir ?

— Je ne peux rien vous dire à ce sujet.

— Dites-moi au moins s'ils sont tous ici, exigea-t-il d'une voix mécontente.

— Je ne peux pas vous donner cette information. »

Dabi avait l'impression de devenir dingue. C'était toujours les mêmes phrases... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne voulait pas lui répondre ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer pour eux de lui dire la vérité ? Cette incertitude était horrible. Et si certains s'étaient déjà fait exécutés ? Il pensait à Tomura en particulier. C'était leur chef, celui qui avait mené à bien toutes leurs opérations, celui qui avait tué All Might... Même si Dabi avait toujours aimé se moquer de lui, ils avaient créé un lien malgré tout... Tomura n'avait sans doute pas eu sa chance. Sa peine devait être plus lourde... Peut-être même qu'il avait déjà été exécuté... Cette pensée le rendait malade.

« C'est si mal que ça de vouloir savoir s'ils sont encore en vie ou non ? » finit-il par souffler.

Mariko l'observa un moment, avant de détourner le regard. Elle sembla plus intéressée par les feuilles qui lui faisaient face lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« Il n'y a pas eu de mort lors de vos arrestations, finit-elle par murmurer. Et la peine de mort a été abolie il y a trois ans. Personne n'a été exécuté. »

Dabi releva les yeux vers elle... Enfin une réponse... Il se sentit satisfait et... soulagé. Il n'avait jamais souhaité une telle fin pour les autres membres de la Ligue.

« En ce qui concerne vos autres conditions, reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser votre alter tout le long de votre peine. Vous devrez donc garder vos bracelets. Si vous essayez de les retirer, nous le saurons immédiatement. Sachez qu'ils sont également équipés d'un GPS. Nous connaitrons donc à chaque seconde votre position. Tant que vous ne quittez pas le Japon et sauf indication contraire, aucun endroit ne vous est interdit. Vous pouvez vous déplacer seul, mais n'essayez pas de nous manipuler ou de nous cacher des éléments essentiels. Si vous recommencez des activités illégales, croyez-moi, nous le saurons. Même si vous ne vous en rendrez pas compte, vous serez surveillé en permanence. »

Evidemment. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Libre, mais pas tout à fait. D'ailleurs, Mariko n'avait jamais parlé de liberté. Il resterait emprisonné. Sauf que ce ne serait plus dans cette prison. Et que ces gardiens se montraient plus discrets.

« Vous aurez également un responsable. Si je m'occupe aussi de votre dossier, un héros professionnel vous suivra plus régulièrement. Vous aurez des rendez-vous avec lui tous les quinze jours. Vous ne pouvez manquer aucun de ces rendez-vous. Ces suivis sont très importants. Nous évaluerons alors vos avancées, vos difficultés et autres points problématiques à des intervalles réguliers. »

Dabi se refroidit clairement à cette information. Elle, à la limite, il pourrait l'accepter, mais un héros professionnel... Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux... Encore moins s'il ne tombait sur Endeavor... ou Shoto... ou Hawks...

« Et ce serait qui ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Ça n'a pas encore été décidé, répondit Mariko. Ce sera fait lorsque vous nous aurez donné votre réponse et signé votre contrat. »

Elle l'observa un moment, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ce choix n'est pas fait au hasard. Tous les héros ne participent pas au projet. Et lorsque c'est le cas, nous nous assurons d'une certaine neutralité. Il ne peut donc avoir un lien de famille avec vous. »

Dabi retint un sourire moqueur. De toute manière, il ne voyait pas Endeavor ou son frère vouloir s'occuper de son cas. Mariko reprit alors la parole.

« A partir de cette entrevue, vous avez trois jours pour prendre votre décision. Si vous acceptez, vous relirez le contrat, qui reprend tout ce que nous venons de dire, et vous pourrez sortir d'ici deux semaines, le temps qu'on mette tout en place. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

Dabi resta silencieux un moment. Tout ça lui paraissait bien irréel. Le voile opaque autour de son esprit l'empêchait de savoir ce qu'il en pensait réellement. Alors, il ne put répondre que d'une seule manière :

« Non. Pas pour l'instant.

— Très bien. Je vais vous laisser ces papiers, de toute manière. Vous pourrez tout lire à votre aise. Nous nous revoyons donc dans trois jours. »

Elle lui sourit, d'un air encourageant, avant de se redresser. Elle le salua, puis quitta la pièce. Le gardien revint aussitôt et il fut raccompagné dans sa cellule dans un silence complet. A son retour, Dabi vit qu'un plateau repas était posé sur son lit. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il s'assit, posa les papiers plus loin et se mit à manger lentement. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il forçait malgré tout la nourriture jusqu'à son estomac. Le repas n'était pas bon. Cependant, depuis le temps, il s'y était fait.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les documents... Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça... Une libération conditionnelle... Dans deux semaines, il pourrait être dehors s'il acceptait... Pourquoi lui avait-on proposé d'entrer dans un tel programme ? Il était plus que sceptique. Terminant péniblement son déjeuner, il finit par attraper les papiers et les lut. Mais au plus il avançait dans sa lecture, au moins il comprenait. Ce genre de conneries, c'était peut-être utile pour les petits délinquants, mais pour lui ? Ça ne lui semblait pas être destiné. Est-ce que quelqu'un était intervenu pour qu'il en bénéficie ? Après tout, on l'avait sûrement déjà fait pour réduire sa peine de prison. Dabi n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait ça même.

Ça lui rappelait ces héros qui étaient venus l'interroger peu après son incarcération. Ils avaient découvert sa véritable identité, ils voulaient comprendre. Etait-ce de la vengeance ? C'était clairement ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Peut-être que c'était plus simple à accepter, mais Dabi avait toujours refusé d'aller sur ce chemin-là. A nouveau, c'était donner trop d'importance à Endeavor. Dabi avait fait ses propres choix, il n'avait pas agi uniquement par vengeance. Bien sûr, elle avait guidé certaines de ses actions. Sa finalité avait toujours été de s'en prendre à Endeavor, mais elle ne se cachait pas pour autant derrière chacun de ses actes... Sauf que personne ne semblait le comprendre. Etait-ce que c'était à cause de ça qu'on lui proposait ce programme ? Dabi n'en savait rien... Et dans le fond, il s'en moquait bien pour l'instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ces nouvelles informations... Ses yeux ne cessaient de parcourir les mots qui lui faisaient face...

Quitter cette prison... Rien ne l'attendait dehors, mais... ce n'était pas pour ça que c'était mieux de rester ici... Enfermé dans une pièce qui ne devait pas faire plus de huit mètres carré, qui ne contenait qu'un lit et une toilette, son rythme de vie dépendait entièrement du bon vouloir des gardes qui étaient les seuls à décider du moment où ils allumaient et éteignaient les lumières... Alors que dehors... il pourrait retrouver certaines libertés... comme celle de pouvoir prendre une douche quand il le désirait, celle de reteindre ses cheveux en noirs s'il le souhaitait ou encore celle de sortir dès que l'envie l'en prenait... Il serait sous haute surveillance, mais ça lui paraissait être une meilleure perspective que de rester ici. Enfin, tout ça restait un peu trop beau que pour être vrai.

Il réfléchit de plus en plus. Qui avait mis en place ce programme au fait ? Tout comme l'abolition de la peine de mort... Tous ces changements... Dabi se demanda ce qu'il avait manqué d'autres. En réalité... En réalité, il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que tant de choses avaient dû changer en l'espace de huit années. Alors qu'il était resté à l'ombre, le monde, lui, avait continué d'avancer. Mais il ne savait rien de tout ça... Comment réagirait-il une fois dehors ? Il avait du mal à se l'imaginer...

Deux semaines... C'était juste... incroyable... Au lieu de sortir à quarante ans, il n'en aurait que trente-trois... Trente-trois ans... Ça lui laissait plus de temps... le temps d'espérer vivre encore quelque chose de sa vie... Ah... Peut-être que c'était pour ça aussi que ce programme avait été mis en place. Pour redonner de l'espoir...

D'un geste mécanique, Dabi plaça alors son plateau près de la porte et retourna sous sa maigre couverture. Couché sur le lit, il se tourna vers le mur, délaissant les documents. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. L'espoir. C'était un pouvoir encore plus dangereux que le temps. Mais il devait bien reconnaitre que ça fonctionnait... Il ne voulait pas rester ici pour sept années encore... Sa vie ne serait probablement jamais glorieuse, mais qu'importe... Avoir un toit sur sa tête, un boulot même déplaisant, une nouvelle routine... Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'y faire. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi déprimant qu'ici. Peut-être que ce voile finirait par s'en aller.

Il respira fortement. Il n'avait aucun argument pour refuser... Enfin si... Il en avait un, juste un seul... Ici... Même si tout avait perdu de son importance, il restait Dabi... Un peu en tout cas... Malgré tout, Dabi survivait dans un coin de sa tête. Mais dehors... dehors, Dabi était le synonyme de sa vie antérieure de méchant, cette vie qu'il devrait oublier, à laquelle il ne pourrait plus retourner. Si ici, on le laissait tranquille, dehors, les héros ne cesseraient d'être sur son dos. Il n'aurait sans doute pas le choix de redevenir officiellement Touya. Et pour ça non... il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt...

Pourtant, il savait que cet endroit était mauvais pour lui. Cette perte de repère... Cet enfermement excessif... Cette déshumanisation... Il avait survécu à ces huit dernières années. Oui, survivre, c'était le bon terme. Il n'était plus qu'un corps désarticulé. Et chaque jour, ce sentiment se renforçait de plus en plus dans son esprit : celui d'être mort de l'intérieur... Il voulait que ça s'arrête... et pouvoir enfin revivre, même si c'était une vie ennuyeuse et banale.

Il s'était fait à la routine de la prison, il s'était préparé à la supporter encore de longues années, mais cette femme avait chassé sa résignation par de l'espoir. Et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer retrouver la vie extérieure avec toutes les entraves qui l'entouraient encore, mais une question ne cessait de le tarauder : est-ce qu'il pourrait supporter ses prochaines années d'enfermement en sachant qu'il aurait pu retrouver certaines libertés ? La réponse ne fut pas longue à trouver...

Au fond, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas à hésiter, que tout était bon à prendre pour quitter cet endroit. Alors, trois jours plus tard, lorsqu'il fit à nouveau face à Mariko, la décision qu'il lui annonça ne fut pas surprenante. Il savait que c'était mieux pour lui, qu'il avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Quant aux conséquences que cela aurait... Eh bien, il verrait bien au moment venu...

Avec elle, il relut donc le contrat avec attention. Il ne tenait pas à se faire avoir. Même s'il n'était pas en position de se plaindre, il ne leur faisait pas confiance pour autant. Il ne leur ferait jamais confiance...

Lorsqu'il arriva à la partie qui mentionnait le rôle de son héros responsable, Dabi marqua une pause. Il put enfin voir qui s'occuperait de son cas : Eraser Head . Ce nom lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte de lui faire à nouveau face, même s'il était satisfait que ce ne soit pas Hawks. Il eut, malgré tout, une hésitation. Ces rendez-vous avec le héros seraient une véritable torture. Devoir l'écouter, suivre ce qu'il lui dirait pour avoir la paix... ce serait bien plus difficile à faire qu'avec les gardiens, Dabi le savait... Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment le coup ? En repensant à ces heures interminables qu'il passait dans sa cellule sombre et froide, il ne put que flancher. Et puis, si cette situation pouvait ramener de la colère dans cette sombre indifférence, il ne pouvait en être que gagnant.

Après sa lecture, Dabi finit donc par signer le contrat. Et voilà, c'était officiel... Mariko lui sourit alors et reprit tous les documents.

« Je nous souhaite de faire un bon travail ensemble. Je vous attendrai à votre sortie dans deux semaines. A bientôt... »

Elle sembla hésiter sur le nom à utiliser et ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle garda, néanmoins, son sourire. Elle paraissait réellement satisfaite de cette avancée, comme si elle était contente pour eux deux. Mais Dabi, lui, ne parvenait pas à se réjouir. Un sentiment mitigé s'empara de lui. Même s'il avait hâte de sortir d'ici, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Une chose était néanmoins sûre : ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici...

* * *

Et voilà... Merci de m'avoir lue. Je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour le chapitre 2 qui sera centré sur Enji...

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre deux

Bonsoir :) Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce chapitre est tout à fait posté dans les temps... n'est-ce pas ? Ahem... Désolée... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

J'en profite pour remercier Turand pour ses conseils !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

La journée était déjà bien entamée. L'horloge, accrochée sur l'un des murs de la salle des professeurs de Yuei, indiquait dix-sept heures passées. Pourtant, la pièce était loin d'être vide. Plusieurs professeurs travaillaient encore. Sur un coin de bureau, Enji était en train de s'énerver sur les copies de ses élèves. C'était n'importe quoi. Au plus le temps passait, au plus il trouvait que le niveau baissait. Ce n'était franchement pas glorieux. Le japonais était pourtant l'une des matières les plus importantes ! Quel genre de héros était-on si l'on ne pouvait pas parler correctement sa langue maternelle ? Parfois... Non, le plus souvent, Enji avait clairement l'impression que ses élèves n'étaient que des idiots qui suivaient la tendance actuelle ! En effet, le métier de super-héros, après avoir été en léger déclin, était de nouveau à la mode. Et il devait gérer tous ces imbéciles qui trouvaient juste que c'était un métier cool et qui étaient dépourvus de toute maturité...

Cela faisait six années qu'Enji avait accepté ce poste. Au départ, il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Etre professeur à Yuei, hors de question ! Il n'allait quand même pas faire comme All Might ! Mais après en avoir discuté plusieurs fois avec Fuyumi, il avait commencé à changer d'avis. Il ne se voyait pas passer ses journées à ne rien faire, après tout. Et, au final, malgré ses réticences, c'était un travail qui lui plaisait.

Il s'occupait donc des cours de japonais pour les trois années et de certains cours pratiques héroïques pour les dernières années. Il préférait ces derniers et de loin. D'ailleurs, à long terme, il ne devrait plus que dispenser ces cours. Mais le proviseur voulait prendre son temps par rapport à l'opinion publique. Enji était loin d'être patient et ça lui pesait parfois d'être cantonné à son poste de professeur de japonais. Il valait mieux que ça. Il avait été le numéro un des héros quand même! Mais ça faisait partie de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Nezu... Chaque chose en son temps, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais quand même... si ce temps pouvait arriver plus rapidement ! Enji avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les bêtises de ses élèves.

La preuve encore avec ce contrôle de japonais qu'il était en train de corriger. Certaines copies étaient tellement mauvaises ! Soupirant, il finit par mettre un grand zéro en haut de la copie. C'était tout ce que l'élève méritait. Et il était encore gentil de ne pas descendre dans les négatifs.

« Oh oh, toujours aussi dur Endeavor ! »

Il ne se retourna même pas. Il avait déjà reconnu la voix insupportable de Present Mic.

« Tu sais que tu es le prof qui fait le plus peur ? reprit celui-ci tout en se posant contre son bureau.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que les élèves pensent de moi. »

Sa voix était basse et exaspérée. Sa journée finissait dans quelques minutes et il comptait bien terminer ses corrections avant de partir. Il ne releva donc même pas la tête vers lui et resta plongé dans ses copies.

« Yeah ! Tu devrais ! C'est amazing d'être le plus populaire !

— Si tu le dis. »

Même s'il se fichait complètement de ce que Present Mic lui disait, il essayait d'être un minimum courtois. C'était l'un des nombreux conseils de Fuyumi lorsqu'il avait pris ce travail. Elle voulait qu'il soit agréable avec ses collègues dans le but de se faire des amis. C'était ridicule. Il ne voulait pas d'amis...

« Plus sérieusement, Todoroki, j'organise une soirée samedi avec Shota. »

Une soirée avec Shota ? Bien sûr. Enji voyait d'ici le tableau. Present Mic avait plutôt choisi d'en faire une et Aizawa n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

« Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux. »

Enji retint un rictus à cette phrase. Comme s'il allait se joindre à eux pour une quelconque soirée. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que sa nomination au sein de l'école n'avait pas été approuvée par tout le monde. En particulier par Aizawa. Bien que ce dernier ne lui ait jamais rien dit, il était évident qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Enji s'en fichait, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à l'opinion que les autres avaient de lui. Il avait l'habitude des critiques. Il en avait essuyé des tonnes depuis le début de sa carrière. Et ça avait été encore pire huit ans auparavant. Mais il n'avait pas vacillé. Il ne vacillait jamais.

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Il resta néanmoins poli. Du moins, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Fuyumi serait fière de lui, tiens ! Heureusement, Present Mic sembla comprendre et n'insista pas. Il n'avait dû l'inviter que par obligation, de toute manière. Il le salua alors et alla rejoindre son propre bureau, le laissant tranquille. Enji put se concentrer pleinement sur ses copies, même si les voix de ses collègues qui commençaient à quitter les lieux résonnaient derrière lui. Dieu que c'était difficile pour lui de travailler dans un plateau ouvert. Heureusement, il avait presque fini.

Lorsque sa dernière correction fut terminée, il rangea ses affaires, salua vaguement ses collègues encore présents dans la salle et s'en alla. Il quitta l'établissement et s'élança dans l'allée. Mais alors qu'il avançait, il aperçut de longues ailes rouges bien reconnaissables devant l'entrée du lycée. Partagé entre l'envie de sourire et de soupirer, son visage resta finalement de marbre. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Hawks ne l'avait pas attendu au travail. Ce n'était pas déplaisant en soi. En réalité, Hawks était bien son seul ami. Enji appréciait sa compagnie, même s'il ne le criait certainement pas sur tous les toits.

Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, Hawks ne semblait pas enclin à rire ou à l'embêter. Ses expressions étaient plutôt fermées, malgré le maigre sourire qu'il força sur son visage lors de son arrivée. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, Enji savait ce qui le tracassait. Lui-même sentit alors une lourdeur s'installer dans son ventre.

« Dis-moi tout, commença-t-il sans préambule.

— Dabi a été accepté dans le programme. Il va sortir la semaine prochaine. »

La phrase fut lâchée sur un ton amer. Hawks avait à nouveau laissé trainer ses oreilles. Même s'il ne participait pas à ce programme, il connaissait déjà tous les noms des criminels qui allaient bientôt en bénéficier.

Face à lui, Enji se tendit de façon imperceptible. Alors après tout ce temps, Touya allait finalement sortir... Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait peine à le réaliser. Depuis le départ, il tâchait de ne pas penser à cette possibilité, persuadé que cela n'arriverait jamais... Mais il y était... Et... il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait de la colère bien sûr, une colère familière, mais il y avait d'autres choses... C'était flou, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce que c'était au juste...

Voyant qu'Enji ne disait toujours rien après quelques minutes, Hawks lui proposa de s'éloigner du lycée et de se rendre au café qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. C'était un endroit qu'ils fréquentaient souvent lorsque Hawks était dans les parages, surtout quand ils traversaient des moments difficiles. Au fond, malgré les années qui avaient défilé, ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre, construisant lentement une solide amitié. Même s'ils avaient une grande différence d'âge, ils s'entendaient très bien.

Tout au long du chemin, Enji ne cessa de penser à la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et plus il y pensait, plus il avait du mal à y croire. Bien entendu, il avait suivi cette histoire de réinsertion depuis le début. Et très clairement, il avait toujours été contre ce programme ridicule, même si on ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui de faire sortir plus tôt que prévu les criminels. Et encore moins des assassins comme Touya. Certes, il avait fait en sorte qu'il ait une peine allégée, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Touya méritait de retrouver la liberté aussi tôt...

Honnêtement, même si les médias avaient parlé de Dabi, lui n'avait jamais cru qu'il entrerait dans le programme. Malgré le fait que Touya réponde aux premiers critères, Enji savait très bien que la décision était entre les mains du comité. Un comité d'expert qui réunissait psychologues, assistants sociaux, héros, policiers et juristes. Ils ne libéraient donc pas n'importe qui. Ils faisaient même des évaluations psychologiques en externe et en interne avant de prendre leur décision. Enji avait entendu dire – par Hawks évidemment – qu'ils étaient allés rencontrer les prisonniers en prison sous de faux prétextes d'enquête. Il n'y avait donc eu aucune chance, pour Enji, que Touya réussisse ces évaluations... Et pourtant...

Pensif, il remarqua à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Devant eux se dressaient un petit café somme toute assez classique. Enji l'appréciait parce qu'il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers la table du fond, celle qu'il trouvait la plus tranquille.

« Qui d'autre le sait ? finit par demander Enji, une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés.

— Personne, en dehors du comité et d'Aizawa. C'est lui qui va s'occuper de son dossier. »

Enji dut se retenir pour ne pas hausser les sourcils. Aizawa était au courant ? Aizawa allait prendre en charge Touya ? Pourtant il n'avait pas changé d'attitude ces derniers jours. Il n'avait absolument rien laissé paraître. Pour une raison quelconque, cela dérangea Enji qui préféra néanmoins enchainé.

« Donc Shoto l'ignore toujours...

— Pour l'instant. Mais quelque chose me dit que Deku le tiendra au courant. »

Ils furent interrompu quelques secondes par le serveur. Hawks commanda un chocolat chaud alors qu'Enji prit un café serré.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ton fils, reprit Hawks une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, il va finir par me passer devant au classement s'il continue comme ça. Je me sens très menacé. »

Son sourire espiègle contredisait ses paroles. Enji en fut amusé l'espace d'un instant, même si l'esprit n'y était pas vraiment.

« Oui, je suis fier de lui, commenta-t-il. C'est un grand héros. »

Un grand héros qui n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis bien longtemps... Enji ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais Shoto lui manquait. Ce dernier avait quitté la maison quelques années auparavant pour vivre seul dans un appartement au coeur de la ville. Enji savait qu'il ne s'était jamais bien occupé de lui, mais son départ avait été une période difficile. Il avait craint de le perdre à tout jamais. Mais Shoto revenait vers lui de temps en temps. A sa manière. Même si c'était sans doute maladroit, Enji essayait de maintenir le lien tant bien que mal.

« Et tes autres enfants, comment vont-ils ? »

Alors que Hawks semblait prendre ses aises, Enji, lui, n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que Hawks faisait la conversation pour ne pas avoir à aborder directement le sujet sensible. Et peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Enji ne savait pas exactement comment il se sentait après avoir appris la prochaine libération de Touya.

« Fuyumi va bien. Son métier lui plait toujours et je pense qu'elle est heureuse avec son nouveau compagnon. »

Ça avait pourtant été l'une de ses craintes pendant un long moment. Fuyumi n'avait pas semblé vouloir se mettre en couple au début de sa vie d'adulte. Enji avait eu peur que cela ne soit de sa faute. Il lui avait donné un mauvais exemple... Il avait craint aussi qu'elle ne reste à la maison que pour de mauvaises raisons. Il voulait qu'elle ait sa vie à elle. Qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors quand elle lui avait enfin présenté un petit-ami, deux ans auparavant, il s'était senti soulagé, même s'il ne s'était pas montré très sympathique au départ avec cet homme. Il fallait bien qu'il s'assure que c'était quelqu'un de bien pour sa fille unique.

A présent, ils vivaient ensemble et semblaient heureux. Eh bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Même si ce garçon était également professeur. Il ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent, il ne pouvait donc pas subvenir seul au besoin de sa famille. Mais quand il en avait parlé à Fuyumi, elle s'était moquée de lui en disant que les temps avaient changé et que, de toute manière, elle ne se voyait pas arrêter de travailler. Par moment, Enji se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements.

« Tu t'entends un peu mieux avec lui ? se moqua alors Hawks. Tu as fini par accepter qu'il ait volé ta petite fille ?

— Tais-toi ! Tu comprendras le jour où tu auras des enfants ! »

Hawks rigola longuement à cette pensée.

« Tu as trente-deux ans, il serait temps que tu t'y mettes, grogna Enji d'un air sombre.

— Tu dis ça aussi à ta fille ?

— Non, grommela le plus âge. Mais elle devrait y penser, encore plus que toi. Le temps commence à tourner.

— Tu sais que tu es sexiste au moins ? »

Enji serra les poings et lui jeta un regard furieux. Hawks se contenta de sourire, amusé par la situation.

« Allez Papy, ne te vexe pas pour si peu.

— Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Les flammes léchèrent son visage dans un geste furieux alors que Hawks se tordait de rire sur son siège.

« ... Tu as pu le voir d'ailleurs la semaine passée ? finit par demander ce dernier après s'être calmé.

— Non... »

La réponse d'Enji était sombre. Il n'aimait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Son unique petit-enfant allait bientôt avoir trois ans. Et en trois ans, il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu. Natsuo était toujours réticent à lui laisser passer du temps avec son fils. A l'époque, il avait même refusé qu'il ne vienne à son mariage. Ça avait été un coup dur. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Sa relation avec son cadet était désastreuse. Natsuo refusait de lui pardonner pour ses actes passés. Et c'était encore pire depuis qu'on avait découvert qui était réellement Dabi.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, lâcha-t-il. Ne parlons pas de ce genre de futilité. »

Heureusement, dans un timing parfait, le serveur leur apporta leur commande à ce moment-là. Enji but alors une gorgée de son café, les sourcils froncés. Il était en colère. Il était toujours en colère. C'était plus fort que lui. Il en avait marre de tourner autour du pot, surtout si c'était pour parler de son petit-fils... Ça faisait sans doute du bien à Hawks, mais lui, il avait besoin de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Quand Touya va-t-il sortir exactement ? demanda-t-il alors de façon un peu trop abrupte.

— ... Jeudi prochain. »

Hawks baissa les yeux sur sa boisson. Touya. Dabi. C'était bien l'un des rares sujets qui pouvaient les déchirer. Et c'était en partie pour ça qu'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Hawks avait souffert lors de son infiltration. Beaucoup souffert... C'était une partie de sa vie qu'il aimerait pouvoir oublier... Mais ce n'était, malheureusement, pas possible. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier les crimes que Shigaraki l'avait poussés à commettre. La culpabilité était un lourd fardeau à porter... à plusieurs niveaux... Hawks ne pouvait donc pas voir Dabi comme étant Touya. Cela mettait trop à mal l'équilibre précaire qu'il tentait de maintenir dans son esprit depuis l'arrestation de la Ligue. Il ne voulait pas repenser aux moments intimes qu'il avait passé avec lui dans le but de gagner sa confiance... Alors, le plus simple pour Hawks, c'était de voir Dabi comme un vilain sans lui donner aucune autre nuance. C'était ce qu'il était après tout. Un vilain qui avait tué énormément de gens...

« Je vais devoir en parler à Rei, soupira Enji, le sortant de ses pensées. Je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre. »

Enji but une nouvelle gorgée de son café, pensif. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec elle ces derniers temps. Il s'en voulait tellement. Si seulement il pouvait reprendre ses gestes, revenir dans le passé. Mais ce n'était pas possible... Alors il lui avait donné la seule chose qu'il pouvait : une totale liberté. Ils avaient divorcé peu après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Enji savait qu'elle s'en voulait autant que lui. Ils étaient les parents de Touya, ils s'étaient plantés. Lui plus qu'elle. Mais les faits étaient là... Comment allait-elle réagir à l'annonce de sa prochaine sortie ? La dernière fois qu'ils avaient évoqué Touya ensemble, cela n'avait pas été sans conséquence... Enji s'en souvenait encore dans les moindres détails, même si cela faisait déjà huit ans à présent...

* * *

_La Ligue venait d'être arrêtée. Le temps aurait dû être à la fête, mais les récentes révélations étaient venues tout gâcher. L'agence d'Endeavor était assaillie de journalistes. Ces sales vautours voulaient ses réactions à chaud. Mais Endeavor refusait de répondre à leur demande pour l'instant. Il était bien trop furieux pour ça. Une colère sourde et presque meurtrière remplissait tout son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire... que son fils ainé ait pu tourner aussi mal... C'était inadmissible. Mais qu'en plus il s'en prenne à Shoto... Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait que des blessures superficielles. Il était déjà sorti de l'hôpital. Endeavor aurait aimé le voir, mais Shoto ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris la vérité sur Dabi, aucun de ses enfants n'était venu lui parler. Ils avaient sans doute besoin de digérer tout ça... A moins qu'ils ne le mettent volontairement à l'écart... Ils avaient de quoi après tout..._

_Mais Endeavor était tout de même furieux. Furieux contre Dabi, mais également furieux contre lui-même. Il avait fait face à son fils au cours d'une bagarre, juste après l'attaque du nomu... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Il aurait dû se rendre compte que c'était Touya... Mais à aucun moment... à aucun moment il n'avait pas pensé à son fils ainé... Touya était parti depuis des années. Il n'aurait jamais cru recroiser sa route un jour... Et maintenant, il devait faire face à cette situation plus que pénible. _

_Les médias n'arrêtaient pas de parler de sa famille. Les demandes d'interview ne cessaient d'affluer. Il avait du mal à quitter son agence et même sa maison. Ses propres enfants étaient embêtés par ces journalistes peu scrupuleux. Enji voulait juste les envoyer bouler, leur crier dessus, leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas leurs affaires, mais il ne pouvait pas. La commission lui avait demandé de se faire discret le temps qu'ils trouvent la meilleure manière de répondre à cette crise._

_En temps normal, Enji se moquait pas mal de la commission. Mais vu qu'il ne savait pas lui-même comment réagir face à cette nouvelle, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller contre leur directive. Il n'ignorait pas non plus que cette situation amenait beaucoup de tension. Alors que la population aurait dû se réjouir de la victoire des héros sur une organisation criminelle qui sévissait depuis plusieurs années, elle affichait, au contraire, un haut taux de scepticisme face aux héros._

_Depuis la retraite d'All Might, la confiance accordée aux héros avait été mise à mal. Endeavor avait tout fait pour prouver qu'il était à la hauteur, mais ça avait été très compliqué. Et lorsque All Might était décédé, une pluie de critique lui était tombé dessus. Alors même qu'il n'était pas dans le secteur lorsque cela était arrivé. Cette victoire décisive aurait donc dû faire remonter la confiance de la population, mais avec cette révélation, c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. _

_Sur de nombreux forums, les gens commençaient à s'interroger sur l'intégrité d'Endeavor. Comment pouvait-on suivre et avoir confiance en un héros qui avait élevé un criminel aussi dangereux ? Enji savait que la situation était complexe. Tout allait dépendre de leur façon de réagir publiquement. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, Endeavor devait bien reconnaître que la commission avait peut-être raison. Mieux valait ne pas trop se précipiter au risque d'envenimer la situation. _

_Il pensait pouvoir gérer tout ça. Seulement, au plus le temps passait, au plus la situation empirait. Alors que la population semblait de plus en plus négative, les rumeurs sur les peines prononcées à l'égard des membres de la Ligue allaient bon train. Vu sa position, Endeavor savait démêler le vrai du faux. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. A cause de la situation critique, la commission était bien décidée à redorer son blason et à montrer l'exemple. Puisque le meurtre d'All Might avait fortement ému la population, ils étaient bien décidés à requérir la peine de mort envers Shigaraki. Enji s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'était pas contre cette sanction. Mais ce qui le dérangeait plus, c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour Dabi. _

_Enji savait qu'ils voulaient montrer que leur justice était juste et inaltérable. Il se doutait donc que Dabi ne serait pas jugé de manière équitable. Ils seraient plus dur avec lui pour bien faire comprendre à la population que personne n'était au-dessus des lois, même pas le fils du numéro un des héros. Cela dérangeait profondément Endeavor. Même s'il ne ressentait que du mépris envers les actes de Touya, il voulait qu'il puisse avoir un bon jugement. Un jugement juste. Mais cela ne semblait pas prendre cette direction. Peine de mort ou perpétuité... Cela paraissait être les deux seules options qui se profilaient..._

_Face à cette possibilité, Enji se sentait perdu. Et il détestait ça. Il ne supportait pas ce sentiment. Il devait toujours savoir quoi penser et quoi faire ! Cette situation lui était donc intolérable... Il ressentait la pression de tous côtés. De la commission qui n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec lui, des journalistes en recherche de scoop et de ses enfants absents qui devaient lui en vouloir. Il souhaitait faire de son mieux, mais dans cette situation précise, il était incapable de savoir ce qui était le mieux au juste... Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter..._

_Cela faisait trois jours que la vérité avait explosé lorsqu'il reçut un coup de fil qui le mit dans une rage folle. C'était l'hôpital de Rei. Son médecin ne l'appelait que rarement. Le plus souvent, il lui faisait son compte rendu lorsqu'Enji se rendait sur place... Mais là..._

_« Votre femme veut vous voir._

— _... Comment ça ? demanda Endeavor, abasourdi._

— _Elle a appris la nouvelle concernant votre fils dans les journaux. Depuis, elle n'arrête pas de vous réclamer._

— _Comment est-ce possible ?! s'énerva le héros. Vous êtes censé la protéger ! Comment a-t-elle pu avoir accès à ce genre d'information ?!_

— _Elle fait beaucoup de progrès, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser à l'écart des journaux. Et jamais nous n'aurions cru qu'une telle chose puisse arriver... »_

_Endeavor était furieux de ses explications. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Sa femme n'aurait jamais dû apprendre la vérité sur Touya de cette manière-là. Et surtout pas maintenant alors que rien n'était encore décidé !_

_« Elle ne va pas bien du tout, reprit le médecin. J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une rechute. Même si j'étais contre votre venue ces derniers temps, je pense qu'ici, cela pourrait être utile._

— … _Très bien... Je vais venir... »_

_Enji raccrocha, toujours aussi furieux. Mais un autre sentiment s'empara vite de son esprit. Revoir Rei... Cela n'allait pas être facile... Pour lui, bien sûr, mais surtout pour elle. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se dire après tout ce temps ? Et surtout maintenant ? Avait-elle besoin de déverser toute sa colère sur lui ? Il serra les poings un moment. Cela ne faisait que trois jours et il ne supportait déjà plus toute cette situation. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se défiler non plus. Il prit donc quelques minutes pour se calmer avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. _

_Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur, il n'aimait pas croiser des médecins et des infirmiers qui le regardaient de travers. Il le méritait, il le savait, mais il n'aimait quand même pas ça... Arrivé sur place, il écouta à peine le médecin de sa femme qui était venu le chercher à l'accueil. Il l'insupportait trop pour ça._

_« Je resterai avec vous dans la chambre. J'en suis désolé, mais c'est une mesure de sécurité. »_

_Enji hocha la tête, raide. Lorsqu'il fut devant la pièce, il hésita une fraction de seconde, avant d'ouvrir la porte. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la chambre que Rei releva son visage vers lui. Assise sur le lit, elle semblait livide. Elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Enji n'osa pas avancer davantage. _

_« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? murmura Rei. Est-ce que c'est vrai... ? »_

_Elle semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer et Enji ne savait si c'était à cause de Touya ou de sa proximité._

_« Oui. »_

_Il essayait de ne pas trop élever la voix, d'être le plus neutre possible, mais cela n'empêcha pas Rei de frissonner. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, avant de couler le long de ses joues. Enji se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avançait alors de quelques pas, afin de pouvoir refermer la porte. Le médecin resta à l'écart, mais il était attentif aux moindres réactions de Rei._

_« C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû... C'est de ma faute... »_

_Rei ne cessait de marmonner ces mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur sens. Enji fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Elle qui allait tellement mieux ces derniers temps. Il était hors de question qu'elle rechute à cause de leur fils ainé !_

_« Nos malheurs ne justifient pas nos actes, déclara-t-il alors. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait. »_

_Rei ne répondit pas, mais continua à pleurer. Enji se sentait de plus en plus maladroit à rester bêtement debout face à elle. Cependant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?_

_« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? finit-elle par reprendre. _

— _Il va aller en prison._

— _Mais pour combien de temps ? Les journaux... Ils ne cessent de dire qu'il mérite la peine de mort ou, au moins, la perpétuité._

— _La décision n'a pas encore été prise. Mais oui, ce sera probablement l'un des deux. »_

_Rei poussa un cri de désespoir. Le médecin se rapprocha aussitôt d'elle, mais elle le repoussa faiblement._

_« Ce n'est pas possible... pas mon Touya... Tu dois faire quelque chose..._

— _Je ne peux rien faire, Rei._

— _Si, tu peux ! Tu es le numéro un maintenant, non ? Ne le laisse pas mourir en prison... Je t'en prie... Ne le laisse pas mourir... »_

_Elle semblait perdre pied de plus en plus. Elle était pâle comme la mort, ses mains tremblaient et elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Enji eut du mal à rester insensible à cette vision. Il pouvait sentir toute sa peur... La peur qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, mais surtout la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de perdre son fils ainé. Enji aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils l'avaient déjà perdu il y a longtemps, mais... mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la faire se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était..._

_« Vous devez partir, déclara le médecin en voyant que Rei ne parvenait pas à se calmer._

— _... Très bien... »_

_Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter. Il lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait entendre à sa respiration saccadée qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien._

_« Je vais essayer... »_

_C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui promettre... Il n'était pas indifférent à son état. Même s'il n'était pas persuadé que Dabi le méritait, il pouvait le faire pour Rei... Il se devait de le faire pour Rei... et peut-être aussi pour apaiser sa propre culpabilité qu'il avait toujours du mal à reconnaître..._

_Le jour suivant, il retrouva donc la commission dans son propre bureau. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement tendu et fatigué par les récents évènements._

_« Ça tombe bien que vous ayez demandé à nous voir, commença la Présidente. Nous sommes également parvenu à une conclusion de notre côté. »_

_Endeavor n'appréciait pas du tout le ton qu'elle employait. _

_« Je ne voulais pas parler de l'opinion publique, rétorqua Enji, mais de la peine de Dabi. _

— _Oui bien sûr, je comprends, lui répondit-elle d'une voix faussement compatissante. Par égard pour vous, nous n'allons pas réclamer la peine de mort. La perpétuité nous semble plus adéquate. Et cela devrait satisfaire la population. »_

_Enji fronça les sourcils. Il s'y attendait, mais l'entendre dire oralement n'avait rien d'agréable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le visage de Rei rempli de désespoir et... et celui de Touya... Quand il était plus jeune... Quand il le regardait encore avec des yeux plein d'espoir... _

_« Il y a moyen de lui donner une peine plus courte._

— _... C'est ce que vous voulez? lui demanda la Présidente d'un air pincé._

— _Oui. Donnez lui une peine assez longue pour être réaliste, mais assez courte pour qu'il ait encore une vie après ça. »_

_De cette manière, Rei devrait aller un peu mieux... non ? C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en tout cas. Face à lui, les membres de la commission ne parurent pas surpris, comme s'ils s'attendaient à cette réaction. Le visage de la Présidente se fit malgré tout plus fermé._

_« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous nous demandez, Endeavor ? Pendant des années, nous avons couvert les conséquences de votre attitude, mais on ne peut pas continuer aujourd'hui. La population a les yeux rivés sur les procès qui vont arriver. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être indulgent. Ce qui nous ramène à la raison première de notre visite... »_

_Enji n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Et encore moins le ton hautain de la Présidente._

_« Nous devons réagir face à cette révélation. Et il faut le faire en notre faveur. Au plus nous laisserons trainer tout ça, au plus il y a un risque que d'autres éléments ressortent. Il est hors de question que la population commence à se questionner sur votre façon d'élever vos enfants ou sur la raison de la présence de votre femme dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Les gens creusent face au silence. Nous avons donc annoncé un communiqué cet après-midi._

— _Et vous me prévenez seulement maintenant ? grogna Endeavor._

— _Nous sommes persuadé que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision... »_

_Elle lui fit un sourire mielleux qui ne fit que renforcer sa colère._

_« Vous n'allez rien avouer du tout. Que votre comportement ait été à l'origine du changement de camp de Dabi ou non, cela n'a aucune importance, mais surtout, cela ne les regarde absolument pas. Vous comprenez ? Cependant, vous ne pouviez nier vos responsabilités en tant que héros numéro un. »_

_Enji fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à sentir où elle voulait aller, mais cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. _

_« La population a besoin d'avoir confiance dans le système héroïque. Alors admettez que vous avez eu une défaillance. Admettez que vous avez commis une erreur d'appréciation. Insistez bien sur le fait que la nouvelle génération, qui a vaincu la Ligue, est tout à fait apte à reprendre le flambeau, et démissionnez. »_

_Enji sentit la colère monter en lui. Démissionner ?! Et puis quoi encore ?!_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas vous garder dans nos rangs, reprit la Présidente. Pas après tout ça. Alors vous avez deux possibilités : soit démissionner et passer pour quelqu'un de bien; soit nous forcer à vous virer et passer pour un mauvais héros sans aucun discernement. A vous de choisir. »_

_A vous de choisir ?! Comme s'il y avait le moindre choix dans ce qu'elle venait de lui présenter ?! Bien entendu qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la face, qu'il préférait partir de la meilleure façon possible. Mais il ne voulait pas partir pour autant !_

_« Je sais que vous êtes en colère, mais vous devez comprendre notre position. Si on ne fait rien, c'est comme si on acceptait qu'un héros puisse élever un vilain, que ce n'est pas grave, que les héros sont au-dessus de ces considérations. Cela aurait peut-être marché à une époque, mais plus maintenant. Nous avons besoin d'un geste fort de votre part pour leur montrer que notre système fonctionne. Démissionnez et les gens vous aimeront d'avoir pris vos responsabilités. Ils vous trouveront même admirable de prendre pour votre fils si ingrat qui ne mérite pas un tel père. »_

_Enji se sentait coincé. Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus. _

_« C'est tout ce qui compte, l'opinion publique hein ?! grogna-t-il. Vous êtes prêt à tout pour redorer votre image pathétique !_

— _Exactement... Les temps sont durs... Vraiment, nous préfèrerions que vous collaboriez avec nous. Cela aurait de meilleures conséquences sur la population et pour vous-même. Vous saurez rebondir après ça. »_

_Voyant qu'Endeavor ne semblait toujours pas vouloir céder, la Présidente reprit :_

_« Si vous allez dans notre sens, nous accepterons de faire un geste pour vous également. Vous vouliez une peine plus légère pour Dabi, cela peut se faire._

— _Ah oui et comment allez-vous l'expliquer à votre chère population ?_

— _Dabi a donné des informations sur la Ligue à Hawks, répondit la Présidente. Bien sûr, il l'a fait parce qu'il pensait que c'était un allié, mais il suffit de modifier un peu la réalité. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. On saura faire croire aux gens qu'il a volontairement donner des informations aux héros, qu'il a collaboré avec nous pour avoir une peine réduite. »_

_Enji serra les poings. Il savait que c'était important pour Rei, pour ses autres enfants et... et même pour lui, mais la façon dont tout cela était amené le mettait en colère._

_« Nous allons vous laisser y réfléchir quelques heures. Le communiqué aura lieu à quinze heures. Pensez-y Endeavor... Vous pouvez passer pour quelqu'un de bien en faisant cela et éviter le risque que des gens mécontents viennent fouiller dans votre passé et ne viennent déranger votre famille. Quant à Dabi... Nous pouvons certainement descendre jusqu'à quinze ans de prison... N'est-ce pas là un accord correcte ? Songez à la population, elle a besoin d'être rassurée, elle a besoin de croire de nouveau au système héroïque... »_

* * *

Cette phrase, prononcée huit ans auparavant, lui revenait encore parfaitement en tête, alors que le silence s'était installé à table. Replongé dans ses souvenirs, Enji avait du mal à garder son calme. Même après tout ce temps, ces évènements lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Et même si la commission avait eu raison (la population avait réagi favorablement à sa démission, retrouvant leur confiance et saluant le courage d'Endeavor), Enji ne l'avait jamais accepté. Et y repenser était difficile pour lui. Heureusement, Hawks semblait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il buvait tranquillement son chocolat chaud, sans essayer de l'entrainer dans une conversation. Enji appréciait ça. Etre en sa compagnie l'aidait à y voir plus clair. Hawks avait souvent cet effet là sur lui...

Enji avait craint de le perdre après les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a huit ans. Quand la vérité sur Dabi avait éclaté... Quand Enji lui avait demandé de taire ses mensonges... Hawks n'avait pas apprécié, mais il était resté malgré tout. Enji savait qu'il ne méritait pas son dévouement. Cependant, il était tellement soulagé de l'avoir qu'il ne pouvait le refuser. Hawks n'avait jamais minimisé ses actes, mais il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas à lui de le juger. Enji savait que, malgré tout, l'image que Hawks avait de lui s'était un peu effritée. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Au lieu de l'idéaliser, Hawks avait enfin une vision correcte de lui. Et c'était sans doute grâce à ça qu'ils pouvaient être réellement amis.

Il finit par inspirer profondément. Il pensait qu'il avait encore du temps avant de faire face à Touya, mais savoir qu'il n'avait plus qu'une semaine... Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire... Pour une fois, il décida de mettre son ego de côté et requit l'aide de son cadet.

« Tu crois que je devrais aller le voir à sa sortie ?

— ... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..., répondit Hawks à voix basse. Après tout ce temps, c'est impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense de toi.

— Je voulais le voir quand il était en prison ! J'étais prêt à entendre tous ses reproches ! C'est lui qui a refusé ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus au juste ? »

Hawks le regarda un moment. C'était une situation compliquée. Il avait son avis sur la question, bien entendu, mais il savait également qu'il était de parti pris.

« Parfois, certaines relations ne peuvent être sauvées, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes. Tu n'as pas bien agi envers lui, mais il a fait ses propres choix ! »

Enji le fixa un instant. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Hawks d'être aussi dur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais vu ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était sans doute normal. Dabi avait commis tant d'atrocité... Même s'il savait qu'il était mal placé pour juger, Enji ne pouvait, malgré tout, pas oublier les actions de Touya. Il avait toujours haï les vilains. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il haïssait Touya, mais... mais c'était compliqué. Dans tous les cas, même si Hawks avait raison, il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Il fallait qu'il fasse face à Touya.

« Je n'irai pas le voir directement, reprit-il alors, mais plus tard. Il faut au moins que j'essaye Hawks. »

Hawks ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. A vrai dire, la conversation le mettait mal à l'aise. Parler de Dabi était toujours aussi pénible, même après toutes ces années...

Ils finirent alors leur boisson en silence, avant de quitter le café. Enji observa du coin de l'oeil Hawks. Il avait ses propres soucis en tête, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir que le plus jeune n'allait pas bien. Toute cette histoire devait raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

« Fais attention à toi, marmonna-t-il alors lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Enji ? Quel honneur ! »

Hawks rigola doucement, mais Enji savait que ce n'était que de la comédie. Il pouvait lire au-delà de la barrière que le plus jeune mettait devant lui. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher aussi facilement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, reprit Hawks comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je vais gérer, comme toujours. »

Enji ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner, plus que sceptique. Ils finirent ensuite par se saluer et Hawks s'éloigna vers la gare alors qu'Enji rentra chez lui.

Ce dernier se sentait lessivé. Il avait l'impression qu'une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait quitté Yuei. Heureusement, le trajet en voiture n'était pas très long. Il retrouva assez vite sa maison... Une maison immense... Une maison vide... Tous ses enfants vivaient désormais ailleurs. Rentrer chez lui n'avait donc jamais rien d'agréable...

Dès qu'il pénétrait dans le hall d'entrée, son regard tombait systématiquement sur les photos qui étaient accrochées au mur. C'était une idée de Fuyumi pour rendre la maison plus chaleureuse. Elle voulait la rendre accueillante pour les fêtes de famille. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait eu aucune fête ici. Aiichiro, le fils de Natsuo, allait bientôt fêter son troisième anniversaire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les inviter pour l'occasion. Revoir toute sa famille... Il avait fait tellement d'erreurs avec ses enfants. Une part de lui voulait se rattraper avec son petit-fils. Construire une relation qu'il n'allait pas gâcher pour une fois. Si seulement Natsuo acceptait de le laisser faire. Mais il ne pouvait que comprendre sa réticence...

Parmi toutes les photos, il y en avait une devant laquelle il s'arrêtait plus souvent que les autres. Et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. Elle représentait ses quatre enfants. Il pouvait voir leur visage, souriant, un peu hésitant. Ses doigts passèrent sur celui de Touya. Les cheveux blancs en bataille, les yeux bleus aussi perçants que les siens, le corps maigre et trop petit pour son âge... Si seulement, Enji avait su prendre soin de lui... Touya était son premier enfant. Malgré ses ambitions, Enji avait ressenti beaucoup d'émotion à sa naissance. D'autant plus que l'accouchement avait été compliqué. Rei avait du accouché en urgence deux mois plus tôt que la date prévue. Né prématurément, Touya avait eu beaucoup de problème. Il avait même été infernal quand il avait pu retourner à la maison. Enji se souvenait sans peine de ses cris à ne plus en finir. Rei avait été épuisée, il avait même engagé une nounou pour la soulager. Mais lui...

Lui n'avait jamais réussi à s'en occuper. Même s'il était la chair de sa chair, il l'avait délaissé rapidement en le voyant être aussi faible. Il avait tellement honte de lui désormais, mais à l'époque, il était obnubilé par la première place. Battre All Might... Touya n'en était pas capable... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru en premier lieu. Ce fut pour ça qu'il avait eu Fuyumi peu de temps après. Pourtant, malgré les apparences et contre toutes attentes, Touya avait hérité de son alter. Un alter de feu puissant et destructeur. Un feu plus puissant que le sien. Enji avait alors commencé à le regarder d'une manière différente. Finalement, ce fils faible et fragile en valait peut-être la peine...

Il l'avait alors entrainé durement. Trop durement. Le corps de Touya n'était pas fait pour être capable de supporter une aussi grande puissance. Il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour son alter. Enji n'avait pas écouté ses plaintes. Pourtant, dans le fond, il le savait, il savait que c'était vrai, mais l'avait forcé malgré tout. Forcé jusqu'à ce que le corps de Touya craque.

Il avait tout gâché. Ils avaient pourtant eu une relation particulière, avant la naissance de Shoto. Mais cette dernière avait tout détruit. Forcément, Enji avait mis Touya de côté pour s'occuper de son dernier fils. Et ce qui en avait découlé... Enji n'était pas aveugle, il s'en était clairement rendu compte, mais il avait préféré faire comme s'il ne voyait rien. Parce que, c'était horrible à dire, mais à l'époque, il n'en avait rien eu à faire.

Touya était devenu jaloux. Touya était devenu amer. Mais ces sentiments s'étaient lentement transformés en profonde dépression. Touya avait décliné d'année en année. Et quand Rei avait quitté la maison, c'était devenu pire que tout. Et il n'avait rien fait...

Enji passa une main sur son visage d'un geste nerveux. Il avait tout foiré. Et maintenant... Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Même après sa conversation avec Hawks, il se sentait tout aussi perdu. Décidant de repousser ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête, il finit par se ressaisir et sortit son téléphone. Il chercha le numéro de Rei, hésita un instant, avant de pousser dessus. En temps normal, il ne serait pas passé par là, il aurait directement été chez elle. Mais il ne pouvait agir de la sorte avec son ex-femme. Même si elle allait mieux et avait réussi à le revoir, elle n'était pas remise de leur histoire pour autant. Elle ne le serait jamais. Il attendit donc avec patience qu'elle décroche. En espérant qu'elle décroche.

« ... Enji ? »

La voix faible de son ex-femme lui parvint à ses oreilles. Elle semblait sur ses gardes.

« Bonjour Rei, commença-t-il en se forçant pour que son ton soit le plus calme possible. Comment vas-tu ?

— Je vais bien et toi ? »

Elle était toujours tendue, mais sa voix se fit un peu plus forte.

« ... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, Rei...

— De quoi il s'agit ?

— De Touya. »

Il y eut un silence, avant que son ex-femme ne reprenne la parole.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

— Non... Il va bien. Enfin, je suppose. Ce n'est rien de grave. Mais il y a du nouveau... par rapport à sa peine de prison. »

Il l'entendit haleter.

« C'est lié à ce programme dont tout le monde parle ? finit-elle par reprendre d'une voix tremblante d'espoir.

— Oui. Il va pouvoir en bénéficier... Il va sortir de prison la semaine prochaine. »

Rei ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. La semaine prochaine ? Mais... Il en avait encore pour sept ans normalement. Elle baissa la tête. Des larmes remplirent ses yeux alors que ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Aussi vite, je... j'ai tellement espéré que cela arrive, mais... Il va vraiment sortir... ? On va... On va pouvoir le revoir... »

Enji ne dit rien, mais il repensait aux paroles de Hawks un peu plus tôt. Ils ne savaient pas ce que Touya avait en tête. Enji n'avait même jamais su ce que Touya pensait de sa mère. Leur relation était floue pour lui. Il ne s'y était jamais intéressé par le passé, et maintenant ce serait juste déplacé de poser des questions à Rei à ce sujet. Mais, malgré tout, Touya ne l'avait pas autorisé non plus à venir le voir en prison.

« Rei... Je voudrais quand même te dire de faire attention. On ne connait rien de lui. Même si c'est notre fils, ce Dabi, c'est une part de lui qu'on n'avait jamais vu. »

Rei s'essuya les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Mais elle avait du mal à gérer ses émotions après une telle nouvelle. Elle avait suivi les journaux, elle avait questionné Shoto, ... elle avait attendu d'en savoir plus... tout en ayant peur de trop y croire...

« Je le savais..., murmura-t-elle. Enfin, pas à ce point, mais... j'avais déjà pressenti qu'il avait une part d'ombre en lui. Par moment, il avait un drôle de regard... Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse commettre des actes si horribles. Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne l'ai pas toujours bien traité. Son alter de flamme... Sa personnalité... le fait que je voulais compenser pour Shoto... Et si c'était de ma faute s'il était devenu Dabi ? »

Enji dût se retenir pour ne pas grincer des dents. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient déjà eu quand Touya avait été envoyé en prison. Il ne tenait pas à revenir là-dessus.

« Il est le premier responsable de ses actes. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est ce qu'on va faire.

— ... Est-ce que les enfants sont au courant ? demanda Rei.

— Shoto ne va pas tarder à l'être.

— Il faut le leur dire.

— Bien sûr, concéda Enji.

— Natsuo saura sans doute ce qu'il faut faire. »

Rei savait que de la famille, c'était Natsuo qui avait été le plus proche de Touya. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation très forte. En théorie, c'était lui le mieux placé pour savoir comment contacter Touya, même si Rei n'aimait pas trop cette idée. C'était placer sa responsabilité sur les épaules de son fils. Sans parler du fait que Natsuo n'était peut-être pas prêt. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Elle avait essayé d'en discuter plusieurs fois avec lui, mais Natsuo ne s'était pas épanché. Il lui avait juste répondu que c'était comme ça. En voulait-il à Touya ? Le haïssait-il ? Ressentait-il encore cette complicité qui les avait longtemps lié ? Rei n'en avait aucune idée. Ils n'étaient pas doué pour la communication dans cette famille. C'était tellement plus simple de tout garder pour soi. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à se confier. Mais maintenant... vu la situation, il allait bien falloir...

« Je peux leur dire si tu veux, proposa Enji soucieux de ne pas donner trop de fardeau à Rei.

— Non, ça va. Je les vois bientôt, je le ferai... Enfin, si ça te convient.

— Bien sûr. »

Enji était un peu amer. Il était à nouveau dépossédé de son rôle parental, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas cherché.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles, d'ailleurs, pour les trois ans d'Aiichiro ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

— Oui. Natsuo et Hanayo ont fixé la date. Ils le feront le jour même chez eux. »

Enji acquiesça, raide. Natsuo ne lui avait rien dit. Il supposait donc qu'il n'était, à nouveau, pas le bienvenu.

« S'il ne t'en a pas encore parlé, c'est parce qu'il veut me protéger, déclara Rei comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Tu sais comment il est. Si têtu. Il a hérité ça de toi. »

La phrase était prononcée avec une étrange douceur. Comment Rei pouvait-elle se montrer aussi gentille avec lui après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Il ne méritait pas ça.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Rei affichait un léger sourire sur son visage, malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait. Parler avec Enji était éprouvant. Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Tout au long de la conversation, elle n'avait quitté des yeux son nouveau compagnon. Sa présence la rassurait. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Même si elle ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec son ex-mari, elle pouvait le gérer lorsque ça arrivait.

« Nous verrons bien, finit par soupirer Enji. Mais tiens-moi au courant quand tu leur auras parlé de Touya. J'aimerais qu'on soit soudé là-dessus. »

Rei hocha la tête. Un noeud se forma dans son ventre lorsqu'elle repensa à son fils ainé. C'était tellement plus facile de parler de ses autres enfants... Elle s'en voulait tant... Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Là-dessus, elle était bien au même niveau qu'Enji. Comment reprenait-on contact avec l'un de ses enfants qu'on avait plus vu depuis dix-huit ans ? Le lien entre un parent et son enfant était censé être naturel... Mais pas pour elle... Elle avait réussi à renouer avec Fuyumi et Natsuo. Elle avait même pu se pardonner et se faire pardonner par Shoto. Mais Touya... Ce dernier n'était jamais vu la voir à l'hôpital... Même avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, leur relation s'était ternie...

« Bien sûr, Enji. Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Malgré les craintes qu'elle ressentait toujours, pour une fois, elle était contente qu'il soit à ses côtés. Même s'il n'était pas plus doué qu'elle, sa détermination avait un côté réconfortant... Peut-être qu'ensemble, ils allaient enfin réussir à faire quelque chose de bien...Et ce fut ce sentiment-là qui les enveloppa tous deux lorsqu'ils finirent par raccrocher...

Après cette conversation, Enji se sentit un peu mieux. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait au moins ce qu'il devait faire. Et tant qu'il n'était pas perdu à ce niveau-là, il savait que tout irait bien...

* * *

Et voilà... Suite à ce chapitre, je tenais quand même à préciser quelque chose d'important pour moi. Même si dans cette histoire, Rei aura quelques contacts avec Enji, cela ne signifie pas que toutes les femmes qui ont été maltraitées doivent en faire de même. Même si l'agresseur regrette, même s'il change, il n'y aura jamais d'obligation à lui pardonner et à renouer avec lui. Prenez soin de vous, c'est le plus important !

Sinon, malgré mon retard, le prochain chapitre sera bien posté à la date prévue, donc ce dimanche-ci.

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	4. Chapitre trois

**Chapitre trois**

Deux semaines, quatorze jours, 336 heures...

Dabi n'avait cessé de penser au temps qui défilait, couché sur son lit. Il comptait les repas et tentait de ne pas perdre le fil, mais il avait du mal. Il dormait toujours beaucoup. Il n'avait pas eu de sortie ces derniers jours en plus. Comme si sa prochaine libération incitait les gardiens à le garder exclusivement dans sa cellule jusqu'au bout.

Mais alors que la date butoir approchait, Dabi le sentait de moins en moins. Il avait relu plusieurs fois les documents laissés par Mariko, essayant de voir s'il avait raté des phrases en petits caractères. Il se demandait encore où était le piège... Même si le suivi avec ce héros s'annonçait particulièrement pénible, Dabi avait encore du mal à croire qu'il pourrait vivre seul. Comment est-ce que ça allait se passer au juste ? Du jour au lendemain, on allait réellement le laisser seul ? Le changement lui paraissait tellement abrupt qu'il était plus que sceptique. Enfin, il serait surveillé en permanence, mais il retrouverait pleinement son autonomie... Même s'il avait reçu une tonne de papiers à lire et à signer après avoir avoir accepté d'entrer dans le programme, certains points lui paraissaient encore flou...

A quoi ressembleraient ses rendez-vous avec Eraser Head ? Et comment allaient-ils le forcer à se réinsérer dans la société ? Ils allaient l'obliger à avoir un travail respectable... Mais qu'allait-on lui demander de faire au juste ? Dabi avait toujours aimé avoir sa tranquillité et son propre rythme de vie... Il se sentait de moins en moins confiant... Il espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en acceptant ce programme. Une part de lui ne voulait toujours pas sortir. Dehors... Il n'avait jamais trouvé à sa place à l'extérieur. Pas avant qu'il ne se joigne à la Ligue en tout cas. Grâce à eux, il avait eu une bonne excuse pour libérer son alter et sa colère...

Il jeta un air sombre aux bracelets qui entouraient ses poignets. Il les sentait à peine, mais il ne pouvait les oublier. Il devrait encore les porter tout au long de sa conditionnelle. Retrouver la vie active sans pouvoir se servir de son alter... Il n'aimait pas ça. Cela lui rappelait une mauvaise époque de sa vie. Celle où il vivait encore avec son père...

Dabi soupira. Il avait beau ne pas savoir ce qu'il attendait, il ne pouvait, malgré tout, pas s'empêcher de continuer à compter. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une semaine... cinq jours... trois jours... un jour...

Le matin de sa libération, Dabi fixait le plafond de sa cellule sans vraiment l'apercevoir. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur ce qui allait arriver. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cette journée allait se dérouler. Il se sentait en position de faiblesse et il détestait ça...

Mais alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, la porte de sa cellule grinça, s'ouvrant sur un gardien que Dabi avait déjà vu quelques fois. Malgré son air froid et sa carrure impressionnante, il était plutôt sympathique – enfin, comparé aux autres.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Dabi se redressa, quittant sa maigre couchette.

« Tu vas pouvoir sortir maintenant. Tu es prêt ? lui demanda l'autre homme.

— Oui. »

Non. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il s'avança alors vers le gardien et s'arrêta devant lui, attendant qu'il lui mette les menottes.

« C'est fini pour toi tout ça, sourit le gardien. Tu es libre. »

Dabi le regarda un instant. Rien à faire, cette phrase résonnait étrangement dans son esprit. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait correct, il était quand même libre d'une certaine manière...

« Tiens, reprit le gardien tout en lui donnant une petite boite en carton. Rassemble tes affaires. Tout ce que tu laisseras ici sera jeté. »

Dabi prit la boite d'un geste nonchalant. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à prendre avec lui. Il mit dedans ses documents importants et les deux rares livres qu'on l'avait autorisé à garder. Puis, il suivit le gardien, sans aucune entrave. Ils déambulèrent dans plusieurs couloirs. C'était un vrai labyrinthe ici, Dabi en perdait le fil. Et tous ces systèmes de sécurité ! Il ne serait pas surpris si on le faisait tourner en rond exprès pour qu'il n'ait aucun repère.

Lorsqu'enfin le gardien s'arrêta, ce fut dans une petite salle où étaient entreposés plusieurs dizaines de grands casiers. Il se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé. Il en ressortit les vieux habits de Dabi. Ceux qu'il portait sur lui au moment de son incarcération. Dabi remarqua qu'ils avaient été lavés parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang dessus.

« Change-toi et rejoins-moi dans le couloir. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce pour lui laisser une certaine intimité. Dabi changea alors rapidement de vêtements. Il n'était pas mécontent de quitter l'horrible uniforme de la prison. Lorsqu'il remit sa longue veste noire, il soupira, satisfait. Il se sentait bien mieux comme ça. Après avoir déposé ses anciens vêtements dans le bac, il sortit à son tour. Il suivit alors le gardien qui l'entraina dans plusieurs couloirs, lui faisant à nouveau perdre le sens de l'orientation. Mais, bientôt, Dabi aperçut la lueur du jour. Son appréhension se mit à grimper en même temps que ses pas le rapprochaient de la sortie. Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière grille de sécurité à ouvrir. Le gardien se tourna alors vers lui.

« C'est une vraie chance qu'on te donne. Ne la gâche pas. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici, d'accord ? »

Dabi acquiesça d'un geste faible. Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement. Le gardien l'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur, où l'attendait son assistante de justice. En la voyant, Dabi fut rassuré. Il avait craint un instant que ce ne soit quelqu'un d'autre qui ne vienne le chercher...

L'air frais frappa alors son visage. Cette sensation si banale, si ordinaire lui fit pourtant une étrange impression...

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel. La lumière l'éblouissait. Toutes ces années passées à l'ombre de sa cellule, éclairé aux lampes de mauvaises qualités avaient dû altérer sa vue... Ses yeux lui faisaient un peu mal, mais, pourtant, ça lui faisait du bien aussi. Il retrouvait enfin ces sensations-là.

« M. Todoroki... »

Dabi tourna un regard incrédule vers Mariko. Cette dernière semblait mal à l'aise. Clairement, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait l'appeler.

« ... Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Dabi remarqua enfin qu'elle l'attendait auprès d'une voiture. Il acquiesça alors et s'avança vers elle. Arrivé près du véhicule, il se tourna une dernière fois. Le gardien était déjà retourné à l'intérieur. Dabi fixa un instant l'immense bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il partait d'ici pour toujours... Enfin, s'il arrivait à suivre sa conditionnelle. Cet endroit... Même de l'extérieur, il était peu accueillant. Dabi se souvenait sans peine de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait été emmené ici. Il avait eu beau faire semblant de rien, il avait eu peur malgré tout. L'enfermement... Cette perte totale de liberté... les quinze ans qui l'attendaient... Oui, ça l'avait effrayé. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin en sortir, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas tellement plus rassuré que le jour de son arrivée...

Alors que Mariko s'installa derrière le volant, il prit place à ses côtés. Il soupira longuement tout en fermant la portière. Il détestait les trajets en voiture, il était vite malade. Un mal qui était apparu dans sa petite enfance et qui n'avait jamais disparu.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Encore cette question. Ça ne touchait que le matériel, il en était persuadé. Et de ce côté-là, oui, il était prêt. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais pour le reste... Non, il ne serait jamais prêt. Il finit, malgré tout, par acquiescer et Mariko démarra la voiture. Dabi resta silencieux. Il aurait dû avoir pas mal de question à lui poser. Pourtant, il se moquait bien de tout ça. De l'endroit où ils allaient, où il allait vivre, de tout ce qui allait changer pour lui. Pour l'instant, tout ça n'avait pas de réelle importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était juste le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il avait du mal à croire que tout ça était bel et bien vrai.

Après toutes ces années en prison, il pouvait enfin retrouver la vie réelle. L'extérieur... Il n'avait jamais réalisé, avant son incarcération, à quel point cette liberté était précieuse. Tout comme le fait de pouvoir s'informer. Il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé ces huit dernières années et il se sentait complètement impuissant. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il observait avec tant d'attention le paysage. Il voulait voir si les choses avaient changé en son absence. Mais, jusqu'ici, aucun changement ne lui sautait aux yeux.

Des arbres, des maisons... La vie qui reprenait son cours... Non, en fait, c'était pire que ça, c'était la preuve que la vie avait continué sans peine en son absence. Non pas qu'il en doutait, mais... le voir de ses propres yeux n'était tout de même pas très agréable.

La voiture roula pendant plusieurs heures. N'importe qui d'autre aurait essayé de faire la conversation, mais Mariko semblait comprendre son besoin de calme. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, le laissant dans une bulle silencieuse bien agréable. Dabi ne se sentait pas à l'aise. En dehors du fait qu'il avait mal de tête et qu'il se sentait légèrement nauséeux, un autre mal le rongeait. La part de lui qui n'avait pas envie de cette nouvelle liberté ne cessait de se poser des questions. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il n'avait aucune ambition, aucune réelle envie. Sans la Ligue, sans Shigaraki, sans moyen concret pour pouvoir mener à bien ses idéaux, ... plus rien n'avait de sens... Il était juste... mort de l'intérieur. Alors est-ce que cela avait un intérêt ? A part celui d'avoir un quotidien un peu plus confortable...

La voiture finit par quitter l'autoroute et s'engagea sur des petites routes. Dabi essaya de reconnaitre la ville. Ça ressemblait à Tokyo... Une ville qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Il finit par reconnaitre certains bâtiments. Ils étaient à Shinagawa. Le véhicule finit par s'immobiliser dans une petite rue remplie de résidences qui semblaient être des appartements. Comme Mariko sortit de la voiture, il en fit de même, non sans un certain soulagement.

« C'est ici que vous allez vivre. » déclara alors Mariko d'une voix enjouée.

Dabi releva les yeux. Il était face à un haut bâtiment. Il compta douze étages. C'était un immeuble typique des grandes villes. L'aspect n'était pas insalubre. De l'extérieur en tout cas...

« Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai tout ça à l'intérieur. »

A l'aide de clé, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et entra dans l'immeuble. Ils marchèrent dans le petit hall pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle appuya sur le numéro sept. L'ascenseur monta, tandis que Dabi resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il ne se sentait, à nouveau, pas très à l'aise.

Une fois arrivé au bon étage, ils sortirent dans le couloir. Il y avait quatre portes sur le pallier. Mariko le mena à la première sur la droite.

« C'est un studio de quarante mètres carrés, proche des magasins, déclara-t-elle tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Il appartient au gouvernement et a été mis à leur disposition pour le programme de réinsertion. Vous êtes donc locataire et vous devrez payer un loyer. »

Dabi l'écouta sans rien dire. Son regard se perdait sur les lieux tandis que Mariko lui fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire. C'était bien plus grand et plus propre que tout ce qu'il avait connu avant la prison. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon. L'endroit était très lumineux grâce aux deux grandes porte-fenêtres qui menaient à une petit terrasse. La chambre était à part. C'était petit, à peine de quoi mettre un lit et un petit meuble, mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Tout était déjà meublé au minimum.

« Toutes les informations sont sur ces papiers. »

Mariko lui montra un dossier qu'elle posa sur la table.

« Vous voulez qu'on regarde ça ensemble ? »

Dabi acquiesça. Mieux valait montrer qu'il s'intéressait un minimum, même si ce n'était pas spécialement le cas... Ils s'assirent alors tous deux. Les chaises n'étaient pas inconfortables... Malgré lui, Dabi laissa son regard trainer à travers la fenêtre... Le temps n'était pas très beau. Les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus présents et grisâtres. Il allait sans doute pleuvoir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cette vision.

« Bien, alors..., commença Mariko tout en sortant certaines feuilles. Voilà, ça, c'est le loyer que vous devrez payer tous les mois. Vous voyez, là c'est la date limite pour faire le paiement et là, le numéro de compte. »

Dabi força son regard à revenir sur les documents qu'elle lui présentait. Bien, oui, il savait lire. Il n'était pas stupide tout de même.

« Ici se trouve mon numéro de téléphone. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ! A tout instant, d'accord ? Je suis là pour ça. »

Dabi acquiesça pour la forme, mais se promit déjà de ne jamais utiliser son numéro.

« De toute façon, je reviendrai vous voir d'ici un mois. Je préfère mener les premiers rendez-vous à domicile. C'est une meilleure manière pour moi de m'assurer que tout va bien pour vous. »

_Ou pour mieux me contrôler_, corrigea Dabi dans sa tête.

« Sinon, vous verrez Eraser Head demain à dix heures. Je vous ai noté l'adresse ici. Au dos, vous avez l'itinéraire en métro. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Mais ne soyez pas en retard. C'est un rendez-vous très important. D'autant plus que c'est lui qui vous a trouvé votre travail. Il vous expliquera tout ça demain. En attendant, tenez... »

Elle sortit du dossier une carte bancaire qu'elle lui tendit.

« Elle ne contient pas beaucoup d'argent pour l'instant, juste le strict nécessaire pour vous permettre de vivre avant de recevoir votre salaire. »

Dabi la prit du bout des doigts. Malgré son âge, il n'en avait jamais eu une auparavant. Il s'était toujours servi d'argent liquide. Il n'était pas stupide. C'était sans doute censé passer pour un acte charitable, mais ça n'en était pas un. Avec cette carte, tous ses achats seraient traçables. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un distributeur. Et puis... il n'aimait pas cette idée d'être redevable. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il pouvait s'en sortir seul... Même si, sans argent, la tentation de replonger dans les activités illégales était plus forte...

« Cet argent est une avance, reprit Mariko. Il sera retiré de votre première paye. »

Ah, là c'était plus clair et plus logique.

« Vous pouvez trouver toutes les informations nécessaires sur cette carte ici. »

Dabi laissa trainer ses yeux sur le papier, retenant mentalement le code qui y était associé.

« Je vous ai, également, noté plusieurs adresses de commerce utiles.

— Très bien...

— Sinon, ça aussi c'est important. Tenez. »

Elle lui tendit une autre carte.

« Nous l'avons fait refaire un peu avant votre libération. Votre nouvelle adresse est déjà écrite dessus. »

Dabi plissa les yeux lorsqu'il lut Touya Todoroki sur sa carte d'identité. Ils avaient dû utilisé une des photos prises lors de son arrivée en prison... C'était étrange d'avoir à nouveau ses papiers en règle...

« Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

— Pas pour l'instant. »

Il allait lire ces documents plus tard, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait toujours su se retrouver quand il vivait dans la rue. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela ait changé.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse un tour des environs avec vous ?

— Non. »

Non mais pour qui elle le prenait ? Il n'était plus un gamin. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le prenne par la main.

« Très bien... Si vous n'avez plus d'autres demandes, je ne vais pas tarder à vous laisser. »

Les yeux de Dabi s'écarquillèrent à cette phrase. Comme ça ? Aussi vite ?

« Nous voulons vraiment vous laisser le plus d'autonomie possible, reprit-elle en voyant son expression. Cela fait partie du programme. »

Sans doute, mais il avait du mal à s'y faire. Après avoir été sous surveillance non-stop pendant huit années, il trouvait ça hallucinant qu'on le laisse seul aussi rapidement.

« Vous êtes sous libération conditionnelle dès aujourd'hui. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que vous ne retrouviez pas cette liberté. Nous sommes vraiment intransigeant sur ce point, sinon le programme n'aurait aucun sens. »

Probablement. Cependant, il aurait cru que la transition serait peut-être moins brutale... bien qu'effectivement, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait encore lui dire... et il n'était pas contre son départ.

« Bien, avant d'y aller, j'ai encore quelques recommandations pour vous... Sachez que c'est une chance que l'on vous offre. Un chance précieuse et unique. Si vous la gâchez, vous n'en aurez pas d'autres. Je sais que sortir de prison n'est pas aussi simple que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Les premiers jours sont souvent déstabilisants, c'est pourquoi il est préférable que l'ancien détenu ne reste pas seul, mais vu votre situation... »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard tandis qu'elle hésitait sur les mots à employer.

« N'hésitez vraiment pas à m'appeler si vous n'allez pas bien. Ce ne sera jamais vu comme quelque chose de négatif. Au contraire même. D'ailleurs, si vous décidez un jour de commencer une thérapie, cela serait très positif pour votre dossier. »

Dabi fut complètement blasé en entendant cette phrase. Comme s'il allait aller voir un psy. Il n'avait absolument aucune confiance en ces gens-là.

« Sachez qu'Eraser Head et moi-même, nous nous réunirons tous les mois pour discuter de votre situation. Il nous incombe de vérifier si vous respectez bien vos conditions de libération. Alors, si vous avez la moindre question à ce niveau-là, le moindre doute, vous n'hésitez pas. D'accord ? »

Dabi acquiesça plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

« Bien... Et s'il y a un problème dans votre collaboration avec Eraser Head, venez m'en parler également. Je suis là pour vous aider. D'ailleurs, souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne à votre rendez-vous de demain ?

— Non... »

Sa voix était terne et fatiguée. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec son attitude.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que notre collaboration se passe pour le mieux. Je vous souhaite bon courage. »

Après s'être assurée qu'il l'ait bien entendue, elle le salua. Dabi fit un geste vague de la tête. Mariko le regarda alors une dernière fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait réellement plus besoin de rien, puis elle s'en alla, laissant derrière elle un long silence étrange et intense.

Dabi regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Et maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Ses armoires ne contenaient que le strict nécessaire. Peut-être devrait-il aller faire quelques courses. Il ne savait pas... Peut-être qu'il y verrait plus clair après son rendez-vous du lendemain... Mais en attendant, que faire ? Il regarda l'heure qu'affichait son micro-onde. Il n'était qu'onze heures du matin. Il regarda longuement les chiffres. La notion du temps... Il avait de nouveau droit à l'avoir... Ce n'était rien... C'était tout...

Il soupira... Il se sentait encore plus perdu. Une partie de lui était restée en prison. Et peut-être qu'elle y serait pour toujours. Ce studio était agréable, bien situé, lumineux et loin d'être insalubre. Mais ce n'était pas lui... Perdu, il finit par s'éloigner dans la salle de bain, pour passer un peu d'eau sur son visage et peut-être profiter d'une douche. Maintenant qu'il pouvait décider quand en prendre une et combien de temps rester sous l'eau, il n'allait pas s'en priver...

Mais lorsque son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il se stoppa net. Il n'aimait pas se voir, pas de cette manière-là. A la prison, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de faire face à sa propre image et quand c'était le cas, il faisait ça rapidement sous une lumière terne et faible. Mais ici... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attarder sur ses traits. Sa main passa lentement sur son visage, touchant sa peau rugueuse. Ça avait un meilleur aspect que ce qu'il avait remarqué jusqu'ici. Avec une bonne luminosité, il pouvait mieux apercevoir les détails. Sa peau marquée était juste un peu plus foncée. Ce n'était pas si visible que ça. Enfin, comparé à avant... Il ne ressemblait plus tellement à un monstre ou un cadavre ambulant. Même si ses cicatrices ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçues, elles semblaient moins prononcées malgré tout...

Ses yeux remontèrent ensuite vers ses cheveux blancs. Il les détestait toujours autant. En se regardant dans le miroir, il avait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Si différente de Touya, si différente de Dabi. Peut-être qu'au fond il n'était juste plus personne. Un mort encore en vie. Un simple corps sans âme. Marcher, avancer, manger, ... Il effectuait tout ça comme un automate. Mais était-ce si grave ? C'était comme ça, c'était tout.

Au moins, il avait vécu. Ça avait été court, mais il était allé au bout de ses idées, au bout de sa colère. Maintenant, il faisait face aux conséquences. La prison n'était pas la seule entrave à sa liberté. Même en étant dehors, il était toujours prisonnier. Parce que son châtiment, il se l'était pris à perpétuité. Il n'existait plus. Tout ce qui survivait de lui, c'était ce corps décharné qui n'était qu'un vulgaire mélange entre ce qui avait défini Touya et ce qui avait caractérisé Dabi.

Il détourna alors les yeux du miroir et retira rapidement ses vêtements. Il entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau. De plus en plus chaude. La chaleur n'était pas un réel problème, même si sa peau fut rapidement marquée de rouge. Il avait l'habitude avec son alter... Ça lui faisait du bien... Il resta longtemps sous l'eau, appréciant les picotements que cela provoqua sur sa peau. Il était entouré par de la vapeur. C'était agréable. Il frotta longuement ses cheveux, avant de laver son corps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pu prendre son temps pour ça. Il faisait trainer les choses exprès, se détendant lentement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il coupa l'eau à regret et sortit, enroulant son corps dans un épais essuie de bain. Le miroir était désormais couvert de buée. C'était bien mieux comme ça...

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, séché et habillé, il se retrouva confronté au même problème que tout à l'heure. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il n'avait rien... Il avait, certes, passé des années sans rien, déambulant dans les rues, mais c'était différent malgré tout. Il n'avait pas ce vide en lui...

Il se laissa alors tomber sur le divan et fixa le plafond. Comme à la prison... Est-ce que tous les prisonniers se sentaient comme ça quand ils pouvaient enfin sortir ? Qu'était-on supposé faire pour reprendre sa vie en main ? Est-ce que ça en valait seulement la peine ? Peut-être que non... Peut-être qu'il devrait juste fuir tout ça... Il y avait pensé en prison, mais avec toutes ces caméras braquées sur lui, c'était impossible. Mais ici... Il était seul, personne ne le surveillait. Du moins, à sa connaissance... Ce serait facile. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il essayerait...

Dabi ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. De cette nuit où tout aurait dû finir. Mais c'était tellement différent d'aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'était le vide qui l'entourait. A l'époque, ça avait été un trop plein d'émotions négatives. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Peut-être que les deux étaient tout aussi horribles à leur manière. Mais Dabi se demandait quand même s'il ne préfèrerait pas ressentir à nouveau la douleur qui l'avait paralysé à l'époque. La souffrance, la jalousie, la rancoeur... Au moins, il se sentait vivant. Douloureusement vivant, mais vivant quand même. Alors que maintenant...

Il imaginait déjà les grands titres s'il venait à s'ôter la vie. Ou peut-être que non. Peut-être que tout le monde l'avait oublié et qu'on se fichait bien de Dabi. Peut-être qu'Endeavor avait fait en sorte d'effacer son nom de la mémoire collective. D'ailleurs, est-ce que cet enfoiré était toujours numéro un ? Il y avait tant de chose qu'il ignorait... Comme sur Shoto. Malgré lui, la curiosité était là. Est-ce que le fils parfait avait réussi à réaliser les attentes de son cher père ? Ah... Peut-être qu'il était encore amer après tout... Mais cette ignorance l'avait tant rongé en prison... Sauf qu'il n'y était plus.

Dabi se redressa, étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il n'avait ni ordinateur, ni téléphone portable – il avait bien remarqué le téléphone fixe dans le salon, mais ça ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Ceci dit, il n'en avait pas besoin pour mener à bien ses recherches. Il n'avait qu'à se rendre dans un cyber-café. Il remit donc ses bottes et sortit de son appartement sans attendre, tachant de ne pas oublier les clés.

Une fois dehors, il inspira profondément. Il se sentait un peu incertain. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'on le laissait réellement seul et aller où il voulait. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il se savait qu'on avait placé un localisateur géographique dans son bracelet qu'il ne pouvait retirer. Ils l'espionnaient surement à distance. Mais qu'importe. Il avait bien le droit d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Il ne comptait rien y faire de mal en plus.

Il fallait juste le trouver. Dabi connaissait vaguement le quartier, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, même avant son incarcération. Ce n'était rien, ça lui faisait une excuse pour découvrir les environs. C'était l'une de ses vieilles habitudes, quand il devait sans cesse changer d'endroit : toujours connaitre comme sa poche les rues qui l'entouraient.

Marcher dans la rue sans devoir se cacher... C'était nouveau ça aussi. Et pourtant, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Personne ne semblait reconnaitre le méchant Dabi. Et ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Il avait suffisamment à gérer comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve. Il savait que c'était réel, mais, en même temps, ça lui paraissait tellement étrange... Etre dehors... Sans aucune contrainte... seul... Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'y faire.

Alors qu'il avançait à pas lents, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil discrets derrière lui. On devait forcément le suivre. Le contraire lui paraissait impensable. Mais, dans tous les cas, il ne ressentait aucune menace. Il ne semblait être qu'un passant parmi tant d'autres dans cette ville. Pour la première fois, il fut content que son apparence physique ait changé. Au moins, personne ne le remarquait. Cela ne durerait peut-être pas, alors il devait en profiter...

Il visualisa assez rapidement où se trouvait les magasins alimentaires, ainsi que le centre commercial. Et au bout de vingt minutes de marche, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il entra dans le cyber-café et loua une pièce individuelle. Il l'avait souvent fait, juste après s'être enfoui de chez lui, quand il n'osait pas encore passer la nuit dehors. Une fois seul, il s'installa sur la chaise et alluma l'ordinateur. C'était tellement étrange. Tout était allé si vite. Il devait s'habituer, se réadapter. Pour l'instant, tout lui paraissait flou. Comme si son esprit était en dehors de son corps et que celui-ci continuait de fonctionner par pure habitude.

Il lança le moteur de recherche sans attendre et, sans aucune hésitation, il écrivit le nom de la Ligue des Vilains. Plusieurs articles lui apparurent alors. Plissant des yeux, il essaya de repérer un site fiable. Lorsqu'il cliqua sur le lien, son regard parcourut rapidement les mots qui lui faisaient face.

Il regarda ensuite d'autres articles, et encore et encore. Il dut faire pas mal le tri. Il ne cherchait pas de débat, ni d'opinion quelle qu'elle soit. Il voulait juste les faits. Il finit donc par apprendre que Shigaraki avait été sauvé de la peine de mort grâce à une réforme de la loi. Il était actuellement détenu en hôpital psychiatrique. Ce que beaucoup de personnes n'avait pas trouvé juste. Dabi lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi en penser...

Au moins, Shigaraki n'était plus à Tartarus... C'était sans doute mieux comme ça... Il n'aurait pas pu supporter cet endroit bien longtemps. Même s'il était fort, il avait toujours eu une santé mentale fragile. Mais comment était l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Est-ce que c'était réellement mieux que Tartarus ? Dabi avait besoin de savoir. Dabi avait besoin de le revoir. Mais c'était impossible avec cette interdiction de revoir la Ligue... Il devrait attendre sept ans... Une éternité... Non, il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution pour au moins avoir de ses nouvelles. Il ne trouvait aucune indication sur la durée de sa peine. Sans doute qu'elle était à vie...

La plupart des autres membres de la Ligue avait atterri à Tartarus également, sauf Twice qui avait directement intégré un hôpital psychiatrique. Les peines oscillaient entre quinze ans et la prison à vie... Dabi avait vraiment eu de la chance... A moins que son intuition ne se soit révélée juste. Quelqu'un avait plaidé en sa faveur. Vu sa position dans la Ligue, il aurait dû avoir le même châtiment que Shigaraki ou, au moins, une peine de prison à vie. Quinze ans... C'était lui qui avait eu la peine la plus légère au final... Ça cachait forcément quelque chose... Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir...

Soupirant fortement, il finit par se ressaisir. Si, il allait faire face à la vérité quelle qu'elle soit. Après toutes ces années passées dans l'ignorance, il ne tenait plus à y rester. Il tapa alors son nom dans le moteur de recherche...

_Dabi, le célèbre tueur incendiaire, va-t-il pouvoir bénéficier de ce nouveau programme d'insertion ? De nombreuses voix s'élèvent en opposition !_

Dabi tiqua. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'article ridicule. Il voulait plutôt savoir ce qui s'était passé bien avant ça. Il remonta donc dans ses recherches, tachant d'en apprendre plus.

_Scandale : l'un des membres de la Ligue des Vilains, Dabi, s'avère être le fils ainé d'Endeavor !_

_Touya Todoroki, véritable identité de Dabi, le terrible meurtrier !_

_Arrestation de Dabi ! Effroi dans le monde héroïque !_

_Endeavor assume être responsable des actes de son fils._

_Quinze ans de prison seulement pour Touya Todoroki, son nom de famille a-t-il joué un rôle ?_

_Endeavor déclare ne plus être apte à être un héros après l'arrestation de l'un de ses enfants._

_Endeavor démissionne, Hawks devient le nouveau numéro 1 des héros !_

Les mots défilèrent sous les yeux de Dabi. Plus qu'étonné, il lisait les moindres détails qui s'affichaient devant lui. Il ne sut qu'en penser... Endeavor avait renoncé à son rôle de héros pour atténuer sa peine... Ça n'avait aucun sens. Dabi pensait que c'était peut-être Shoto qui était intervenu en sa faveur... Il avait réellement beaucoup de mal à croire ces articles. Mais ce qu'il lut ensuite le désarçonna encore plus.

_Révélations de dernière minute ! Dabi aurait collaboré par les héros pour avoir une peine plus légère !_

Quoi ? Dabi fronça les sourcils, tout en lisant l'article. C'était... c'était n'importe quoi. Ce n'était jamais arrivé ! Jamais il n'aurait trahi les autres pour avoir une peine plus courte. D'où sortaient ces mensonges ? Etait-ce une manipulation d'Endeavor ? A moins que... Hawks aurait-il menti à la commission pour lui ? Le cœur de Dabi rata un battement à cette pensée, mais il se ressaisit très vite. Non. C'était impossible. Cela avait forcément un lien avec la démission d'Endeavor. Mais c'était tellement étrange...

Dabi se laissa aller contre son siège, réfléchissant. Jamais, jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu conscience que son arrestation ait pu avoir de telles conséquences sur son géniteur. Et, honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait. C'était trop flou dans son esprit. Mais c'était une bonne chose que ce faux héros cesse de pratiquer son travail. Cependant, la nouvelle était tellement surprenante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus. Il fit alors rapidement une nouvelle recherche pour connaitre le top dix actuel des héros...

_Le nouveau top des héros a été révélé lundi ! Sans surprise, il n'y a pas eu de changements majeurs parmi les premières places. Retrouvez ci-dessous le classement intégral des 100 meilleurs héros actuels !_

_1\. Deku_

_2\. Ground Zero_

_3\. Hawks_

_4\. Shoto_

_5\. Edgeshot_

_6\. Miruko_

_7\. Sun Eater_

_8\. Dieu Sylvestre _

_9\. Nejire-chan_

_10\. Ouragan_

_11\. ..._

Il y avait des images à côté... Alors ce gosse... Celui que Shigaraki voulait tant tuer... C'était lui le numéro un à présent ? Dabi se souvenait de la force incroyable qu'il avait déployée contre Shigaraki. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça dans le fond... Et Katsuki... Ce sale gamin qu'ils avaient kidnappé pour en faire un vilain était numéro deux. Dabi l'avait pourtant bien dit à Shigaraki que ça ne servait à rien. Mais à l'époque, Shigaraki ne l'écoutait pas... Chassant ses souvenirs, il passa rapidement sur le nom de Hawks, ne voulant pas s'y attarder. Le numéro quatre était bien plus intéressant. Shoto n'était donc pas premier, ni même deuxième. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage de Dabi. C'était mesquin, mais qu'importe. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait porté dans son coeur un jour. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas réellement. Les liens du sang n'avait parfois aucune signification...

Mais en tout cas, c'était vrai alors... Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Endeavor... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir comment il se sentait... Il ne voulait pas trop y penser... Ses émotions étaient toujours trop confuses quand il pensait à sa famille. Mieux valait laisser ce sujet loin de son esprit...

Il passa alors son temps à s'informer sur des choses et d'autres. Plus que de la connaissance, il cherchait surtout à tuer le temps. Rien ne l'attendait chez lui. Il n'avait aucune perspective en dehors de son rendez-vous du lendemain. Ça ne l'enchantait pas des masses, mais au moins ça lui faisait une activité. Il en était arrivé là... Peut-être que ce héros saurait le renseigner sur l'état de santé de Shigaraki. C'était tout ce qui importait encore à Dabi.

Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas dépenser trop d'argent dans ce cyber-café. Il finit donc par sortir après quelques heures. Il ne rentra pas directement à l'appartement. Ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui de toute façon et il se sentait mieux dans les rues. Après tout ce temps passé enfermé, il voulait juste sentir l'air frais sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, même si les nuages étaient toujours là. Heureusement, les rues n'étaient pas fort fréquentées. Même après toutes ces années de solitude, Dabi ne tenait pas à passer du temps entouré. A vrai dire, il voulait plutôt fuir les autres comme la peste.

Il marcha donc sans but, sans faire attention au temps qui passe. Il essayait de s'habituer à nouveau à l'extérieur, à cette semi-liberté qui s'offrait à lui. Il aurait voulu ressentir plus d'émotions que ça, mais son cœur resta terne...

Au bout d'un moment, il décida de passer au magasin pour s'acheter quelques vêtements. Juste le strict nécessaire, mais au moins de quoi pouvoir s'habiller différemment plusieurs jours d'affilé. Après ça, il ne trouva plus d'excuse pour rester à l'extérieur. La pluie s'était mise à tomber. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti la pluie sur lui. Mais... il se sentait fatigué... tellement fatigué...

Il retourna à son appartement vers dix-huit heures. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il se rassit sur le divan. Le silence l'entourait. Un silence lourd et pesant. Avec son premier salaire, il faudrait qu'il s'achète une télévision pour qu'il ait au moins de quoi passer le temps. Qu'allait-il faire de sa soirée ? En temps normal, il aurait été trainer dehors. Il avait toujours aimé marcher pendant la nuit. C'était son élément. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Pourquoi faire de toute manière ? Errer sans but ? Il l'avait trop fait. A l'époque, il était animé de rage. Ça l'aidait à se sentir vivant. Mais une coquille vide ne pouvait pas être vivante. Il n'y avait plus rien qui l'animait.

Et puis, mine de rien, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sur le moment même, ça lui avait fait un choc de lire toutes ces nouvelles. Les autres membres de la Ligue... Les savoir dans cette situation, c'était pénible pour lui. Oh oui, tout le monde disait qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité, qu'ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils cherchaient. Peut-être oui. Mais ils devaient souffrir malgré tout... Souffrir ou pire... Se sentir vide... Se sentir mort... Comme lui...

Dabi ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne voulait penser à rien... A rien du tout... Et être juste allongé sur le divan. Ne rien faire. C'était peut-être tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour l'instant. Si pathétique... Il ne valait vraiment rien décidément. Etre ici ou en prison... Il s'était bercé d'illusion, ça n'allait rien changer.

Il dut s'obliger à se préparer à manger. On lui avait laissé des ramen. Parfait. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps à cuisiner de toute manière. Il força ensuite la nourriture au fond de sa gorge. Ça n'avait rien de plaisant, rien d'agréable. C'était juste nécessaire. Oui, il était bien mort à l'intérieur... Chaque minute qui passait depuis sa libération ne faisait que lui confirmer cette sensation.

Il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans les provisions données par la commission. Evidemment. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il aurait dû en acheter. Peut-être que se perdre dans l'alcool lui aurait fait du bien... Mais il n'avait rien et il n'avait plus envie de ressortir. Il se sentait juste épuisé... Epuisé de tout... Epuisé de la vie. Il alla alors dans sa chambre, retira ses vêtements qu'il laissa simplement trainer au sol et se glissa dans ses draps. Ils sentaient bons, ils avaient dû être récemment lavés. On faisait beaucoup trop d'effort pour qu'il soit bien installé. Ça cachait quelque chose. C'était toujours comme ça quand on était gentil avec lui après tout.

C'était ce qui c'était passé avec Hawks. Bon, pas au début. Au début, le héros avait été trop sur ses gardes. Il avait clairement eu du mal à communiquer avec lui. Dabi aurait dû rester sur cette première impression ! Mais au fil du temps, il s'était rapproché de lui, faisant semblant d'avoir les mêmes intérêts. Lui faisant presque les yeux doux. Dabi ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait toujours manqué d'affection. Et quand ce type avait commencé à lui en donner, il s'était laissé prendre au piège. Hawks était beau et il avait réussi à l'atteindre... Mais, au final, tout ça, c'était faux. De simples illusions. Des mensonges horribles.

Même si sa haine avait disparu avec le temps, comme toutes ses émotions d'ailleurs, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner ça. Il pourrait pardonner l'infiltration de Hawks dans la Ligue, mais pas le fait qu'il ait joué avec ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il avait imaginé tout ça, dans le fond... Mais il avait réellement senti comme... une forme de tendresse entre eux... Il devait vraiment perdre la tête à cette époque... Comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir de la tendresse pour lui... Pas quelqu'un comme Hawks en tout cas. Le héros n'était pas assez abimé que pour tomber aussi bas. Pas comme l'étaient les autres membres de la Ligue.

Et dire que c'était de sa faute... De la faute de Dabi s'ils étaient emprisonnés. Et maintenant, il était le seul à être sorti... Même s'il s'était toujours montré détaché d'eux, la culpabilité était un lourd fardeau... Fermant les yeux pour dormir, Dabi ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Mais la vie ne fut pas clémente avec lui. Elle ne lui permit pas de quitter la partie aussi facilement. Dabi se réveilla avec les premiers rayons de soleil qui infiltrèrent son appartement. Tellement habitué à ne pas avoir de rideaux, il n'avait même pas pensé à les tirer...

Il avait étrangement bien dormi. Son matelas était bien plus confortable que celui de la prison. Il s'étira et regarda l'heure. Bien, il avait largement le temps de se préparer avant son rendez-vous. Il se leva, un peu hagard. Ça lui fit bizarre de pouvoir se réveiller comme ça... De ne pas entendre les gardiens dans le couloir, de ne pas avoir ce grincement caractéristique de la porte qui annonce le repas. Ce silence... Si différent de celui de la prison... Il n'a même pas entendu ses voisins...

C'était sa première nuit en dehors de la prison... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir comment il se sentait. Tout ça... c'était tellement étrange. Il suivait les évènements, sans trop se poser de questions, comme un automate. C'était ce qu'il était devenu après tout... Un simple corps. Il aurait tant voulu se réjouir ou même ressentir une quelconque émotion autre que la lassitude. Il était sorti de sa cellule et pourtant, c'était comme s'il y était encore. Comme si elle s'était simplement changé en studio. Même sa sortie de la veille n'avait pas réussi à lui faire quitter son état presque... comateux... Oui, peut-être que c'était le bon terme. Il voyait la réalité, mais il ne la vivait pas réellement. Il était à un pas de côté... Un pas de côté de son corps, un pas de côté de sa vie. Est-ce que cette sensation s'en irait un jour ?

Poussant un soupir, il finit par repousser ses draps et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se prépara à manger. Ses gestes étaient lents, encore un peu endormis. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette nouvelle liberté, de pouvoir enfin reprendre le rythme qui lui plaisait. C'était toujours ça de pris, même s'il savait qu'il passerait les heures après son rendre-vous à errer dans l'appartement. Tout en mangeant, il fit mentalement l'inventaire de ce qu'on lui avait donné. S'il arrivait à se motiver assez, il pourrait faire quelques courses cette après-midi. Juste des choses élémentaires, il devait faire attention avec l'argent après tout. Il ne se voyait plus voler de la teinture noire. Retourner en prison pour une bêtise pareille, ce serait stupide. Il allait falloir qu'il y réfléchisse. Mais en attendant, il était temps pour lui d'aller à son rendez-vous. Dabi reprit alors le plan que Mariko lui avait laissé.

Apparemment, l'agence d'Eraser Head n'était pas très loin. Il n'avait qu'à prendre deux stations de métro. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué... Mais lorsqu'il sortit de son appartement et que l'air froid s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, il se sentit à nouveau mal. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : celle de retourner à l'intérieur. Voire même en prison. La vie n'était pas facile là-bas, mais au moins il n'avait pas à affronter un héros. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de le rejoindre dans son agence. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le fixe étrangement. Il n'avait pas envie, non plus, de tomber sur d'autres personnes qui connaissent sa véritable identité.

Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté. Ni de la honte. Il assumait chacun de ses actes. Mais il était tellement fatigué... Il n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne l'emmerder, qu'il doive se justifier... Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre compte que la colère ne pulsait plus dans ses veines, que le goût du combat n'était plus en lui. Et que même s'il voulait se défendre, ses flammes bleues ne sortiraient plus de ses paumes... Il le savait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y être confronté pour autant... Oui, peut-être qu'il était lâche en fin de compte... Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait plus. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix.

En plus, il ne le sentait pas trop ce héros. Il l'avait combattu des années auparavant. A tous les coups, il lui en voulait encore. Dabi ne se sentait pas d'humeur à recevoir des leçons de morales de ce genre de type.

_Encore ton égo mal placé_... Dabi pouvait sans peine entendre la voix de sa mère dans le creux de son oreille. C'était ce qu'elle lui répétait souvent quand il avait commencé à changer. Quand le gentil petit Touya avait commencé à être ravagé par la haine. Elle le disait toujours pour protéger Shoto, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus ! Ne pas être aimé par son père avait déjà été assez dur à vivre comme ça, mais quand sa mère s'y était mise...

Non. Dabi bloqua ses pensées aussitôt. Il refusait de songer à ça à nouveau. Heureusement, le métro arriva et il put s'y engouffrer. Il sentit alors une certaine appréhension monter en lui. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en peu de temps et non... Il n'était toujours clairement pas prêt pour ça. Et pourtant, ses pas continuait d'avancer dans la bonne direction. Parce que c'était désormais tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Juste avancer...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue :)

Je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour un petit retour en arrière sur le reste de la famille Todoroki.

A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre quatre

Attention, ce chapitre contient une mention d'automutilation dans la partie en italique. Prenez soin de vous...

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

_Une semaine plus tôt..._

Rei regardait ses trois enfants fixement, sans détourner les yeux. Assise à la grande table de la salle à manger de Natsuo, elle leur faisait face avec autant d'aplomb que possible, même si, depuis la veille, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Cette conversation avec Enji avait réveillé en elle de vieilles angoisses. Elle avait passé une nuit horrible, ne cessant de repenser à ces années où elle vivait encore avec ses enfants, ces moments où elle aurait dû agir autrement au lieu de laisser tomber... Avec le recul, elle s'estimait heureuse que trois de ses enfants aient réussi à s'en sortir. Quant à Touya...

Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Touya pendant toute sa détention, mais quelque part, et elle avait honte de se l'avouer, elle s'était habituée à son absence. Il y avait eu une rupture entre eux avant même son hospitalisation. Même s'il n'y avait jamais eu de mots francs, elle avait toujours bien su analyser ses regards. Petit à petit, Touya était devenu indifférent et distant. Des mots méchants semblaient se glisser de plus en plus facilement dans sa bouche. Rei aurait dû intervenir. Elle aurait dû faire tellement de chose, mais elle avait été si fatiguée à cette époque... Ce n'était pas une excuse, elle le savait. Et elle s'en voulait tant d'avoir été aussi faible. Si elle avait été plus forte, Touya n'aurait peut-être pas mal tourné. Cette pensée la rongeait. A quel point était-elle responsable de cette situation ? Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y songer, encore et encore. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu aucune réponse, parce que face à elle, elle n'avait toujours eu qu'un mur de silence. Tout au long de la peine de prison de son fils, elle n'avait cessé de se rendre à Tartarus. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir, que Touya refusait de la rencontrer, elle y allait quand même. _Et si jamais il avait changé d'avis ?_ Elle se rendait donc à la prison le jour de son anniversaire et le premier jour de l'An. Chaque année, sans exception. Elle avait essayé de lui faire passer des lettres et des présents, mais les gardiens avaient refusé de les prendre. Pendant huit années, elle avait tenté de supporter cette situation, de gérer ce silence et cette distance du mieux possible. Mais maintenant...

Touya allait sortir dans quelques jours à peine... Le revoir, lui faire face, elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait réagir à tout ça. Elle se posait tellement de question. Mais ce n'était pas un problème qu'elle voulait faire poser sur les épaules de ses autres enfants. Il fallait qu'elle se montre forte pour eux. Plus que jamais, elle devait jouer son rôle de mère. Pour eux quatre.

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle leur avait demandé de venir aujourd'hui. Hanayo était, heureusement, en train de jouer dans le jardin avec Aiichiro. Non pas que Rei ait voulu exclure sa belle-fille de la conversation, mais ce n'était pas un sujet pour son petit-fils... En effet, elle finit par se lancer et annonça à ses enfants, sans détour inutile, la prochaine sortie de Touya... Leur réaction fut alors très différente. Shoto se contenta d'acquiescer. Deku le lui ayant déjà annoncé le matin même, il avait compris directement pourquoi sa mère avait voulu les réunir. Fuyumi, elle, ouvrit grand les yeux et plaça une main devant sa bouche, des larmes commençant à brouiller son regard. Natsuo, quant à lui, resta droit comme un i, le visage complètement fermé.

« Je me doute que ça doit être dur pour vous de l'entendre, continua Rei d'un ton qu'elle espérait maitrisé. Je l'ai appris hier et... Honnêtement, je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser. Mais je veux que vous vous sentiez libre de me dire ce que vous ressentez... Personne ne vous jugera...

— ... Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir ? demanda Fuyumi d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que tu sais où il va vivre ?

— Personne ne connait sa future adresse, à part la commission, répondit Shoto à sa place. Mais lui, il sait où l'on est. Il pourra venir s'il souhaite reprendre contact avec nous. »

Sa voix était neutre, mais son regard trahissait son incertitude. Il ne voulait pas accueillir son frère à bras ouverts, après ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus le rejeter totalement. En réalité, il se sentait plutôt confus et préférait voir comment Dabi allait réagir à sa sortie. Shoto n'était pas prêt d'oublier son combat contre lui... Si son frère n'avait pas changé, Shoto n'aurait pas particulièrement envie d'essayer d'entrer à nouveau en relation avec lui.

« Mais s'il ne le fait pas ? demanda Fuyumi. Il aura peut-être peur de reprendre contact avec nous. Je pense qu'on pourrait aller vers lui pour lui faire savoir qu'on veut toujours lui parler et-

— Ne m'inclue pas dans ce "on" Fuyumi, grinça alors Natsuo tout en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

— Natsu... Essaye de comprendre...

— Non, je ne veux pas ! Toi, essaye de comprendre ! On ne peut pas tout pardonner ! On ne peut pas tout oublier ! Ce qu'il a fait est intolérable ! Tu es beaucoup trop gentille pour ton propre bien !

— Sauf qu'on ne parle pas de papa là, mais de Touya !

— Techniquement, on parle de Dabi ! »

La phrase de Natsuo jeta un froid entre eux. Fuyumi baissa alors les yeux. Ses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? C'était vrai... Mais Touya... Touya était son grand frère... Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier... Quand elle pensait à lui, elle revoyait toujours ce jeune homme frêle qui souffrait en silence. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas associer cette image à celle de Dabi et de ses crimes horribles. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était coupable et responsable de tous ses actes. Elle ne pouvait lui trouver aucune excuse, mais la justice l'avait jugé... Elle, elle ne pouvait pas le détester pour ça. Etait-ce mal ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle voulait juste renouer avec lui et probablement lui poser quelques questions. Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Mais plus que tout, elle ne souhaitait pas le rejeter. Même si elle se doutait que ce serait compliqué... Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il ne voulait voir personne en prison. Elle n'était, pourtant, pas du genre à baisser les bras. Touya finirait bien par le comprendre tôt ou tard. Mais, malgré tout, elle se sentait tellement mal quand elle pensait à lui et à la situation actuelle. A nouveau, leur famille se déchirait. Et elle... elle ne supportait vraiment pas ça...

Face à elle, Natsuo se sentit coupable en la voyant pleurer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'excuser pour autant, il était beaucoup trop furieux pour ça ! Enervé, il se redressa et quitta la pièce. Il craignait de blesser à nouveau sa sœur. S'éloigner était donc préférable. Il alla alors rejoindre sa femme et son fils dehors, sans un mot, ni un regard pour les autres.

A l'intérieur, un long silence suivit son départ. Shoto finit par prendre la parole au bout de quelques minutes afin de tenter d'apaiser la situation qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Ce qui voulait dire Natsuo, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment il va réagir... Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas envie de nous voir...

— Peut-être, sanglota Fuyumi, mais on se doit au moins d'essayer. C'est notre frère. Je n'abandonnerai jamais quelqu'un de ma famille. »

Rei les regarda, d'un air triste. C'était son rôle de les réconforter, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi leur dire... Elle comprenait Fuyumi, tout comme elle pouvait comprendre Natsuo. Cette rage qu'il avait en lui... Elle aurait espéré que cela se passe autrement, mais elle n'en fut pas surprise finalement. Au plus on était proche d'une personne, au plus on pouvait se sentir trahi par elle.

« J'irai voir Touya quoi qu'il arrive, annonça-t-elle alors. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire de même. Mais vous avez le droit de connaitre la vérité. Votre père et moi allons essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Nous cherchons juste le meilleur moyen pour le faire.

— ... Papa...Papa a dit ça ? demanda Fuyumi d'une petite voix.

— Oui. Je pense qu'il a de bonnes intentions. Lui aussi voudrait mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, commenta Shoto d'un ton pragmatique.

— Peut-être, avoua Rei. Mais je pense que de ne pas essayer serait pire encore. »

Shoto la regarda un moment, avant d'acquiescer. Il était d'accord avec elle. Et il ne voulait pas que ses parents aient encore plus de regrets. Là-dessus, il rejoignait Fuyumi. Lui aussi voulait avoir une famille unie. Mais il restait malgré tout réaliste. Ça allait être bien compliqué... Même en mettant leur père de côté, Shoto ne voyait pas comment Touya allait pouvoir réintégrer leur famille. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était parti. Lui-même se souvenait à peine de lui. Et puis, il y avait ses actes. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ils ne pouvaient agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ça, Fuyumi devait bien s'en rendre compte elle aussi, malgré le fait qu'elle soit la plus ouverte à son retour.

« Que fait-on alors ? finit par demander cette dernière. Est-ce qu'on l'attend à sa sortie ?

— Vu qu'il a refusé toutes nos visites, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux, lui répondit Rei à regret. Le mieux serait que l'un d'entre nous aille le voir quand il sera installé. Il se sentirait peut-être trop oppressé si on venait le voir à plusieurs. »

Fuyumi hocha doucement la tête. Ça avait du sens. Elle ne connaissait rien de l'homme qu'était devenu son frère, mais elle l'avait bien connu dans son enfance. Il n'avait jamais aimé le fait d'être acculé. A tous les coups, s'ils venaient tous ensemble, il allait se braquer et se montrer désagréable... Fuyumi n'avait pas oublié à quel point leur relation s'était dégradée les derniers mois avant le départ de Touya. Elle ne lui avait jamais reproché son attitude blessante et, étrangement, cela avait semblé encore plus énerver Touya. A la fin, Fuyumi n'avait plus su comment communiquer avec lui. Quand un matin, elle avait découvert qu'il était parti, elle n'en avait pas été étonnée. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu non plus. Dans le fond, elle avait toujours su que c'était mieux comme ça. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse tourner aussi mal. En ça, elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas...

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous décider aujourd'hui, reprit Rei. Je pense qu'il est d'abord important de digérer la nouvelle. En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Elle leur sourit faiblement, essayant de les rassurer. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Cela faisait longtemps, maintenant, qu'ils étaient adultes. Mais dans son cœur de mère, ils paraissaient toujours si jeunes... Elle aurait tant voulu leur épargner d'autres souffrances. Ils en avaient déjà bien trop eues.

« Ne t'en fais pas maman, ça va aller. » lui répondit alors Fuyumi tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Shoto se contenta d'acquiescer. Rei se sentit quelque peu défaillir. Elle était tellement fière d'eux. Elle savait qu'ils arriveraient à gérer le retour de leur frère. Parce qu'ils étaient forts. Parce qu'ils avaient vécu pire... A cause de leur père, à cause d'elle. Ça les avait endurcis. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait s'en réjouir...

« Je vais aller voir Natsuo... » finit-elle par murmurer.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et sortit à son tour dans le jardin. Elle retrouva l'air frais avec plaisir. Le vent qui soufflait sur son visage semblait apaiser quelque peu les tensions qui lui parasitaient l'esprit. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Hanayo, celle-ci sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui adressa alors un léger sourire.

« Aiichiro, viens, dit-elle avec douceur. On va aller jouer à l'intérieur, d'accord ? »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, Aiichiro semblant particulièrement pressé de pouvoir retrouver ses jouets. Natsuo ne les regarda pas partir. Il tournait toujours le dos à sa mère. Les épaules tendues, il ne semblait pas à l'aise.

« J'voulais pas faire pleurer Fuyu, finit-il par marmonner lorsque Rei se retrouva à ses côtés.

— Je sais. Natsuo... Tu as le droit d'être fâché...

— Ce n'est pas ça, maman... »

Natsuo soupira fortement, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Et si je le revois et que je ne le reconnais plus... Touya est parti quand il avait seize ans... Il ne reviendra pas, maman. »

La tristesse était visible dans les yeux de Natsuo. Ce sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait toujours ce mensonge qu'il gardait dans son coeur depuis de longues années... A vrai dire... Touya ne s'était pas enfui comme un voleur... Mais ça, Natsuo ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, c'est tout... Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid. »

Ce n'était qu'une excuse. Une excuse ridicule, comme sa mère résistait sans problème au froid. Mais il avait besoin d'être seul. Rei sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle acquiesça avec douceur.

« Prends le temps qu'il faudra... Nous t'attendons à l'intérieur... »

Sur ces mots, elle retourna à la maison. Natsuo l'en remercia. Il avait craint un instant qu'elle n'insiste pour lui parler. Alors que là, il avait surtout besoin d'être un peu seul. Ses pensées se tournèrent inévitablement vers Touya. Et sur cette nuit-là... Avait-il fait une erreur ? Depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur Dabi, il n'avait cessé de se poser cette question. Mais il avait peur de connaitre la réponse et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais voulu aborder ce sujet avec personne, pas même avec sa femme... Il ferma les yeux de frustration. Cela remontait à si longtemps maintenant, et pourtant... pourtant, il se souvenait sans peine de ce qui c'était passé lors de cette période-là...

_Natsuo n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Quand est-ce que ça allait enfin s'arrêter ? Il allait avoir douze ans maintenant. Il était un grand. C'était les bébés qui faisaient de mauvais rêves, non ? En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours entendu de la bouche de son père quand Shoto s'en plaignait... Mais Natsuo ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Normalement, il aurait été rejoindre sa maman, mais... mais sa maman était partie depuis presque trois ans. Il n'avait pas encore eu le droit de la revoir. Il frissonna. Aurait-il seulement le droit de la revoir un jour ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il se mit à pleurer. Maman... Elle lui manquait tant... Fuyumi faisait de son mieux pour la remplacer, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas sa maman... _

_Un bruit se fit alors entendre dans le couloir, le faisant sursauter. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, tandis qu'il essayait de réprimer ses larmes. Et si c'était son père ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'entende pleurer. Natsuo était sûr que son père serait en colère s'il le voyait comme ça. Pleurer, c'était pour les faibles. Ça aussi il le disait souvent à Shoto. Natsuo attendit alors, figé dans son lit. Quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir... mais il ne s'arrêta pas devant sa porte, continuant juste son chemin. Natsuo jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il était deux heures du matin. Bah, c'était sans doute Touya ou Fuyumi. Il se détendit un peu. Tant que ce n'était pas son père, tout allait bien. _

_Il essaya de se rendormir, mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il avait même peur de refermer les yeux, ne voulant plus replonger dans ses cauchemars. Qui pouvait le protéger des monstres qu'il craignait ? Sa maman n'était plus là, son père n'avait jamais été là. Il était si seul... Le temps s'écoula alors sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver le sommeil. Une nouvelle inquiétude naquit cependant dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit depuis un long moment. Personne n'était repassé devant sa porte... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer curieux. Il se redressa alors et quitta son lit. Le plus silencieusement possible, il sortit, à son tour, dans le couloir. Il fit quelques pas et finit par apercevoir de la lumière en-dessous de la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'avança prudemment de la pièce. Le silence résonnait contre ses tempes. Ce n'était pas normal. Il pouvait le sentir..._

_Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il frappa alors contre le battant._

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? Je... J'ai besoin de la salle de bain. »_

_Le silence lui répondit. Il déglutit, se demandant s'il devait ouvrir la porte ou non. Finissant par se décider, il tourna la poignée. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux s'élargirent aussitôt._

_« Touya ! Tu es blessé ? Est-ce que ça va ?! »_

_Il s'avança vers son frère, très inquiet. Il pouvait voir le sang qui s'échappait de ses avant-bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Avait-il été attaqué ? Mon dieu ! Il y avait un vilain dans la maison ! Ou pire, un monstre ! Quand il paniquait, Natsuo n'arrivait vraiment pas à se montrer rationnel. _

_« Ce n'est rien... »_

_La voix faible de Touya ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Son frère se détourna ensuite de lui et sortit les compresses du tiroir. Il les appliqua sur ses blessures, sans même grimacer. Natsuo pouvait voir le tissu virer lentement au rouge. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Malgré lui, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas appeler quelqu'un. Fuyumi saurait peut-être quoi faire... _

_Touya, quant à lui, se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il afficha un sourire que Natsuo détesta aussitôt. Ça ne lui allait vraiment pas._

_« J'y suis allé un peu fort ce soir, reconnut Touya. Mais ce n'est rien. Ça va arrêter de saigner._

— … _Attends... Quoi... ? Tu t'es fait ça toi-même ? »_

_Natsuo le regarda, sans comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Face à lui, Touya ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Son regard semblait lointain. Soudain, Natsuo prit peur. Peut-être... peut-être que c'était son père qu'il devrait appeler... Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Si seulement... si seulement sa maman était encore là. Elle saurait comment réagir._

_« Touya..., souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?_

— _Pourquoi faire ? répliqua Touya d'une voix moqueuse. Ce n'est que du sang, Natsu. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire. _

— _Mais... tu n'es pas censé te blesser toi-même..._

— _Et tu n'étais pas censé voir ça. On est quitte. »_

_Natsuo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la logique de son frère. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui._

_« Retourne te coucher Natsu, souffla Touya. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »_

_Natsuo hésita, mais le ton froid de son frère ne l'encourageait pas à rester. Et puis... Si Touya lui parlait comme ça, c'était que ce n'était pas si grave, non ? Il ne savait pas, il se sentait complètement perdu. Pourtant, malgré tout, il fit ce que son frère lui disait et il retourna dans sa chambre. Il eut beau se glisser dans son lit, il ne chercha pas à s'endormir pour autant. Il resta à l'affut du moindre bruit. Et quand enfin, près d'une heure plus tard, il entendit Touya dans le couloir, il se sentit soulagé et consentit enfin à essayer de profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qui lui restait..._

Même des années plus tard, Natsuo frissonnait encore en repensant à tout ça. Il avait été tellement désemparé à l'époque. Et après ça... Il s'était montré beaucoup plus attentif envers son frère. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. En le voyant aussi mal, Natsuo avait pris peur. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, mais Touya lui avait interdit de le révéler à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il avait bien vu que son frère était à bout. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Après des semaines d'observation, Natsuo avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois se rendre à nouveau dans la salle de bain et y rester bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Natsuo avait attendu des heures entières, couché dans son lit, pour s'assurer que Touya retournait bien dans sa chambre. Qu'il n'était pas aussi mal que Natsuo le craignait.

Mais cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il avait beau être jeune à ce moment-là, le départ de sa maman et la négligence de son père l'avaient forcé à grandir et murir plus vite que les autres. Il avait pu voir que son frère dépérissait de jour en jour. Et Natsuo avait cru en comprendre la raison. C'était leur père, c'était cet environnement qui le faisait mourir à petit feu.

Alors Natsuo avait fait la seule chose qui lui avait parue indispensable à faire à ce moment-là : il avait fini par aider son frère à s'enfuir. Loin de cette maison toxique, loin de tout. Ça avait été un déchirement de le voir s'en aller, mais par amour pour lui, il était prêt à tout. Touya méritait d'être libre.

En faisant ça, Natsuo avait cru bien agir et permettre à son frère d'être heureux. Il avait même été jusqu'à voler de l'argent à leur père pour lui permettre de passer quelques semaines tranquille. Mais il était jeune et naïf. Il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant qu'il avait un fils. C'était de la folie. Mais l'enfant qu'il était n'avait rien vu de tout ça. Avec le recul, Natsuo savait qu'il aurait dû en parler à quelqu'un. A un adulte. Peut-être même à son père. Ce dernier aurait forcément agi. Même si Natsuo ne lui pardonnait toujours pas, son père aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Il aurait sans doute fait hospitaliser Touya, comme leur mère. Touya l'aurait haï pour ça, mais Natsuo savait maintenant que la haine de son frère aurait été préférable à leur situation actuelle.

Touya avait été bien plus abimé que ce qu'il croyait. L'éloigner de la maison n'avait pas été suffisant... Il était devenu un meurtrier... Et ça... Natsuo n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère n'était pas venu le voir quand ça avait commencé à mal tourné pour lui. Il aurait pu l'aider ! Comme à l'époque ! Mais avec plus de maturité cette fois-ci ! Seulement, Touya n'était jamais venu le revoir. Et Natsuo n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu'au jour où Dabi fut arrêté...

Il était en colère. Il était triste. Il était confus... Touya était tout pour lui... Il avait toujours été tellement proche de lui. Natsuo aimait Touya, plus que tout. Mais il détestait Dabi. Ce sale type qui s'en était pris à Shoto, qui avait tué des gens... Même après tout ce temps, il avait du mal à se dire qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne.

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant longuement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il partirait à la recherche de Touya dès le premier jour de sa sortie et frapperait à sa porte jusqu'à ce que son frère soit obligé de céder. Il voulait discuter avec lui. Il voulait aussi lui parler de sa femme et de son fils... Il avait toujours voulu que Touya prenne part à la vie d'Aiichiro. Mais Dabi... Non. A aucun moment, il ne voulait que Dabi s'approche de sa nouvelle famille ! Ah... Pourquoi est-ce que la vie devait-elle être aussi compliquée ?

Secouant la tête, il décida finalement de rentrer à la maison, ses pensées ne le menant nulle part. Il retrouva tout le monde dans le salon où Aiichiro jouait un peu plus loin avec son train en bois. Personne ne lui posa la moindre question lorsqu'il s'assit à leurs côtés. L'ambiance semblait plus détendue que lorsqu'il était parti. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Fuyumi, culpabilisant toujours de l'avoir fait pleurer. Elle secoua la tête en retour, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Au fait, vous avez pensé aux détails pour les trois ans d'Aiichiro ? demanda-t-elle alors, soucieuse de mettre Natsuo à l'aise. J'aimerais bien savoir à quelle heure vous voulez qu'on vienne...

— Oh, on pensait faire ça vers quinze heures, indiqua Hanayo. Comme ça Aiichiro sera bien en forme. Ça ira pour Makato ?

— Oui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, sourit Fuyumi. Il a tellement hâte de revoir Aiichiro.

— Tu peux venir avec quelqu'un aussi si tu veux, Shoto. » sourit Hanayo avec bienveillance.

Aussitôt, tous les Todoroki tournèrent leur regard vers Shoto.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un, Shoto ? ricana Natsuo.

— Non, répondit simplement son frère.

— Il n'y a personne qui te plait ? demanda Fuyumi. Pourtant, je pensais que tu étais proche de ton ami...

— Je ne suis avec personne, répliqua Shoto. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. »

Rei sourit légèrement. Voir ses enfants se chamailler de la sorte l'amusait toujours autant. C'était tellement... normal...

« Laissez votre frère tranquille. » finit-elle par dire.

Mais malgré ses paroles, elle avait du mal à réprimer son sourire sur ses lèvres. Ça lui faisait du bien de les voir être aussi proches. Il en avait fallait du temps, mais finalement les dégâts causés à leur fratrie finissaient par se résorber...

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, Fuyumi et Shoto finirent par rentrer chez eux. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de se laisser le temps de la réflexion en ce qui concerne Touya. Ils avaient encore une semaine après tout. Mieux valait ne pas se précipiter. Mais alors que ses deux enfants partaient, Rei, elle, resta encore un peu. Elle voulait profiter de l'occasion pour parler à Natsuo d'un autre sujet qu'elle jugeait important. Aiichiro jouait toujours un peu plus loin et semblait absorbé par l'histoire qu'il était en train d'inventer. De la cuisine ouverte, Natsuo et Hanayo l'observaient, tout en commençant le repas.

« Tu veux rester manger, maman ?

— Je veux bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

— Pas du tout, assura Hanayo. Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue. »

Rei sourit légèrement, avant de tourner son regard vers Natsuo.

« Au fait... Ton père n'avait pas l'air au courant qu'on fêtait l'anniversaire d'Aiichiro tous ensemble. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, Natsuo se crispa à cette mention. Le sujet d'Enji était toujours délicat.

« C'est normal, grogna alors son fils. Je ne l'ai pas invité et je ne compte pas le faire. Je ne lui dois rien. Il n'a rien à faire dans une fête de famille.

— Je comprends, assura Rei. Mais si tu veux l'inviter un autre jour, je-

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'inviterais un autre jour ! »

Natsuo éleva la voix, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Hanayo passa alors une main dans son dos. Leur regard se croisèrent et Natsuo sembla se calmer un peu.

« Je suis désolé maman, reprit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

— Je voulais juste te dire que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décidais de l'impliquer dans la vie d'Aiichiro. Tu fais ce que tu veux, Natsuo. Tu comprends ? »

Rei ne pourrait jamais revoir Enji dans de bonnes circonstances. Fêter l'anniversaire d'Aiichiro avec lui était donc au-dessus de ses forces. Mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à priver Enji de sa relation avec son petit-fils. Si c'était la décision de Natsuo, elle comprendrait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il agisse en fonction d'elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi gentille avec lui, maman, grogna Natsuo. Il ne le mérite pas.

— Je ne veux pas te forcer, répliqua Rei. Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu fais ça pour moi, ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

— Bien, j'ai compris. »

Rei lui sourit alors. Au moins, le message était passé. Elle tenait plus que tout à ce que ses enfants aillent bien, qu'ils soient heureux. Elle devait donc s'assurer qu'ils fassent tous leur choix en toute connaissance de cause...

« Vous voulez que je vous aide ? demanda-t-elle alors, histoire de changer définitivement de sujet.

— On gère maman. Pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas pour passer un moment avec Aiichiro ? »

Rei acquiesça et alla rejoindre son petit-fils avec plaisir...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Rei fut partie et qu'Aiichiro fut mis au lit, Natsuo et Hanayo se rendirent dans leur propre chambre. Ils étaient fatigués. Enfin, surtout Natsuo qui se sentait littéralement épuisé. Se glissant sous les draps, Hanayo s'approcha alors de lui et l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur son torse. Natsuo l'entoura à son tour de ses bras, profitant de son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment comment ça, se caressant doucement du bout des doigts.

« Touya va être libéré la semaine prochaine, finit par dire Natsuo. C'est ce que ma mère était venue nous dire... »

Il avait attendu d'être enfin seul avec elle pour pouvoir lui en parler. Hanayo releva la tête vers lui. Fuyumi lui avait expliqué la situation à voix basse lorsqu'elle était revenue du jardin. Mais elle n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, attendant que son mari vienne lui en parler de lui-même.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens... J'ai l'impression que ma mère comptait sur moi pour renouer le contact avec lui... J'étais celui qui était le plus proche de lui auparavant. Mais maintenant ? Je ne le connais plus, Hana... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je veux le voir... Enfin, je veux revoir Touya, mais j'ai peur de ne voir que Dabi... Et je ne veux pas de lui près de toi et de notre fils. »

Il soupira fortement, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Hana ?

— Je ne pense pas que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus, Natsu. C'est ta décision. Il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir.

— Mais si tu étais à ma place, insista Natsuo, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Je suis perdu... J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides un peu... »

Hanayo réfléchit un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de pire que les regrets, commença-t-elle à voix basse. Parler avec ton frère ne signifie pas pour autant reprendre contact avec lui sur du long terme. Mais je crois que tu as besoin de ça pour soit lui donner une seconde chance, soit pour tourner définitivement la page.

— ... Et s'il refusait de me parler ?

— Depuis quand ce genre de choses t'arrête ? Je t'ai connu plus têtu que ça, sourit Hanayo.

— Tu as raison, ricana Natsuo. Peut-être que je devrais le faire... Ah... Pourquoi tout semble toujours plus simple avec toi ?

— Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours raison ? »

Ils rigolèrent doucement, avant que Hanayo ne reprenne la parole.

« Mais Natsu... Prends soin de toi quand même... Ne te fais pas de mal non plus... »

Natsuo ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tellement compliqué... Beaucoup trop...

« ... Et pour ton père..., ajouta prudemment Hanayo, peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir aussi...

— Mais pourquoi on m'emmerde avec ça ? Les autres anniversaires d'Aiichiro n'ont jamais posé de problème ! »

D'accord, son père faisait peut-être des efforts... Mais c'était trop facile de dire qu'on avait changé et d'attendre ensuite que tout le monde l'accepte. Aiichiro avait déjà un grand-père formidable – le père de Hanayo était l'homme le plus gentil que Natsuo n'ait jamais rencontré – il n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième. Surtout pas d'un comme lui...

« Natsuo... Tu sais bien que je respecterai chacun de tes choix. Ce n'est pas à moi de dire s'il faut que tu lui pardonnes ou non, mais quand je le vois, seul avec ses regrets-

— Ne me dis pas que tu le plains !

— Non, Natsuo, mais... J'ai peur que tu finisses comme lui. Et s'il venait à mourir demain, est-ce que tu pourrais vivre avec le fait de l'avoir rejeté jusqu'au bout ? Si c'est oui, alors ce n'est pas un problème, loin de là. Les liens du sang ne font pas tout et tu ne lui dois rien. Mais si c'est non... Je veux juste ton bien, Natsuo... »

Bien sûr, ça, il le savait. Hanayo était la gentillesse incarnée. Et elle avait souvent raison dans ses paroles. La question n'était pas de savoir si son père méritait ou non le pardon, mais plutôt est-ce que lui le voulait. Attendait-il encore quelque chose de leur relation ?

« Je n'en sais rien Hana... C'est compliqué... Ah, si Fuyumi, Shoto et même ma maman ont été capables de passer à autre chose, j'imagine que ce n'est pas normal que je n'en fasse pas de même...

— Bien sûr que si, Natsu. Chacun souffre de manière différente. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils pardonnent que tu dois en faire de même... »

Natsuo soupira, avant de reprendre.

« Je verrai bien... Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui pour l'instant... »

Il lui sourit tendrement, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Couché dans le noir, il remonta la couverture sur son corps et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus songer à tout ça. Touya, son père... Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour vivre dans une famille normale... et aimante... ? Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, une chimère... Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir. Mais son sommeil fut de courte durée. Au beau milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par son fils qui entra dans la chambre.

« Maman... Papa... j'ai fait un cauchemar... »

Les yeux collants de sommeil, Natsuo gémit et se redressa. Il posa une main apaisante sur Hanayo et lui souffla de se rendormir, il s'en occupait. Malgré sa fatigue, il se leva et alla rejoindre son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, avant de quitter la chambre.

« Et alors petit bonhomme, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— J'ai fait un cauchemar, papa. Un monstre horrible s'en prenait à moi...

— Ah bon ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant ! Crois-moi, ce monstre n'osera jamais s'en prendre à toi en ma présence. Ah ça non ! Parce que je suis beaucoup plus dangereux que lui, ha ha ha ! »

Il commença à chatouiller Aiichiro qui éclata de rire. Réconforté par ce bruit, Natsuo se dirigea à pas lents vers la chambre de son fils.

« Oui, tu fais fuir le monstre, papa ! Tu es le meilleur ! »

Le rire d'Aiichiro était vraiment son bien le plus précieux. Natsuo lui sourit alors avant de le recoucher dans son lit. Il remonta bien la couverture sur lui avant de caresser ses jolis cheveux blancs.

« Tu veux que je vérifie s'il n'y ai pas de monstres dans la chambre ?

— Oui... s'il te plait...

— Très bien ! Héros Papa à la rescousse ! »

Il ouvrit alors tous les tiroirs, regarda sous le lit et sous le bureau avec un visage très sérieux.

« Non, rien ici non plus. Il est définitivement parti !

— Merci papa... Dis... Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme... ? Pour être sûr... ?

— Evidemment. »

Natsuo sourit et s'assit à ses côtés dans le lit. Il lui lança un regard chaleureux et l'observa, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse plus profonde. Natsuo resta encore un moment à ses côtés, pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien. En le voyant si apaisé, son coeur se serra. Il l'aimait tellement... Aiichiro n'avait pas encore d'alter. Mais Natsuo s'en moquait. Même s'il devait ne pas en avoir, ça n'aurait aucune importance. Natsuo serait capable de déplacer des montagnes pour lui. Dès qu'il était né, il avait transpercé son coeur. Pourtant, Natsuo avait eu terriblement peur d'être père. Peur de commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'Endeavor. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais dès qu'il avait tenu son fils dans ses bras, dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait su... Il avait su que rien ne compterait plus dans sa vie que ce petit bébé, qu'il ferait tout pour le chérir et pour que sa vie soit la plus parfaite possible...

Et c'était pour ça aussi qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre, ni pardonner son père. Sa négligence, sa méchanceté... Natsuo en mourrait s'il se comportait comme ça envers Aiichiro. Pourquoi son père n'avait-il pas pu ressentir ça lui aussi ? Soupirant, il finit par se lever le plus doucement possible et sortit de la chambre pour aller regagner son lit. Il ne savait plus où il en était. La journée avait été épuisante, surtout mentalement. Il avait bien besoin de repos...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout aussi préoccupée que Natsuo, Fuyumi retrouva Shoto à son travail. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise. Tous les dimanches où Shoto était de garde, elle lui apportait le repas et ils mangeaient ensemble. C'était leur manière à eux de garder le contact. Fuyumi y tenait beaucoup.

« Est-ce que tu le savais... ? finit-elle par demander lorsqu'ils furent installés face-à-face, seulement séparé par le bureau de Shoto.

— Oui, Izuku m'en avait parlé.

— ... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler hier... Devant Hanayo et Aiichiro, c'était un peu compliqué...

— Je n'en pense rien Fuyumi. »

Cette dernière le regarda, sceptique. Bien sûr, Shoto n'avait jamais été doué pour partager ses émotions. Mais de là à ce qu'il lui réponde ça... Elle avait du mal à y croire...

« Tu penses que tu pourrais avoir sa nouvelle adresse par Izuku ?

— Peut-être... On n'en pas parlé.

— Shoto... Ne fais pas comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, s'il te plait. »

Son frère l'observa un instant, avant de reprendre.

« Je ne sais pas si ça en a ou non. Je ne le connais pas, Fuyumi. C'est peut-être votre frère, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le mien. »

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment... Mais Fuyumi sentit son coeur se serrer à cette réponse malgré tout. Ils étaient censé être une fratrie... Tous les quatre... Mais l'isolement de Shoto faisait encore des dégâts à l'heure actuelle. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était montrée maladroite dans son approche.

De son côté, les yeux rivés sur son soba, Shoto lui demanda alors :

« Comment il était... ? Touya, je veux dire... ? »

Fuyumi fut surprise par ses mots. Elle resta pensive un instant. Ce n'était pas une question facile à répondre. Touya avait tellement changé au fil des années. Elle décida, néanmoins, d'occulter ses derniers instants chez eux.

« Il n'avait pas une très bonne santé, lui répondit-elle enfin. Il tombait souvent malade et il était frêle. Natsuo le taquinait souvent avec ça. Et moi, j'aimais prendre soin de lui. Il était plutôt calme et gentil. Mais il aimait bien son rôle de grand frère également. Il m'écoutait à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de parler. Et je sais qu'il a réconforté Natsuo sur son alter. »

Elle sourit doucement en repensant à tout ça. Touya avait toujours eu les mots pour rassurer Natsuo... Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à les repousser. Comme s'il avait fini par se casser...

« Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour papa également. Il aurait voulu répondre à ses attentes, mais son corps ne le lui a pas permis. Et à l'adolescence... »

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à rentrer dans les détails. Shoto méritait de connaître la vérité, c'était juste que... que ça lui faisait de la peine de se souvenir de tout ça.

« Il a commencé à aller de plus en plus mal, reprit-elle néanmoins. Je m'en suis aperçue, mais je n'ai pas su l'aider... Tu sais, Touya avait beau avoir du mal avec son alter, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il lui correspondait plutôt bien... Il était comme le feu. Insaisissable... Parfois calme, parfois tumultueux... Réconfortant, mais dangereux... »

Oui, ça lui correspondait bien... Elle sourit, nostalgique. Shoto laissa alors le silence s'installer entre eux. Il restait stoïque, même s'il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il essayait de comprendre. Il avait mis du temps à renouer complètement avec Fuyumi et Natsuo. A ne plus se sentir comme un étranger à côté d'eux. Tout comme il avait pris du temps à retrouver une relation plus ou moins normale avec son père. Pourrait-il en faire de même avec Touya ? Il aurait aimé l'avoir connu avant tout ça... Peut-être que ça aurait été un peu plus facile pour lui...

« J'ai peur pour maman, soupira alors Fuyumi. Et si Touya se comportait mal avec elle ? Je ne peux pas laisser cette possibilité se réaliser... Je ne sais pas si elle le supporterait... Il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas elle qui reprenne en premier le contact avec lui.

— Il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas papa non plus. »

Shoto n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène. Il revoyait Dabi s'énervant contre leur père... criant sur lui, au point de presque faire céder ses agrafes... Et peut-être valait-il mieux également que Shoto reste loin lui aussi. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre sa classe et la Ligue, il doutait que Dabi l'apprécie beaucoup...

« Ce sera moi, reprit Fuyumi. Je peux le faire. Je pourrai gérer ses réactions. »

Shoto l'observa un instant. Fuyumi était tellement forte, elle pourrait le faire, il n'en doutait pas... Ils terminèrent alors de manger sans rien ajouter. Quand ils eurent fini, Fuyumi lui sourit avec tendresse.

« J'espère que ton après-midi ne sera pas trop compliquée.

— Hmm... Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

— Je vais passer voir papa. »

Shoto hocha la tête. Oui, Fuyumi dépensait une énergie folle pour maintenir leur famille unie. Pour elle, il pourrait faire un effort. Elle avait tellement donné... Alors, il pouvait bien écouter son avis sur Touya et suivre ses conseils. Il espérait juste que Touya ne se montrerait pas trop injuste envers elle. Il était très sceptique sur l'état d'esprit de Dabi, il avait d'ailleurs toujours du mal à croire qu'il ait réussi à passer les tests psychologiques du programme de réinsertion... Mais le temps finirait bien par lui dire s'il avait raison ou non de penser ça...

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, Natsuo avait passé son temps à jouer avec Aiichiro et Hanayo. Un peu de douceur et de tendresse, ça lui avait fait du bien, même s'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Touya toute la journée. Tous leurs bons moments passés ensemble à s'amuser, à oublier la réalité de leur quotidien... Ses souvenirs étaient, malheureusement, rapidement effacés par l'image de Dabi qui essayait de tuer leur père...

Mais en regardant Aiichiro, il réussit à calmer un peu la rancoeur qui rongeait son coeur. Et il repensait aux paroles de Hanayo. Il ne savait pas pour son père, mais il savait avec certitude que si Touya venait à mourir demain, jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec le fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu vers lui. Jamais. Il allait donc se confronter à lui. Il allait lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais il allait l'écouter aussi. Et peu importe s'il tombait face à Dabi. Dabi ou Touya... Au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance... C'était la même personne... Il restait son frère dans tous les cas... Ses sentiments étaient confus, mais il voulait revoir Touya malgré tout. Il avait besoin de le revoir pour saisir toute la situation...

Même s'il était en colère, même s'il ne le comprenait pas, même s'il ne pourrait jamais être en accord avec ce qu'il avait fait, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui était toujours bien présent... Alors, oui, il irait le voir. Il lui devait bien ça, il leur devait bien ça. Et après... Eh bien, il verrait bien... Mais une part de lui... Ah, malgré le danger que représentait Dabi, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ferait du mal à sa famille. Et oui... Il avait envie... Il avait envie de lui présenter Hanayo... de lui présenter Aiichiro...

Savoir que son frère allait être libre, mais qu'il n'acceptait toujours aucune visite le rendait dingue ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Touya le maintenait-il loin de lui ? Leur père, il ne pouvait qu'approuver ! Shoto et de leur mère, malheureusement, il pouvait comprendre aussi. Mais lui ? Et Fuyumi ? Non, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Touya... ? Avait-il peur d'être rejeté ? Ou... Avait-il complètement tourné la page ? Serait-il possible qu'il ne ressente plus rien pour lui ? Que Natsuo ait juste imaginé leur bonne relation ? Cette pensée n'était pas très agréable, mais... elle était plausible. Il fallait qu'il se prépare à cette possibilité.

Oui, il lui ferait face et il tirerait tout ça au clair. Et après, il déciderait. Il déciderait si ça en valait la peine ou non. Mais il ne se ferait pas mal pour autant et il n'infligerait pas de souffrance à Aiichiro. Si Touya n'était pas assez fiable, il le garderait loin de sa famille... Oui, ça lui semblait bien... Il était paré... Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Si mélancolique... Heureusement, il lui suffit de regarder son fils et sa femme pour retrouver le sourire. Il ne se réconcilierait peut-être jamais avec son père et son frère, mais il avait quand même su se construire une nouvelle famille. Une famille solide... Et c'était tout ce qui comptait... A Touya, maintenant, de choisir s'il voulait y avoir une place ou non...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapitre cinq

Et voici enfin le chapitre 5 qui a pris pas mal de retard. Désolée pour ça. Malheureusement, le prochain risque de mettre du temps à arriver également. Mais je devrais retrouver un rythme de publication régulier pour novembre. Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

Aizawa fixait le dossier qui lui faisait face, tout en retenant un soupir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il récupère le cas le plus compliqué du programme ? Il s'était porté volontaire parce qu'il pensait que les secondes chances étaient possibles. Qu'avec un accompagnement adéquat et une sérieuse rééducation, un ancien détenu pouvait reprendre une vie normale. Oui, il y croyait. Mais il était nettement plus sceptique si l'ancien détenu en question était Dabi. Honnêtement, il était plutôt surpris que ce type ait pu entrer dans le programme, même si, à sa connaissance, personne n'avait fait de demande pour qu'il sorte. Cette fois-ci, en tout cas, le système avait donc été juste.

Aizawa relisait les différents rapports que contenait le dossier, tout en attendant son premier entretien avec Dabi. Il était tellement tôt. Il aurait préféré utiliser ce moment pour dormir encore un peu. Il espérait au moins que le méchant ne lui ferait pas trop perdre son temps. Même si Aizawa n'était pas convaincu que le programme puisse réinsérer quelqu'un comme lui dans la société, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait négliger son travail. Tout comme les autres libérés sous condition, Dabi aurait sa chance de s'en sortir. A lui de voir s'il voulait la saisir ou non. Mais Aizawa ne lui laisserait rien passer. D'ailleurs, depuis que Dabi était sorti de prison la veille, Aizawa avait régulièrement consulté ses données géographiques. Il avait analysé chaque déplacement du vilain. Pour un criminel de sa trempe, Aizawa ne prendrait aucun risque. Les bracelets que Dabi devait porter en permanence étaient donc d'une précieuse utilité, en plus de l'empêcher d'utiliser son alter. Mais, malgré ces protections, Aizawa n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de le savoir dehors. Après tout, ce programme de réinsertion avait encore de nombreuses failles. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu que c'était la première fois qu'il était mis en place.

Fatigué d'avance, Aizawa jeta un coup d'oeil à la paperasse qui l'attendait. Faire un retour sur la réalité du terrain était normal, mais ça l'épuisait déjà. Enfin, en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous, il pouvait tout de même faire quelques annotations. Son regard se tourna un instant vers l'écran qui indiquait la position de Dabi. Bien, ce dernier se mettait en route. Il devrait être à l'heure. C'était déjà ça. Il retourna ensuite son attention sur les papiers qui lui faisaient face.

En lisant le dossier de Dabi, il avait trouvé plusieurs anomalies. Dont une en particulier qu'il comptait bien retranscrire dans son rapport. Le vilain avait passé plus de sept ans en isolement. Aizawa savait que c'était une technique souvent utilisée sur les grands criminels. Stain y avait eu droit également. Les personnes jugées trop dangereuses étaient confinées en cellule individuelle avec, pour seul contact régulier, les gardiens. Et ce, pour deux fins bien distinctes. La première, c'était que certains alters dangereux étaient difficiles à contrôler. Enfin, c'était le cas avant. A présent, et depuis plusieurs années d'ailleurs, la technologie avait évolué et ce genre de problème ne se posait plus. La deuxième raison, en revanche, était toujours d'actualité. En effet, on se servait également de cet isolement pour détruire les convictions des vilains. Même si ce système avait fait ses preuves, Aizawa était totalement contre ce procédé.

Pour lui, il était inhumain de laisser un individu, quelque qu'il soit, aussi longtemps en isolement. D'ailleurs, c'était rare que ce soit aussi long, à part dans des cas très extrêmes. Même si la Ligue des Vilains n'avait pas été épargnée à ce niveau-là, Dabi avait morflé plus que les autres. Une vengeance du pénitencier pour la peine plus que clémente qu'il avait eue ? C'était possible. Aizawa lui-même n'était pas dupe. Comme par hasard, le vilain qui se révélait être le fils d'Endeavor et qui aurait dû avoir la peine de mort se retrouvait être celui qui avait collaboré avec les héros. Aizawa n'y croyait pas. Et il n'était sûrement pas le seul. Cet isolement prolongé lui paraissait d'autant plus suspect que Toga, par exemple, avait été placé dans une cellule avec une codétenue très rapidement. Enfin, dans son cas, son jeune âge avait dû jouer également. Dabi aurait sans doute pu faire valoir ses droits, mais il n'avait jamais demandé à voir un avocat...

Ceci dit, dans tous les cas, l'isolement de Dabi aurait dû bientôt toucher à sa fin. Si le programme de réinsertion n'avait pas été mis en place, Dabi aurait été transféré dans une aile avec d'autres détenus. Aizawa pensait d'ailleurs que c'était une étape obligatoire avant de pouvoir sortir définitivement. Dans quel état psychologique se trouvait Dabi ? Passer de l'isolement à une quasi-liberté n'était pas une bonne idée. Il aurait fallu un temps d'adaptation. Une réforme des prisons était donc nécessaire. Au lieu de vouloir mater certains individus, mieux valait tout mettre en place pour commencer le travail de réinsertion dès le premier jour de l'emprisonnement. Prévoir plus d'activités et plus de thérapies en prison, voilà par où il fallait débuter.

En parlant de thérapie... Dabi avait été évalué par les gardiens et par des psychologues spécialisés. Ces derniers avaient feint un interrogatoire pour lui poser toutes sortes de question de manière détournée. Aizawa en avait le rapport sous les yeux. Il pouvait y lire que Dabi ne représentait plus une menace pour les autres, mais plus pour lui-même. Certaines remarques portaient sur son mental qui ne semblait pas très bon. Dans tous les cas, les psychologues préconisaient un changement d'environnement. En dehors de ça, ses évaluations étaient très bonnes. Il coopérait et ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité. Malgré tout, Aizawa ne pouvait s'empêcher de tiquer. Tout ça, c'était très bien, mais Dabi avait-il manifesté des remords pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'en était mention nulle part dans tous les rapports qu'il avait pu lire.

Enfin... Il avait quelques critiques, mais ce qui était déjà mis en place n'était pas si mal. Deku avait fait du bon boulot. Et puis, si tout le travail de réinsertion était déjà fini, Aizawa n'aurait plus rien à faire. Or, le programme insistait bien là-dessus. Les héros référents devaient guider les anciens détenus dans leur rééducation. Et pour ça, ils avaient carte blanche. Ils pouvaient leur imposer d'autres conditions s'ils en ressentaient le besoin. Et il n'était pas question que Dabi se laisse aller dans une douce routine. Il était plus que temps qu'il se confronte à ce qu'il avait fait. Aizawa avait trouvé le programme idéal pour ça. Restait la question de son état mental. Suivre une thérapie individuelle lui semblait nécessaire. Mais il tenait à voir d'abord le vilain de ses propres yeux avant de se prononcer là-dessus. Il était d'ailleurs interpelé par le fait que Dabi n'ait accepté aucune visite en prison. Il pouvait lire dans les rapports que plusieurs personnes avaient voulu le voir, mais que le vilain n'avait jamais accepté. Qu'il soit en froid avec sa famille, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais qu'il n'ait vu personne en plus de sept ans, ça restait étonnant. Ce n'était pas bon signe pour Aizawa. Maintenant qu'il était à l'extérieur, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste isoler socialement.

Ah. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail avec lui. Aizawa pouvait déjà sentir un début de migraine l'envahir. Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran. Dabi n'allait plus tarder à présent. D'un geste paresseux, il se releva. Peut-être qu'Hizashi avait raison. Il en faisait un peu trop...

* * *

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Dabi marchait avec des pieds de plombs. Il venait de quitter le métro. Heureusement, personne n'avait semblé faire attention à lui. Ses changements physiques lui permettaient au moins de passer inaperçu. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Il inspira profondément alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'adresse donnée par Mariko. Il se détestait pour ça. Pour être aussi docile. Si seulement, il avait pu tous les envoyer balader. Lui qui était si désinvolte avant, voilà qu'il allait bien sagement au rendez-vous qu'on lui avait imposé. Mais qu'était-il devenu ? Il aurait voulu s'échapper de cette réalité. Dire que dans quelques minutes, il allait se retrouver face à un héros sans rien pouvoir faire, sans rien pouvoir dire et sans autre choix que celui de l'écouter. Tout ça lui était insupportable. Il avait l'impression de se soumettre et ça lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Mais alors que ses pas le menaient à l'adresse indiquée, il ne vit qu'une maison à l'aspect délabré. S'était-il trompé d'endroit ? Il regarda à nouveau le papier que lui avait laissé Mariko. Non, c'était bien là. Il s'était attendu à tomber sur une agence... Enfin, qu'importe. Si c'était bien là, au moins, il n'aurait pas à croiser trop de monde. Il s'avança alors et frappa à la porte. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Eraser Head. Dabi le reconnut sans peine. Le héros n'avait pas trop changé. Dabi ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup auparavant, mais il suffit qu'il croise son regard pour savoir que son opinion n'était pas prête de changer.

« Vous voilà, fit remarquer Aizawa d'une voix neutre. Entrez. »

Dabi ne prit pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois ses chaussures retirées, Eraser Head ne lui laissa pas le temps d'observer l'intérieur et le mena directement vers une pièce isolée tout au bout du couloir. La salle n'était pas très grande et était entièrement occupée par un bureau dont deux chaises se faisaient face de part en part. Dabi était trop à l'étroit. Il avait l'impression de retourner en prison. Peut-être que c'était l'effet voulu. Rien dans cet endroit ne lui donnait l'impression d'être libre. Au contraire même, rien qu'en s'asseyant en face de l'autre homme, il sentait qu'il n'aurait aucune emprise sur ce qui allait se passer.

Le héros le fixa d'ailleurs un long moment, avec un regard qui aurait pu glacer n'importe qui. Il n'était clairement pas là pour perdre son temps. Au contraire de Mariko, qui s'était toujours montrée bienveillante et positive avec Dabi, Eraser Head lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il devait déjà s'estimer heureux d'être là.

« Bien, avant de commencer, je dois vous appeler Dabi ou Todoroki ? »

Dabi plissa les yeux. Cette question était clairement un piège. S'il répondait Dabi, cela signifiait qu'il était encore attaché à cette identité qui représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de mal en lui. Du moins, c'était sûrement ce que devait penser Eraser Head. Alors s'il voulait qu'il lui fiche un peu la paix, il valait mieux ne pas choisir cette option. Mais Todoroki... Il haïssait ce nom plus que tout. Jamais il n'accepterait qu'on l'appelle comme ça à nouveau.

« Touya, c'est bien. » répondit-il alors.

Son ancien prénom sortit de sa gorge avec un goût amer. Il détestait le fait de devoir céder, de ne même pas pouvoir choisir la façon dont on l'appellerait. Mais au moins, au contraire de Todoroki, il pouvait encore supporter qu'on utilise le nom de Touya, même si ce n'était plus lui.

« Comme vous voulez, répliqua Eraser Head imperturbable. Avant tout, je veux que les choses soient claires. Je crois en ce programme, mais tout dépendra de votre bon vouloir. Vous avez commis beaucoup de mauvaises actions et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous ne seriez pas sorti maintenant. »

Il lui lança un regard perçant pour qu'il saisisse bien le message. Mais ce n'était pas utile. Franchement, Dabi l'avait bien compris dès qu'il avait croisé ses yeux.

« Je ne compte donc rien vous laisser passer. Faites un pas de travers et je vous renvoie directement en prison. C'est compris ?

— ... Oui. »

Dabi lâcha ce mot d'un ton acerbe. Il haïssait Eraser Head. Ce dernier essayait de le faire céder pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Dabi ne supportait pas ça, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était foutu, obligé de se conformer aux règles stupides des héros s'il voulait éviter de retourner à Tartarus.

« Bien, reprit le plus âgé d'un ton toujours aussi imperturbable. Je suis donc là pour encadrer votre réinsertion dans la société. Ce sera fastidieux, mais si vous y mettez du vôtre, vous aurez une chance de vous en sortir. Même si je serai strict, notre objectif final reste le même. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Dabi se retint de hausser les sourcils. Comme s'il pouvait croire en ces conneries.

« Et votre réinsertion passera déjà par une activité professionnelle régulière et légale. J'ai fait jouer mes relations pour vous trouver un travail, donc ne me décevez pas. »

Le son de sa voix lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas une personne qu'on osait décevoir. Dabi ne répondit pas. Il se fichait pas mal de tout ça. Etre obligé de travailler ne l'enchantait pas. Mais, au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'en faire pour l'argent et ça lui ferait passer le temps.

« Vous n'êtes pas allergique aux poils de chat ? »

De quoi ? Le héros se moquait de lui, là ? Dabi resta silencieux un moment, le temps de comprendre qu'il était réellement sérieux. Puis, il dût se forcer à lui répondre.

« Non. Pourquoi ?

— Je vous ai obtenu un contrat d'un an dans un bar à chats. C'est un petit café à un kilomètre d'ici. C'est un endroit calme et la clientèle n'est pas à risque. »

Un bar à chats ? Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Mais passée la surprise, il ne ressentit aucune émotion particulière. Là ou ailleurs, quelle importance ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de réels objectifs de carrière de toute manière.

« Vous travaillerez toute la journée. Quant à vos soirées... Bien que vous êtes libre d'en faire ce que vous voulez, je vous conseille de ne pas trainer dans des endroits compromettants. »

Il lui lança à nouveau un regard froid. Dabi dût se retenir pour ne pas lui répondre, mais le héros commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Dabi ne comptait pas aller n'importe où. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui apporter ? Non, il n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres. Il se voyait plus cuver son alcool seul chez lui.

« Sachez également que je connais bien la gérante du bar et que j'y vais de temps en temps.

— J'ai compris. »

Ça oui, il avait bien compris qu'Eraser Head ne comptait pas le laisser tranquille. Il allait être sans cesse surveillé. Comme Mariko le lui avait dit, on ne lui offrait pas la liberté, on changeait juste le format de sa peine. Restait à savoir ce qui était le pire entre Tartarus et Aizawa...

Ce dernier le regarda d'ailleurs fixement, comme s'il sondait son esprit. Dabi n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'était pas en mesure de riposter quoi que ce soit. Il avait peut-être à nouveau droit à son intimité, droit de marcher dans la rue, droit de retrouver la notion du temps, mais le droit d'être lui-même et de ne pas se faire rabaisser, ça, il ne le retrouverait pas de sitôt.

« Nous nous verrons toutes les semaines, reprit Aizawa. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous devez m'en parler. Surtout si c'est illégal. Je peux vous aider à ne pas replonger, mais je ne pourrai rien pour vous si le mal est déjà fait. On est bien d'accord ?

— ... Oui. »

Cette impression désagréable de se soumettre à l'autorité... Il détestait ça. Il avait toujours détesté ça. Les seuls ordres qu'il pouvait recevoir étaient ceux de Shigaraki... parce qu'il était différent... parce que Tomura lui avait donné l'envie de se battre pour lui. Dabi aurait donné sa vie pour leur cause. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression de le trahir. Etre là, en face d'un héros... de ce héros ! ... alors que lui était en hôpital psychiatrique.

« Dans ce cas, sachez que nous aurons rendez-vous tous les jeudis à sept heures du matin. Ne soyez pas en retard. Nos entretiens ne seront pas forcément longs, mais vous devrez répondre à toutes mes questions. Je ne tolérerai pas le mensonge. »

Dabi hocha vaguement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas juste lui foutre la paix ?

« Vous commencez votre travail dès demain. Voici le contrat, l'adresse et les numéros de contact. Et mon numéro en cas d'urgence. »

Dabi prit les papiers, pas très motivé. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait s'enchainer aussi vite ? Depuis qu'il était sorti, il avait à peine eu droit à un moment de répit. Tout avait été parfaitement orchestré dans son dos. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, juste à suivre la route qu'on lui indiquait. Le changement était brutal et pas vraiment agréable. Mais qu'avait-il d'autres comme alternative ? Rester toute la journée couché dans son lit, comme en prison ?

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Sur ces mots, Eraser Head plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un smartphone un peu vieillot. Dabi haussa les sourcils alors qu'il poussa l'objet vers lui.

« Ça vous aidera dans votre réinsertion, expliqua Aizawa. Prenez-le. »

Dabi attrapa le téléphone du bout des doigts. Il avait l'air d'être de bonne qualité. Mais recevoir un tel cadeau de la part d'un héros était plus que suspect. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose.

« On a intégré une puce dedans, le prévint alors Aizawa comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Nous aurons accès à tous les messages et appels que vous passerez ou recevrez. Nous n'allons pas les regarder systématiquement, mais si nous avons un doute sur vos activités, nous n'hésiterons pas le faire. »

Génial. De mieux en mieux. Dabi posa alors le téléphone sur le bureau et lança un regard peu amène au héros.

« Et si je n'en veux pas ?

— Vous pouvez vous en passer si vous voulez, répondit Aizawa tout en haussant les épaules. Mais vous ne pouvez pas en acheter un autre. Et croyez-moi, on le saura si vous le faites. »

Dabi retint une grimace. Il avait l'impression que les barreaux de sa prison invisible ne cessaient de se rapprocher, lui laissant de moins en moins d'espace libre. Il se sentait tellement amer.

« Très bien, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Il y a encore autre chose ? »

Eraser Head le fixa un moment avec son habituelle froideur. Si seulement Dabi pouvait encore utiliser son alter... Il avait tellement l'impression d'être pris de haut. Les flammes le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Mais cette colère... Quelque part, elle était rassurante. Au moins ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas entièrement vide. Peut-être qu'il restait encore un peu de lui dans ce vieux corps inutile et fatigué.

« Maintenant que nous avons réglé les premiers détails pratiques, reprit le héros comme si de rien n'était, dites-moi comment vous vous sentez depuis hier ? »

Simple et direct. Dabi se tendit encore plus. Comme s'il allait répondre à ça.

« Vous êtes psy maintenant ? le railla-t-il. Vous vous êtes reconverti ? »

Aizawa plissa les yeux, n'appréciant clairement pas son humour.

« Répondez juste à la question.

— Ça va, soupira alors Dabi. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Vous pensez encore à Stain parfois ?

— Je me demande surtout si lui aussi aura droit à un tel geste. Que les héros lui tentent la main, il y aurait quelque chose d'ironique là-dedans.

— Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ça ? »

Dabi le fixa un moment. Non, pas vraiment. Son comportement était comme un mécanisme de défense. Mais là... Il se sentait juste épuisé d'avance.

« Vous pouvez être honnête avec moi, reprit Aizawa. Je ne vais pas vous remettre en prison parce que vous avez toujours les mêmes idéologies. De toute manière, je doute qu'elles aient changé. Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous montriez sincère. »

Dabi retint un soupir. Se montrer sincère, hein ? Comment pouvait-il faire alors qu'il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait exactement ? Mais soit... Si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

« Oui, ça m'arrive de penser encore à lui. C'est injuste qu'il soit condamné à moisir en prison. Il a lancé un mouvement qui méritait qu'on se penche dessus. Mais au lieu de se remettre en question, les héros ont préféré cacher leurs vices. »

Aizawa l'observa un moment. Son visage était neutre de toutes émotions.

« Et la Ligue ? Vous pensez à elle ?

— Oui. » répondit Dabi sans détour.

A quoi bon mentir ? Il était persuadé que le héros le savait déjà, de toute façon.

« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à chacun des membres ? le questionna Eraser Head

— Oui, je me suis renseigné, avoua Dabi.

— Vous trouvez ça aussi injuste ?

— Oui. »

Dabi soutint son regard en donnant sa réponse. Comme par défi. Il n'avait peut-être droit à aucun choix, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se montrer docile avec lui. Et puis, c'était lui qui voulait la vérité, non ?

« Shigaraki a pourtant eu droit à une modification de peine, répliqua Aizawa sans sourciller.

— Oh oui, l'hôpital psychiatrique. C'est sûr que c'est mieux. »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux deux, après cette remarque moqueuse. Dabi sentait la colère monter à nouveau en lui. Shigaraki était si fort, mais si fragile en même temps. Dabi était persuadé qu'il était en train de mourir à petit feu là-bas.

Aizawa, quant à lui, reprit son observation, toujours aussi impassible. Il laissa délibérément quelques minutes s'écouler avant de reprendre.

« C'est effectivement un endroit difficile pour lui, mais c'est là qu'est sa place. Les médecins essayent de l'aider.

— Comme vous en ce moment, hein ? »

Le ton de Dabi était moqueur et clairement peu apprécié par Eraser Head. Mais le héros gardait son calme, d'une façon plutôt étonnante.

« Oui, comme moi en ce moment. Mais si vous ne voulez pas d'aide, ça me va aussi. Dites-le juste directement. Ça fera gagner un temps précieux à tout le monde. »

Dabi resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne pourrait jamais gagner avec lui.

« Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé, on va pouvoir continuer. »

Sur ces mots, Aizawa attrapa une feuille sur le coin de son bureau et la tendit à Dabi. Aussitôt, ce dernier plissa des yeux. Il lut rapidement les mots en haut de la page. Une thérapie de groupe ? Eraser Head était vraiment sérieux là ?

« Toutes les informations sont sur ce document. Je vais vous demander de suivre une thérapie pour les personnes libérées sous condition comme vous. Elle a été mise en place récemment. Vous vous retrouverez toutes les deux semaines. Les séances seront animées par un psychologue spécialisé.

— Génial, ironisa Dabi. Et que va-t-on y faire ? Echanger nos expériences de la prison ?

— Non, répondit Aizawa d'un ton calme mais ferme. Vous allez plutôt parler de vos actes pour comprendre le mal que vous avez fait autour de vous. Il est temps pour vous de repenser à vos victimes. Prendre conscience de ce que vous avez fait vous aidera à ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pouvons espérer. »

Le héros lui lança à nouveau un regard perçant. Dabi, quant à lui, tiqua à ses mots. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez d'obligations, il fallait qu'on lui en rajoute une. Eraser Head ne pouvait pas juste le lâcher ? Dabi lut le papier en diagonale. Cette connerie commençait dans quinze jours. Super.

Face à lui, Aizawa l'observait toujours. Il voyait bien que l'autre homme était agacé. Ça n'avait rien de très étonnant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction. Grâce à ses questions, Aizawa situait à peu près son état d'esprit. Même si la prison l'avait calmé, Dabi restait opposé à l'autorité. Peut-être était-il trop tard pour lui. Mais il était là, malgré tout. Alors tant que Dabi essayerait, Aizawa était disposé à lui laisser une chance.

« Si vous rencontrez le moindre problème pendant cette thérapie, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, reprit-il alors. Je tâcherai de le régler. Vous n'êtes plus seul désormais. Vous pouvez également compter sur Mariko. Nous ne sommes plus adversaires à présent. »

Dabi ne répondit pas. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus adversaires, mais ils n'étaient pas alliés pour autant.

« Si vous n'avez pas de question, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Oh non, il n'avait pas de question. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se recoucher. Il secoua alors la tête, avant de se relever. Aizawa le raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à la porte.

« On se revoit la semaine prochaine. »

Dabi ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer et sortit sans rien ajouter. Il put enfin retrouver un semblant de liberté. Ce rendez-vous n'avait fait que réveiller ses craintes. Foutus héros ! Toujours là à essayer de mettre une laisse à ceux qui sortaient du rang. Si seulement il n'y avait que Mariko pour le surveiller. Mais qui de mieux placé qu'un héros pour empêcher un prisonnier de redevenir un vilain, hein ? C'était surement cette logique-là que la commission avait suivie. Dabi les haïssait tous !

Il marcha alors jusqu'au métro, sous un ciel de plus en plus nuageux. Il se sentait épuisé, complètement lessivé. Il détestait Aizawa. Il détestait sa vie... Et dire que c'était ce qui l'attendait pour les sept prochaines années de son existence... Etre sous les ordres des héros... Ne plus rien contrôler de sa vie... Faire un boulot qui ne lui plairait surement pas... Survivre... Avancer tel un automate... Est-ce qu'il pourrait le faire ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Il n'en savait rien... Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Et même cette colère qui l'avait rassuré s'essoufflait déjà. Elle n'était pas plus forte que sa fatigue...

Une fois dans le métro, il essaya de se détendre et focalisa ses pensées sur Tomura. Aizawa avait confirmé ses doutes. Shigaraki n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cet horrible endroit. Si seulement Dabi pouvait aller lui rendre visite. Il craignait que Tomura ne finisse par abandonner, qu'il perde la tête. Si personne n'était à ses côtés, comment pourrait-il s'en sortir ? Dabi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour lui. Parce que, quelque part, c'était plus facile de penser aux problèmes de Tomura que de se pencher sur sa propre situation...

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla très tôt. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. A vrai dire, il commençait à penser que les horaires à la prison étaient pires, même s'il n'en avait aucune preuve. Il se prépara alors tout en prenant son temps. Il jeta à peine un coup d'oeil au miroir. Il n'aimait toujours pas son reflet. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se rachète de la teinture. Avec les cheveux noirs, il se sentirait peut-être un peu plus lui-même. Soupirant, il finit par quitter l'appartement au petit matin et se joignit à la horde de travailleur qui affrontait, tout comme lui, le froid hivernal pour se rendre à leur boulot. Il suivit le mouvement, la tête vide de toute pensée. Il n'avait pas hâte de commencer son travail, mais au moins, ça lui ferait une occupation.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'adresse mentionnée, il fut presque surpris de ne pas y retrouver Aizawa. Bien, il ne le surveillait pas pour son premier jour, c'était déjà ça. Il entra alors et fut accueilli par plusieurs miaulements.

« Ah, tu es Touya Todoroki ? »

Une voix chaleureuse s'éleva à quelques mètres de lui. Se hérissant au nom employé, Dabi vit une femme d'une trentaine d'années arriver vers lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des rondeurs qu'elle semblait porter sans complexe. Elle avait l'air gentille, même si Dabi restait sur ses gardes. Il n'avait jamais été très social et ce n'était clairement pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

« Oui, c'est moi, se força-t-il à répondre.

— Bienvenue ! Moi, c'est Nekoka. Suis-moi, que je te montre un peu la maison ! »

Nekoka ? Ce surnom lui parut stupide, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la suivre. Le café n'était pas très grand, il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver ses marques. D'autant plus qu'il avait travaillé un temps dans un bar avant de rejoindre les idéaux de Stain.

« Tu verras nos chats sont adorables ! Tu t'entendras bien avec ! »

Dabi baissa alors les yeux vers eux. Il y en avait déjà plusieurs qui se frottaient contre ses jambes. Dabi les observa, il les trouvait presque mignons. Quand il était petit, il aurait bien aimé avoir un animal à la maison, mais c'était loin tout ça maintenant.

Après lui avoir expliqué le fonctionnement du café et ce qu'elle attendait de lui, Nekoka lui sourit avec douceur.

« Ça va ? Tu as tout compris ? N'hésite pas si tu as des questions.

— Ça ira. »

Honnêtement, ça n'avait pas l'air compliqué. Nekoka lui demanda alors de rester à ses côtés pour les premières commandes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le café ouvrit. Dabi suivit le mouvement, sans beaucoup d'entrain. Il observa vaguement les gestes de Nekoka. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet endroit. Comme s'il était une tache sur un tableau. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, son esprit s'échappait de lui-même. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être réellement là, de ne plus être dans son corps.

Le temps passait lentement. La matinée ne fut pas passionnante. Heureusement, Nekoka le laissa travailler seul l'après-midi. Prendre des commandes n'avait rien de palpitant, mais c'était mieux que de se contenter d'observer. Au moins, son esprit fut occupé, ce qui permit aux heures de défiler plus vite.

« C'était pas mal pour une première journée, lui sourit Nekoka à la fin de son service. Je pense que le boulot entrera vite. »

Elle était encore débordante d'énergie et si optimiste. Lui était fatigué et voulait juste rentrer. Heureusement, Nekoka ne le retint pas longtemps et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Cette journée confirmait ses premières impressions sur elle. Elle était plutôt gentille. A aucun moment elle n'avait fait allusion à son passé. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Vu qu'elle était en contact avec Eraser Head, Dabi aurait cru qu'elle lui ressemblerait plus que ça dans ses réactions. Il avait beau ne pas être social, l'attitude de Nekoka lui avait fait du bien. Au moins, elle, elle lui fichait la paix. Elle se comportait de manière trop familière par moments, mais c'était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait dû endurer avec le héros. Il rentra alors chez lui, déjà épuisé par cette première journée...

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une petite routine se mit alors en place. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Dabi se comporta comme un bon petit automate, se sentant toujours aussi vide à l'intérieur, mais au moins le temps défilait beaucoup plus vite qu'en prison. Il passait le plus clair de sa journée au café et ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Les clients n'étaient pas trop pénibles et aucun ne semblait l'avoir reconnu. Le soir, il rentrait chez lui, mangeait un plat rapide, avant de retourner dans le lit. Il trainait ensuite sur son téléphone, regardant des pages nets sans grand intérêt à part celui de lui faire perdre du temps, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. A vrai dire, c'était un quotidien plutôt tranquille. Rien d'excitant, mais rien de trop pénible non plus.

Mais alors qu'il s'habituait à ce nouveau rythme, un évènement vint gâcher son relative calme intérieur. Il était tard, son service allait se terminer dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'il entendit Nekoka rigoler derrière le comptoir.

« Le pauvre chou, il n'ose pas entrer. Avec ses ailes en même temps... Ah là là, mais qu'est-ce qu'un héros comme lui vient faire ici ? »

Cette phrase figea complètement Dabi. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui elle parlait, même s'il espérait se tromper ! Ce type n'avait quand même pas osé se pointer ici ?! Il regarda alors vers la vitre et, sans surprise, aperçut Hawks derrière... Cette simple vue fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Aussitôt, il ressentit une démangeaison dans ses poignets. Il voulait tant pouvoir activer son alter. Merde ! La colère montait en lui, mais ce fut bien pire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de cet enfoiré ! Hawks l'observa un moment, le visage sombre, avant de lui faire un signe. A quoi il jouait au juste ?!

« Tu peux aller lui parler si tu veux. »

Dabi se tourna vers Nekoka qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Elle lui souriait avec bienveillance, tout en caressant l'un de ses nombreux chats. Dabi tiqua. Comme s'il avait envie de parler avec ce héros de merde !

« Non, c'est bon. Il n'a qu'à attendre.

— Il n'y a pas de clients, tu peux finir plus tôt, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle faisait ça pour être gentille, il le savait. C'était ridicule, elle n'avait pas à l'être. Mais Dabi ne souhaitait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il haïssait plus que tout ce type. Il se contenta alors de hocher la tête et alla chercher ses affaires. Tant qu'à faire, autant rentrer chez lui plus tôt. Il passa ensuite sa longue veste noire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il faisait déjà noir dehors et le temps s'était encore refroidi. Sans jeter le moindre regard à Hawks, il commença à s'éloigner.

« Oh tu m'ignores maintenant ? »

Evidemment, cet oiseau de malheur devait le suivre. Dabi s'arrêta alors et lui lança un regard glacial. Entendre à nouveau sa voix après toutes ces années, le revoir, ça le mettait tellement en colère.

« Tu préfères que je te crame ?

— Ça te ressemblerait plus en tout cas. »

Ils s'observèrent un moment. Ils étaient tous deux sur leur garde. Les retrouvailles n'étaient clairement pas un plaisir. Pourtant, Dabi se serait attendu à ressentir plus de haine que ça. Il était en colère, oui, mais ce sentiment commençait déjà à faiblir pour se transformer en lassitude. Comme une flamme qui avait brûlé trop longtemps et se fatiguait d'exister. Si même revoir l'homme qui l'avait trahi ne ravivait pas pleinement ses émotions, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire ?

« Pourquoi es-tu là héros ? finit par lâcher Dabi sur un ton acerbe. Tu es venu te réjouir de la vue ? »

Hawks fronça les sourcils. Non, la vue ne l'amusait pas. Revoir Dabi était loin de le réjouir. Pourtant, il était venu ici en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait laissé trainer ses oreilles, comme d'habitude, pour savoir où travaillait Dabi. Il était venu ici sans en parler à personne, pour... pour différentes raisons.

« Je voulais te parler. »

Dabi mit ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de se détendre. Même s'il avait du mal. Il ne voulait pas parler avec lui. Il lui en voulait tellement. Et même si sa haine avait faibli, au moins, il n'était pas entièrement vide.

« Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ? le railla alors Dabi.

— Parce que c'est important. »

Dabi afficha un sourire moqueur. Hawks jouait le même rôle qu'auparavant, mais Dabi n'y croyait plus désormais. Il savait que sa véritable personnalité était son côté héroïque qu'il montrait à tout le monde.

« Ce qui est important pour toi ne l'est pas pour moi.

— C'est à propos de ta famille. »

Dabi plissa les yeux. Sa famille ? Un malaise s'empara de son ventre. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Encore moins de Hawks.

« Quelles sont tes intentions envers eux ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, Hawks. Reste en dehors de ça. »

Cette fois, il tourna les talons, agacé. Pour qui il se prenait au juste ? Mais à nouveau, Hawks le rattrapa et marcha à ses côtés.

« Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal.

— C'est ta nouvelle famille ? se moqua Dabi. Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ? Endeavor t'a adopté ?

— ... Bien sûr que non, mais c'est mon ami. »

Dabi renifla, moqueur. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre... Il continua son chemin, de plus en plus énervé. Il voulait que l'autre lui fiche la paix, mais bien sûr Hawks ne semblait pas le comprendre. Ou il s'en moquait, ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Ecoute, je...

— Non ! le coupa Dabi. Je t'ai assez écouté pour toute ma vie. De toute façon, tout ce qui sort de ta sale bouche n'est que mensonge. Mais au moins, je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est pour lui que tu as menti à ta foutue commission. Tu as raconté que j'avais collaboré pour lui faire plaisir, hein ? »

Hawks le regarda un moment. Ses ailes s'abaissèrent. D'accord, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce reproche-là.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, lui répondit-il à voix basse. Je n'ai rien dit du tout. C'est Endeavor qui voulait que tu aies une peine réduite, il a fait des sacrifices pour ça.

— Arrête de le défendre sans cesse. Tu sais au moins tout ce qu'il a fait ?

— Oui, avoua Hawks. Il m'en a parlé. Il m'a tout raconté. »

Ils s'observèrent un instant, comme s'ils se jaugeaient. Hawks soutint son regard.

« Je sais ce qu'il a fait, reprit-il voyant qu'il avait enfin toute son attention, et je comprends que tu sois en colère contre lui. Mais ça ne justifie pas tes actes envers les autres héros.

— ... Et toi, Hawks, faire tomber la Ligue, ça justifiait tes actes ? »

Le regard de Hawks se troubla un instant. Evidemment... Ils y venaient... Il n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que Dabi y ferait allusion, mais... mais ça restait compliqué. Cette culpabilité qu'il trainait depuis des années... Elle était loin d'avoir disparu. Elle était même devenue, au contraire, de plus en plus forte au fil du temps.

« Je n'avais pas le choix... C'est ça aussi le rôle d'un héros... »

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait croire. Mais la vérité était tout autre... Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin pour obtenir la confiance de Dabi, beaucoup trop loin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il repensa aux échanges de plus en plus intimes qu'il avait eus avec Dabi. Il l'avait trompé, lui faisant croire que l'attirance était réciproque. Enfin, il n'avait pas eu à se forcer, mais l'affection... l'affection, il l'avait simulée. Et il s'était haï pour ça. Chaque fois que Dabi avait baissé sa garde, chaque fois qu'il avait accepté ses gestes tendres, Hawks s'était dégoûté. Ça l'avait détruit. Mentir comme ça... Il aurait préféré pouvoir l'éviter. Mais la mission avait pris tellement de temps... Il y avait eu trop de morts... Et la commission n'avait pas arrêté de le presser pour qu'il gagne la confiance de Dabi.

« ... Je ne voulais pas te blesser, murmura-t-il. Je voulais juste... arrêter la Ligue. Ce n'était pas personnel. »

Dabi préféra ne pas répondre. Pas personnel. C'était tellement facile à dire. Il se souvenait encore du goût amer de la trahison. Il aurait aimé avoir l'envie de plaquer Hawks contre le mur, de le frapper, de le brûler. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une immense fatigue. Il voulait juste être seul.

« Ecoute, Dabi, je comprends que tu ne me pardonnes pas. Je ne te le demande pas, d'ailleurs. Mais la vengeance ne sert à rien. A part te faire du mal.

— Garde tes discours pour toi, Hawks. Je ne comptais pas me venger. Je n'en ai rien à faire de tout ça. Je ne veux plus te voir, fiche-moi la paix.

— ... Bien, comme tu veux. »

Dabi s'éloigna alors à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Hawks le laissa faire, restant silencieux. Il se contenta de le regarder partir, se sentant impuissant. Une part de lui regretta d'être venu, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait voulu lui faire face, prendre ses responsabilités et... s'assurer qu'il allait bien, malgré tout. Après l'arrestation de Dabi, il n'avait pas osé aller lui rendre visite en prison. Mais ne pas connaître son état d'esprit l'avait rongé. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais accepter ses actes, Hawks s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé comme ça. Alors oui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir jusqu'ici. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux. Sa culpabilité semblait encore plus forte. Comme brulée à vif. Et revoir Dabi...

Revoir Dabi après tout ce temps lui avait fait encore plus bizarre que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Quand il l'avait aperçu dans le bar à chats, il ne l'avait même pas reconnu au départ. Ses cicatrices s'étaient atténuées, ses agrafes avaient disparu. Quant à ses cheveux... Ses cheveux blancs lui donnaient un air vraiment différent... Il ressemblait tellement à Rei comme ça... et à Enji... C'était étrange, bizarre. Mais Hawks ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça lui allait bien.

Ah, il avait tellement de questions en tête. Il aurait voulu savoir comment s'était passé la prison et si ça l'avait changé. Mais Dabi avait directement mis un mur entre eux. Hawks savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, mais il comptait quand même laisser encore trainer ses oreilles ici et là. Il aurait toujours Dabi dans son viseur. Parce qu'il se sentait encore responsable et parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que l'ancien vilain ne ferait pas n'importe quoi. Poussant un soupir, Hawks finit par déployer ses ailes et s'envola dans la nuit froide...

De son côté, Dabi reprit le métro, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Hawks l'avait surpris. Jamais Dabi n'aurait cru qu'il ose se ramener. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste être chez lui, manger et trainer sur internet. Pourtant, quand il fut enfin de retour à son appartement, en train de réchauffer son repas préparé, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux moments qu'il avait partagés avec Hawks. Ces moments précieux qui s'étaient révélés être faux.

Dabi n'avait jamais cru aux relations amoureuses. Mais avec Hawks, il y avait eu des échanges... des échanges qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier. Ces moments où la lutte n'avait plus eu tant d'importance que ça. Où il s'était juste senti bien. Une illusion, un mensonge... Mais ça avait au moins comblé sa solitude... Aujourd'hui, il était juste vide. Il ne restait plus que des cendres froides de la colère qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt. Hawks venait de réapparaitre dans sa vie et pourtant, il ne ressentait déjà plus rien. Comme si toutes ses émotions avaient été anesthésiées...

Dérangé par cette sensation désagréable, il finit malgré tout par manger, assis à table, le regard perdu à travers la baie vitrée. Il aimait regarder le ciel. Celui-ci était complètement sombre. La pluie se mit à tomber, de plus en plus fortement. Malgré son alter, Dabi avait toujours aimé la pluie. C'était presque apaisant... Il inspira profondément. Il avait l'impression que tout lui tombait dessus. C'était différent de la prison où on lui fichait la paix. Mais à quel prix ?

Ce soir-là, Dabi alla au lit encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Il était épuisé. Son corps semblait peser une tonne. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Sa nuit fut longue et sans rêve. Pourtant, le lendemain, Dabi ne se sentit pas plus en forme. Mais il prit sur lui et se mit en route. Il se plongea dans le travail pour éviter d'être dérangé par ses souvenirs.

Heureusement pour lui, le reste de la semaine fut plutôt calme et même monotone. La devise métro-boulot-dodo ne lui avait jamais autant parlé. Mais ça lui allait. Nekoka était gentille avec lui. Dabi n'avait pas de mal à s'occuper du café et des chats et Aizawa ne s'était pas montré.

De plus, ses journées étaient tellement remplies qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour penser. Il agissait sans réfléchir, il suivait le mouvement. Et après la prison, ce n'était pas si mal dans le fond. Le plus dur, c'était la nuit. Quand il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir directement. C'était alors le seul moment où son esprit n'était pas occupé. Le seul moment où tout lui revenait en mémoire. La trahison de Hawks, l'enfermement du reste de la Ligue, sa solitude, son mal-être, le retour de Hawks... et toujours... toujours cette horrible sensation d'être mort de l'intérieur. C'était tellement fort qu'il avait parfois la sensation qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller. Son corps était si lourd qu'il lui donnait l'impression de l'emmener dans les profondeurs. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui serait le mieux... Et pourtant, il continuait à avancer...

Comme un automate. Une routine à laquelle il s'était étrangement fait. Bien plus vite qu'à la prison. Ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était déjà cassé. Qu'il n'avait plus rien à défendre... Alors suivre le mouvement, ce n'était sans doute pas si mal.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine et demie qu'il avait quitté le pénitencier. Il essayait de se faire à cette nouvelle vie. D'oublier la visite de Hawks, de ne penser à rien, de gérer cette fatigue de plus en plus prenante...

Ce soir-là, il était près de dix-neuf heures lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui. Epuisé, plongé dans sa routine, il ne remarqua pas directement la personne qui était devant l'immeuble. Il sortit ses clés pour entrer lorsque cette dernière l'apostropha d'un ton hésitant.

« ... Touya... ? »

Dabi se tourna, étonné. Cette voix... Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Il croisa alors le regard de son interlocutrice et se figea complètement. Le souffle court, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Rien, sauf son prénom lui restait en tête...

« Fuyumi... »

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin ;p Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas.


	7. Chapitre six

Bonjour à toutes et tous, je suis très contente de pouvoir enfin poster ce chapitre. Novembre a été, finalement, plus chargé que prévu. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vais pouvoir reprendre le rythme de parution de départ sur cette fic. Un chapitre tous les 15 jours plus ou moins.

Un grand merci pour votre soutien sur le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre six**

Le silence était complet. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Dabi l'observa longuement. Oui, c'était bien Fuyumi. En un peu plus âgée, plus... adulte... Mais il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaitre les traits de sa jeune soeur. Que faisait-elle là ? Il se mit aussitôt sur la défensive et regarda derrière elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle était donc venue seule. A moins que cela ne soit un piège. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et l'ignorer. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux de sa soeur. Les souvenirs remontaient, inévitablement, à la surface, l'empêchant de s'enfermer dans une totale indifférence.

Fuyumi, quant à elle, fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne ressemblait pas aux images qu'elle avait vues de Dabi. Mais il était également bien loin du souvenir qu'elle gardait de Touya. Sa peau abimée avait bien changé son physique, même si ses yeux restaient toujours les mêmes. Fuyumi se perdit dedans, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Elle pouvait enfin le revoir... son frère disparu bien trop tôt... Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, mais la froideur qu'il dégageait ne l'incitait pas à avancer davantage.

Ils se regardèrent alors, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose reprendre la parole. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus... Toutes ces années avaient, malgré elles, créé un gouffre entre eux. Sans parler de tout ce que Dabi avait fait... Comment étaient-ils censés se parler après tout ça ?

Fuyumi avait pourtant prévu chacun des mots qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle était arrivée ici plein de bonnes résolutions. Mais quand elle avait vu son frère... quand elle avait croisé son regard... tout s'était évanoui. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Cet homme, elle n'avait pas l'impression de le connaître. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était Touya, elle avait plus l'impression de faire face à un inconnu plutôt qu'à son frère ainé. Elle passa alors une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis inspira. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester silencieuse face à lui. Elle se força à reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Ses tremblements trahissaient son émotion. C'était tellement dur pour elle d'être ici. Et d'être seule. Natsuo avait voulu l'accompagner, mais elle savait que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Touya ne devait pas se sentir acculé. Et puis, Natsuo était toujours en colère contre son frère. Il valait mieux que la première approche soit plus douce. Fuyumi, elle, savait contenir sa colère. Elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que sa famille soit enfin réunie. Elle pouvait enfin retrouver Touya. Elle n'allait pas le laisser repartir.

En face d'elle, Dabi n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était pris de court par cette visite. Entendre à nouveau la voix de sa sœur lui faisait ressentir d'étranges émotions. Il l'avait pourtant laissée tomber depuis si longtemps. Et même avant ça, il n'avait pas toujours été en très bons termes avec elle. Et pourtant, elle était là. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas la rejeter non plus. Il la connaissait, elle n'abandonnerait pas facilement. Autant en finir au plus vite, même s'il se sentait déjà las. Il hocha alors la tête.

« Rentrons, ce sera mieux. »

Il lâcha cette phrase d'une voix basse, avant de pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Fuyumi le suivit, d'un pas fébrile. Ils montèrent ensuite jusqu'au septième étage, dans un silence inconfortable. Ils s'évitaient même du regard. Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Se revoir après tout ce temps... après tout ça... Ce n'était pas simple... pour aucun des deux.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Dabi essaya de rester calme, mais il avait du mal. Revoir Fuyumi lui paraissait presque surnaturel. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Les moments qu'il avait passés avec elle semblaient appartenir à une autre vie. Une vie qu'il avait voulu oublier. Alors être face à elle en cet instant, c'était... c'était étrange. Comme si ce n'était pas la réalité. Il la regardait, sans comprendre ce sentiment étrange. Il savait que c'était Fuyumi, qu'elle était sa soeur, mais, en même temps, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit réellement le cas. C'était désagréable. Il n'avait, en plus, aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il resta donc sur la défensive, tandis que Fuyumi regarda timidement autour d'elle.

« ... C'est plutôt sympa comme endroit, commenta-t-elle alors d'une voix douce. Tu es bien ici ?

— Oui. »

Réponse courte. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur des détails sans importance. Au plus vite Fuyumi lui dirait ce qu'elle lui voulait, au plus vite il pourrait retrouver sa solitude. Dabi s'assit alors sur le divan. Fuyumi l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, un peu hésitante.

L'ambiance était tendue. Fuyumi sentait bien la distance que son frère mettait entre eux deux. Elle avait du mal à se reconnecter avec lui. Mais elle ne comptait pas baisser les bras aussi vite.

« Ça fait presque deux semaines que tu es sorti, murmura-t-elle. Je me disais que tu n'oserais peut-être pas venir nous voir... »

Dabi détourna son regard en entendant ses mots. Il n'avait pas envie de les commenter. Que pouvait-il lui dire, de toute façon ? Que ça n'avait rien avoir avec ça? Qu'au contraire, ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ? Qu'à aucun moment il n'avait prévu de reprendre contact avec elle ?

« Mais au final, reprit Fuyumi d'une voix plus tremblante, j'ai l'impression que ça ne change rien que tu ne sois plus en prison. Tu ne veux plus nous voir... n'est-ce ça ? »

En voyant que Touya ne la contredisait pas, Fuyumi sentit la tristesse l'envahir.

« Est-ce que tu sais, au moins, qu'on a essayé de venir te voir à Tartarus ? demanda-t-elle, tout en tentant de ne pas s'effondrer. On n'a jamais voulu te laisser tomber. Dès qu'on a su la vérité, on voulait te soutenir Touya. Te montrer qu'on était toujours là pour toi, malgré tout. Maman est même venue chaque année. C'était dur pour elle de voir que tu refusais toujours de la voir.

— Je ne lui devais rien, répliqua froidement Dabi. Sa réaction, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Fuyumi fut heurtée par sa réponse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'accord, leur mère n'avait pas toujours bien agi envers eux, mais elle avait fait de son mieux. Fuyumi ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes. Elles se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant plus voir Touya.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu deviennes comme ça ? Je ne te reconnais plus...

— ... Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus ton frère.

— Alors comment est-ce que je dois te voir maintenant ? demanda Fuyumi, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Juste comme Dabi ? »

Dabi soupira, tout en fixant le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre ? Sa tristesse le touchait, malgré tout. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il s'était détaché de tout, il n'avait jamais aimé se disputer avec Fuyumi. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Rien n'en valait la peine.

« Ne reste pas silencieux, s'il te plait. Dis-moi quelque chose...

— ... Je n'ai rien à te dire, Fuyumi. Rien que tu ne veuilles entendre en tout cas.

— Parle-moi quand même, même si ça ne me plait pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, Touya... Pourquoi as-tu rejoint la Ligue... ?

— ... Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Dabi croisa alors le regard de Fuyumi. Cette dernière tenta de se calmer. Elle remarqua que les yeux de Touya étaient vides... comme autrefois... lorsqu'il allait mal et que Fuyumi avait peur qu'il ne finisse par s'ôter la vie... Désemparée, elle sentit les sanglots la reprendre. Elle avait, à nouveau, envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne ressentait plus cette complicité qui les avait liés autrefois... Touya... Où était passé son Touya ? Elle voulait tellement comprendre. Bien sûr, elle savait pourquoi il était parti de la maison. Mais de là à rejoindre un groupe aussi dangereux et criminel que la Ligue...

« Oui, répondit-elle alors à voix basse. Je veux tout savoir... »

Dabi la regarda un moment. Sans doute qu'il lui devait la vérité, même s'il avait tout fait pour éviter cette confrontation. Devoir s'expliquer, c'était juste... épuisant... mais Fuyumi le méritait... probablement... Il se lança alors, sans trop entrer dans les détails.

« J'étais d'accord avec l'idéologie de Stain, tout simplement. Cette hypocrisie envers les héros est ridicule. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

— Alors quoi ? Ça justifie que tu tues des gens ? Que tu t'en prennes à Shoto ?

— J'ai pris mes propres décisions, lui aussi. On n'allait pas s'arrêter parce qu'on a du sang en commun.

— Du sang en commun ? répéta Fuyumi, médusée. C'est tout ce qu'il représente pour toi ?

— Parce qu'il faudrait quelque chose en plus ? Je t'en prie Fuyumi, on ne s'est jamais réellement parlé lui et moi. Il n'y a aucun lien entre nous.

— Mais tout ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce que papa a décidé de l'isoler. Shoto n'y est pour rien. »

Dabi soupira. Evidemment, il n'était pas étonné par sa réaction... _Pauvre Shoto. Il n'y est pour rien._ C'étaient les phrases préférés de sa mère... _Sois gentil avec ton frère. Il doit déjà supporter tellement de choses. _Il avait toujours détesté ça.

« Tu... Est-ce que tu aurais pu le tuer... ? finit par demander Fuyumi en voyant que Touya ne reprenait pas la parole.

— ... Je n'en sais rien. Quelle importance, puisque ça n'arrivera jamais ? »

Quelle importance ? Sérieusement ? Il avait dit qu'il n'en savait rien... Il n'en savait rien... De quelle façon Fuyumi devait-elle réagir en entendant ses paroles ? Elle se sentait de plus en plus perdue. Est-ce que Touya les pensait réellement ? Comment pouvait-il dire de telles horreurs sur un ton aussi indifférent ? Fuyumi avait beau savoir qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, en cet instant précis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle comprenait qu'elle avait face à elle Dabi de la Ligue des Vilains. Les larmes remontaient jusqu'à ses yeux. Etait-il déjà trop tard pour son frère ? Elle aurait cru que, peut-être, la prison l'aurait changé. Qu'il aurait compris. Qu'il aurait des remords... Mais il semblait n'en avoir aucun.

« Que tu adhères aux idées de Stain, je peux comprendre, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix tremblante. Mais ça s'arrête là. Tu as fait du mal à Shoto. Tu as tué plusieurs personnes. La Ligue, c'était d'un tout autre niveau que Stain. Comment as-tu pu rester avec des personnes qui faisaient autant de mal autour d'elles ?

— Disons qu'on avait finalement pas mal de point en commun. »

A ces mots, Fuyumi se sentit, à nouveau, défaillir. Elle avait du mal à se dire que son frère avait réellement des points en commun avec ces personnes-là. La tristesse l'envahit de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Qui était cet homme aussi froid ? Et où était le frère qu'elle avait aimé ? Celui qui réconfortait toujours Natsuo et qui l'avait même rassuré sur son alter ? C'était grâce à lui si Natsuo avait réussi à s'accepter. Ça lui avait fait tellement de bien. Sans ça, Natsuo serait peut-être, lui aussi, tombé dans la dépression...

Etait-ce donc la haine qui avait perverti à ce point Touya ? A moins que Fuyumi n'ait idéalisé son frère ? Peut-être qu'il avait toujours eu ce côté méchant et cruel au fond de lui. Cette hypothèse était pire que tout. Fuyumi voulait encore y croire. Mais au plus la conversation avançait, au plus elle avait du mal. Elle avait l'impression de se confronter à un mur. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait tant besoin de continuer à lui parler, mais comment devait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle se sentait de plus en plus perdue.

Dabi, quant à lui, la regarda un instant, avant de détourner les yeux. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, inconfortable. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti une telle distance entre eux deux. Touya et Fuyumi avaient été des frère et sœur plutôt proches. Mais Dabi et Fuyumi n'étaient que des inconnus. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ? Quelqu'un entre Touya et Dabi ? Il n'en savait rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne le savait plus, qu'il n'était juste plus personne...

Mais au fond de lui... Il se souvenait... de ces fois où elle se glissait dans sa chambre pour calmer ses brûlures, de ces fois où il la taquinait juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre rire. C'était un son qu'il avait toujours aimé... Mais il avait fini par grandir et par s'isoler de plus en plus, jusqu'au jour où il s'était enfui. Laisser de côté sa famille... les laisser tomber... ça l'avait rendu malade. Il y avait tant pensé que ça l'avait rendu fou. Et pourtant, il restait persuadé qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision. Parce qu'au moins, il avait survécu.

« ... Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas la personne que tu croyais, finit-il par murmurer. Mais il faut croire que le passé est juste le passé.

— ... Pourtant, je veux comprendre Touya. Je veux vraiment te comprendre.

— Tu ne peux pas.

— Alors explique-moi. Explique-moi ce que tu as en commun avec quelqu'un comme Shigaraki. »

Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait huit années auparavant. Il lui aurait, sans doute, craché en plein visage la haine qu'il avait pour la société. Mais aujourd'hui, il était bien trop épuisé pour ça. Ses ressemblances avec Shigaraki ne comptaient plus désormais, vu qu'ils avaient perdu. Et puis, comment lui expliquer que cet homme l'avait dégoûté, avant de le fasciner ? Comme lui dire qu'il s'était attaché à lui pendant sa peine de prison pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans la folie ?

Mais sa sœur attendait une réponse. Et la voir dans un tel état de détresse ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. Même si ses sentiments étaient faibles et vacillants, ils étaient là, malgré tout. Il soupira et détourna son regard.

« Quand on a tout perdu, les envies de destruction n'en deviennent que plus fortes. »

C'était ce qui les avait rapprochés en premier lieu, après tout, même si ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Dabi s'était toujours servi de la Ligue pour atteindre ses propres buts. Il était resté à l'écart. Il ne s'était pas réellement attaché à eux. Mais les choses avaient changé quand la Ligue avait commencé à être démantelée. Ils n'étaient pas tous tombés en un coup. Ils avaient subi plusieurs attaques rapprochées. Petit à petit, ils avaient perdu des membres. Et, au final, il n'y avait plus eu que lui et Shigaraki. Ils avaient été en cavale plusieurs semaines. Shigaraki s'était occupé de ses blessures lorsqu'il n'avait plus été en état de s'en occuper lui-même. Durant cette période, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix d'être proches l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus qu'eux. Ils s'étaient fait confiance. Dabi, ayant trop utilisé son alter, avait dû se reposer sur lui. Shigaraki ne lui avait même pas reproché son manque de jugement sur Hawks. Alors qu'il aurait dû. Dabi avait tellement merdé. Mais Shigaraki était resté un chef solide. Jusqu'au bout, ce dernier y avait cru. Dabi s'était senti porté par sa volonté de détruire le monde. Cependant, ça n'avait pas duré. Une autre attaque de héros avait eu lieu. La dernière.

Mais après avoir passé des semaines à fuir avec Shigaraki, à veiller l'un sur l'autre, il avait mal vécu l'isolement. Toute l'incertitude autour de l'état de ce dernier l'avait rongé. Et maintenant qu'il savait ce qui lui était arrivé, ça le rendait malade. Cette époque en venait à lui manquer. C'était dur, mais à deux, ils avaient su continuer à avancer. A présent, ils devaient se débrouiller chacun de leur côté...

« Est-ce qu'il te manque ... Shigaraki ? »

La voix de Fuyumi le sortit de ses pensées. Dabi se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de le comprendre. Mais c'était si compliqué.

« ... Parfois... »

Il tâcha d'être honnête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Shigaraki. Mais il s'était rattaché à lui pendant ces huit années d'emprisonnement. Parce qu'il avait été bien plus simple de penser à lui, à cet homme qui l'avait aidé et soutenu jusqu'au bout, plutôt qu'à sa famille ou encore à Hawks.

« Je suis désolée pour toi. »

La phrase de Fuyumi le surprit. Il la regarda alors avec incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça ?

« Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprenne, avoua Fuyumi. Et je ne pense pas que tu devrais rester attacher à lui. Mais je suis désolée si tu te sens mal. »

Ah... Il la reconnaissait bien là. Trop gentille pour son propre bien. Il avait toujours détesté ça.

« Et tu... tu ne regrettes jamais ce que tu as fait ? » reprit-elle d'une petite voix.

Dabi ne lui répondit pas. Il ne pensait pas regretter, non. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas réfléchi pendant ces dernières années. Il n'avait pas voulu faire face à ses actes. A quoi ça servirait ? Qu'il regrette ou non, ça ne changerait rien au présent. Les morts seraient toujours morts. Qui s'en soucierait ?

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de son frère, Fuyumi n'osa pas insister. Elle resserra ses mains tremblantes sur ses jambes. Elle devait tenir bon. Elle avait encore des questions et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait une autre occasion de pouvoir lui parler aussi franchement.

« Et nous, demanda-t-elle alors en prenant son courage à deux mains, est-ce qu'on t'a manqué ? »

Dabi fit trainer le silence, se laissant le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Quand je suis parti, j'ai fait une croix sur vous, finit-il par avouer. La vie dans la rue te fait vite rendre compte de la réalité. Si je voulais aller plus loin dans mes idées, je devais vous laisser derrière moi. »

Ça ne répondait pas à sa question, mais, visiblement, elle allait devoir s'en contenter. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Elle se doutait bien que les paroles de son frère pouvaient la faire souffrir, mais si elle était venue jusqu'ici, c'était aussi parce qu'elle était prête à faire face à la vérité, même si elle devait être blessante.

« Est-ce que tu nous détestes ? »

Malgré l'horreur de sa question, sa voix resta douce. Elle voulait juste une réponse. Touya la fixa un moment de ses yeux vides.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Fuyumi. Ni toi, ni Natsuo. »

Fuyumi se rendit compte qu'il ne mentionna pas les autres membres de leur famille. Elle baissa tristement les yeux.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là ? soupira Dabi en reprenant la parole. Pour essayer de renouer les liens ?

— Est-ce si mal que ça ?

— Non, mais c'est inutile. J'ai fait un choix, il y a des années, et je dois vivre avec ça.

— Alors tu ne veux plus nous voir du tout ? »

La voix de Fuyumi ne cessait de trembler. Dabi détourna, à nouveau, son regard. Même si elle l'agaçait par moment, il n'avait jamais voulu faire souffrir sa sœur. Une partie de lui aurait voulu retourner à l'époque où ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Avant qu'il ne commence à changer. Cependant, c'était impossible.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Non, il ne se voyait pas reprendre contact avec sa famille. Mais il y avait un mais... Ce n'était pas si simple. Ses convictions avaient tendance à vaciller lorsqu'il voyait le regard rempli de larmes de Fuyumi. Tout ça, c'était derrière lui. Il était censé n'avoir plus aucune attache. Si seulement, il pouvait rester insensible...

« Natsuo aurait voulu venir, reprit Fuyumi tout en tâchant de rester courageuse malgré le silence de son frère. Il est encore très attaché à toi. C'est peut-être parce qu'il était si proche de toi qu'il est aussi celui qui est le plus en colère. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut t'effacer de sa vie. Bien au contraire... »

Voyant que Touya ne répondait toujours pas, elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Tout le monde voudrait te revoir, à vrai dire. Shoto ne sait pas très bien comment se positionner, mais il ne ferme pas la porte pour autant. Je sais qu'il est prêt à t'écouter. Et maman... Tu sais, elle va mieux. Elle a réussi à reprendre sa vie en main. Tu te souviens de toutes ces fois où on a prié pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire ? Eh bien, c'est le cas maintenant. »

Fuyumi essayait d'être assurée dans ses paroles. Mais elle sentait bien que Touya n'y était pas réceptif. C'était comme si le fossé entre eux ne cessait de s'agrandir, au lieu de se combler. S'il était aussi indifférent au bien-être de leur mère, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le toucher ? Elle doutait de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suis censée faire, Touya ? finit-elle par lui demander. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour réparer notre relation ?

— Rien. »

Fuyumi le regarda, blessée. Touya ne lui laissait aucune ouverture.

« Tu es trop gentille, Fuyumi, reprit Dabi d'une voix froide. Tu pardonnes tout et n'importe quoi. Tu refais les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Enji. Parfois, il faut juste accepter qu'une relation ne peut pas continuer. »

Les paroles de son frère lui firent le même effet qu'un coup de poignard. Pourquoi... Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi méchant ?

« Alors quoi... Je dois juste m'en aller et oublier le fait que tu es enfin libre ?

— Peut-être, oui. »

C'était la phrase de trop. Son corps fut à nouveau parcouru de sanglot. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses émotions.

« Tu as beau dire que tu ne me détestes pas, j'ai du mal à le croire, souffla-t-elle. Je... Ce n'était pas facile pour moi de venir ici... Tu as essayé de tuer notre père. Tu aurais pu en faire de même avec Shoto... Je t'en ai voulu pour ça, Touya... »

Son souffle était de plus en plus irrégulier.

« Et pourtant, je suis là, reprit-elle d'une voix hachée. Parce que je te pardonne. J'estime que tu as payé pour tes crimes. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir pour le mal que tu as fait... Et peut-être que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne... mais tu es mon frère, Touya... Est-ce si difficile à croire que je veux renouer avec toi ? »

Dabi s'enferma dans son mutisme. Il ne voyait pas quoi lui répondre. Il voulait rester en retrait, mais Fuyumi ne le laissait pas faire. Elle l'obligeait, sans s'en rendre compte peut-être, à faire face à ses émotions profondément enfouies. Et il détestait ça.

Voyant que Touya restait, une nouvelle fois, silencieux, Fuyumi savait qu'elle avait sa réponse. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de lui demander grand-chose. Elle aurait aimé juste avoir un peu d'attention de sa part. Mais Touya n'avait même pas demandé de ses nouvelles. Il ne savait rien de leur vie actuelle et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Elle était désolée qu'il se sente mal, mais ça, elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Elle avait su, dès le départ, que ce serait compliqué, mais c'était douloureux malgré tout. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ?

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Fuyumi. » finit par lâcher Dabi.

Après tout, il n'était pas entièrement responsable de la tristesse de sa sœur. C'était Fuyumi toute seule qui avait décidé d'essayer de reformer leur famille. Il avait le droit aussi de ne pas le vouloir.

« C'est vrai, mais... j'aurais voulu que tu ressentes ça, toi aussi. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Touya se montrait de plus en plus froid. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle sache qu'elle le dérangeait avec toutes ses questions. L'ambiance ne s'était pas apaisée une seule seconde depuis son arrivée. Malgré son obstination, Fuyumi se demanda, pour la première fois, ce qu'elle faisait là. Touya ne semblait pas regretter ses crimes. Il ne savait même pas lui dire s'il aurait pu tuer Shoto ou non. C'était grave. Et pourtant, elle continuait de lui laisser des ouvertures. Elle ne cessait de lui tendre la main. Mais elle ne recevait que des refus en retour. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de faire un effort ?

« Tu aurais préféré que je ne reprenne pas contact avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Oui. »

Dabi savait que sa réponse et son ton glacial allaient la blesser. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Fuyumi ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre. Il n'y avait plus rien à attendre de lui. Que cherchait-elle à la fin ? Leur relation n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. Et ce serait mieux pour elle qu'elle lâche l'affaire. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

« N'as-tu pas été assez blessé par notre cher père ? siffla-t-il alors avec froideur. Tu veux que je te rappelle toutes les fois où il t'a fait pleurer ? Toutes les fois où on s'est mutuellement réconforté parce qu'il ne daignait pas nous regarder ? Mais tu n'as jamais pu lui en vouloir bien longtemps et tu as continué à souffrir. Moi, j'ai essayé de changer les choses.

— Et de quelle façon au juste ? demanda Fuyumi. En devenant un meurtrier ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est mieux ?

— Au moins, j'ai fait quelque chose, au lieu de subir. »

En plus de sa froideur, Fuyumi ressentit du mépris dans sa voix. Ça faisait mal, mais elle soutint son regard.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, répondit-elle alors. J'ai essayé de continuer à soutenir Natsuo. J'ai tenté de me racheter auprès de Shoto. J'ai surement fait un tas d'erreurs, mais c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire... Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ça ?

— ... Non, Fuyumi, soupira Dabi. Mais ne recommence pas avec moi. Arrête de te faire du mal. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

— Je suis la seule à pouvoir décider de ça, Touya. Et j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Je ne compte pas t'abandonner. »

Dabi resta, à nouveau silencieux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la repousser plus franchement, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« J'aimerais savoir, Touya... Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune chance qu'on arrive à se réconcilier ?

— Je ne sais pas, Fuyumi. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? »

Ces mots furent particulièrement violents à entendre. Fuyumi savait que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle le regarda alors, essayant de déceler une quelconque émotion, mais elle voyait bien que rien ne paraissait l'atteindre. Alors... c'était ça ce qu'était devenu son frère ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voulait lui répondre qu'évidemment ça en valait la peine, mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait la force de poursuivre cette conversation, majoritairement à sens unique, et de subir encore son indifférence. Elle savait qu'elle devrait essayer de tenir plus longtemps. Mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Touya se rendait-il compte de sa froideur ? Le faisait-il exprès pour la faire fuir ? Fuyumi avait toujours été forte. Elle s'était accroché pendant de longues années pour rassembler tous les morceaux de leur famille brisée. Mais là... elle se sentait plier. Cette dernière phrase était celle de trop. Elle n'arriverait plus à en supporter davantage ce soir. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, mais elle avait besoin de prendre de la distance.

« La réponse me semblait évidente... »

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion. Elle était complètement perdue face à l'attitude de son frère.

« Je vais te laisser, murmura-t-elle alors. Je suis désolée d'être venue sans prévenir. »

Dabi fronça les sourcils en entendant cette phrase. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à dire ça. Pourtant, il ne la contredit pas, même si ses paroles ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Elle allait réellement partir ? Il pensait qu'elle serait restée encore un peu, mais c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils se dire de plus ? Ce n'était pas comme si leur relation pouvait se reconstruire par miracle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Avec la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux, elle avait bien du le comprendre. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne parte, il avait, lui aussi, une question à lui poser. Juste pour s'assurer de quelque chose...

« Est-ce que vous êtes heureux ? » finit-il par demander.

Au final, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait réellement. Face à lui, Fuyumi fut surprise par sa question. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette approche.

« Il y a parfois des moments plus difficiles que d'autres, avoua-t-elle, mais oui, je peux dire qu'on est heureux.

— Tant mieux alors. »

Ils s'observèrent, sans plus savoir quoi se dire. Il y avait une telle distance entre eux qu'il était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Fuyumi se sentait fatiguée de tout ça. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, pour ce soir en tout cas. Elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour continuer.

« Avant que je m'en aille, j'ai juste une dernière question... Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ici ce soir, mais... est-ce que... est-ce que tu acceptes au moins qu'on te contacte par téléphone... plus tard ? »

Elle se força à lui poser cette question. Parce que, malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Pas après une seule tentative. Elle souhaitait lui laisser encore une ouverture, même si son frère, lui, ne lui en avait donnée aucune.

Face à elle, Dabi resta silencieux un instant. Il voulait lui dire non. L'envoyer balader. Mais ce n'était pas si simple de garder cette froideur qu'il s'était imposé. Ce n'était pas comme en prison. Tartarus lui avait, au moins, donné l'occasion de garder sa famille à l'écart. Mais c'était bien plus difficile à faire lorsque Fuyumi lui posait directement la question en face. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que ça avait dû être difficile pour elle de venir jusqu'ici. Et même s'il n'était pas prêt à lui parler pour l'instant, il n'était pas sûr, non plus, de vouloir lui fermer totalement la porte. Il sentit alors l'incertitude le gagner et sa froideur vaciller.

« Seulement Natsuo et toi. » finit-il par lâcher.

C'était le seul compromis qu'il pouvait lui faire.

« Mais ne t'attends pas à grand-chose, ajouta-il.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Touya. Je l'ai bien compris aujourd'hui. »

La froideur avait changé de camp, désormais. Dabi fixa sa sœur un instant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. D'un geste peu assuré, il prit alors le téléphone qu'elle lui tendait pour encoder son numéro. Nulle doute qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir d'une autre façon. Elle avait bien trouvé son adresse. Mais il appréciait qu'elle le demande.

« Bien, je vais y aller, dit alors Fuyumi une fois son téléphone rangé. Bonne soirée, Touya. »

Son ton était devenu plus froid. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle avait besoin de se protéger, elle aussi. Elle quitta alors l'appartement, sans que Touya ne tente de l'arrêter. Dès qu'elle fut dans l'ascenseur, elle sentit toute la tension retomber. Son corps se remit à trembler. Mais elle tint bon. Elle sortit ensuite de l'immeuble et s'en éloigna, perdue. Elle se dirigea vers le parking le plus proche et monta dans la voiture de Makato. A ce moment-là seulement, elle permit à son corps de se relâcher. Les larmes se remirent à couler, sans s'interrompre.

A ses côtés, son petit ami ne lui posa aucune question. Il l'entraina dans une douce étreinte, essayant de la réconforter. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tenu à l'accompagner après tout, même si ça l'obligeait à attendre un temps indéfini dans la voiture. Il se doutait que ce serait une épreuve difficile pour Fuyumi. Et il se devait d'être présent pour elle.

« Il a été tellement distant, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal...

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Makato resserra ses bras autour d'elle, tout en tâchant de garder sa colère cachée. Il n'avait jamais connu Touya, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour le détester. Il avait blessé Fuyumi... encore. Mais Makato savait que Fuyumi n'apprécierait pas ce genre de sentiment. Il le garda alors pour lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Je vais te préparer un bon repas, d'accord ? »

Fuyumi hocha la tête et finit par s'éloigner, tandis que Makato démarra la voiture. Elle savait que sa famille attendait de ses nouvelles, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de leur en donner pour l'instant. Qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Touya avait été si froid. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec le frère qu'elle avait connu. Etait-ce encore possible de renouer avec lui ? Malgré tout, Touya n'avait pas dit non. Il n'avait pas été enthousiaste, mais il n'avait pas dit non... Fuyumi ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle savait qu'elle continuerait à se battre pour le ramener dans son existence. Mais en attendant... elle allait rentrer, profiter du soutien de Makato et essayer de se calmer...

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, de son côté, Dabi était parti prendre une douche. Les muscles tendus, il essayait de se détendre sous l'eau chaude, sans succès. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Comme s'il avait un poids sur son estomac, qui ne cessait de grandir depuis le départ de sa sœur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout... Après ça, il partit se coucher sur son lit, le ventre vide. La venue de Fuyumi lui avait complètement coupé l'appétit.

Il se sentait fatigué. Epuisé. Lessivé. Comme tous les soirs quand il allait se coucher. Mais là, c'était encore pire. Les mots de Fuyumi ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour que la conversation se passe bien... Il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il avait juste fait le minimum. Parce que c'était Fuyumi. Qu'elle le méritait. Mais il avait dû se forcer. Parce que ça ne l'intéressait plus. Parler aux autres, se socialiser... Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit...

Mais, malgré tout, sa venue avait remué pas mal de chose en lui. Quelques sentiments, fugaces, étaient venus se loger dans sa poitrine. Et il détestait ça. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. Sa sortie de prison, son nouveau travail, Hawks et maintenant Fuyumi. Ça s'enchainait trop rapidement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ni comment réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui maintenant ? Etait-il censé renouer avec Fuyumi ? Pardonner à Hawks ? Il ne le pouvait pas. C'était trop lui demander... Pourtant, ils étaient les seuls à avoir effacer le vide en lui, l'espace d'un instant.

Et pourtant, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu les revoir. Il avait tiré un trait sur sa famille le jour où il s'était enfui. Il avait renoncé à Hawks lorsqu'il avait compris sa trahison. Il voulait s'isoler. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux dans sa nouvelle vie. Malgré tout, ils venaient se rappeler à lui, sans son accord. Et s'il était facile d'ignorer Hawks – il n'allait probablement pas insister – cela s'avérait plus compliqué avec Fuyumi et Natsuo.

Son frère et sa sœur n'avaient rien fait de mal. Touya les avait toujours aimés. Ne plus être auprès d'eux avait été une véritable déchirure. Mais il avait vécu tellement de choses. Sa vision de la vie avait changé. Il était devenu Dabi. Il soupira, tout en passant ses doigts sur sa peau cicatrisée. Fuyumi ne pourrait jamais comprendre à quel point son feu l'avait brûlé de l'intérieur. Il avait fallu qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ne pas suffoquer. A la différence de Natsuo, elle ne semblait pas avoir saisi à quel point Enji l'avait détruit. Quelque part, Touya était mort à cause de lui. Ce garçon faible et inutile avait été tellement meurtri par son père qu'il n'avait pu que disparaître. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait cru Dabi. Mais force était de constater qu'il existait encore un peu.

Maintenant il devait savoir... il devait savoir ce qu'il voulait... Rester vide... ou prendre le risque de renouer avec Fuyumi et Natsuo. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses tempes. C'était comme si un voile s'était levé... Sa vie ne ressemblait à rien... Il avait tout perdu... Il avait tout gâché...

S'il avait su être Dabi jusqu'au bout, il aurait pu répandre le chaos. Régner sur les ténèbres et voir tout ce qu'il détestait être détruit. Ça l'aurait apaisé. Il n'aurait sans doute pas vécu longtemps, mais il aurait été au bout de ses convictions. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu être Dabi à cent pour cent. Avec Hawks... il avait montré des faiblesses... des faiblesses qui provenaient de son ancienne identité. Et à cause de ça, la Ligue avait coulé.

S'il avait pu être Touya jusqu'au bout, il aurait pu profiter de sa vie de famille. S'il n'avait pas commis tous ses crimes, il n'aurait peut-être pas été des plus heureux, il aurait poursuivi un chemin de vie qui ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça, mais au moins il aurait toujours de bons liens avec Fuyumi et Natsuo. Peut-être que ça lui aurait suffi. Il aurait été là pour eux, il aurait partagé leur bonheur. Et, peut-être, qu'au bout du compte, il aurait réussi à vivre une vie qui lui aurait plu.

Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à choisir entre les deux. Et au final, il avait juste tout perdu. Il n'irait jamais au bout de sa vengeance, il ne rattraperait jamais le temps perdu avec sa famille. C'était fini... Tout était fini... Il avait tout raté...

Les larmes s'écrasèrent dans ses cheveux. Les regrets l'avaient longtemps étouffé, mais là... c'était de pire en pire... Si seulement il pouvait tout recommencer pour ne prendre qu'une seule voie... Si seulement oui... mais quel chemin il choisirait... ? Touya ou Dabi ? Il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux... Et sans doute qu'il ne le saurait jamais...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Je vous retrouve bientôt !


	8. Chapitre sept

Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le sortir ! L'écriture et moi n'avons pas été très amies, ces derniers temps, mais on est en train de se réconcilier ;p

En attendant, la parution de cette fic devient mensuelle. Dès que je le pourrai, je referai deux chapitres par mois, mais, pour l'instant, ça reste compliqué. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Sinon, un tout grand, un immense merci à **Moira-chan** ! Elle a agité ses pompons tout au long de la correction et elle a accepté de bêta ce chapitre. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée et rassurée ! Elle a fait un super travail, sincèrement ! MERCI !

J'en profite aussi pour répondre aux reviews guest que j'ai reçues :

Yellow-sama : merci beaucoup ! La suite est là :)

Mio : merci, c'est super gentil ! T.T La suite, c'est maintenant ;p

Soreiyu : oh eh bien, je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas suivi votre promesse du coup. Je remercie "cette saleté de Pikachu" d'avoir conseillé ma fic :) Merci beaucoup pour vos compliments, ça me touche énormément ! Pour la fréquence de publication... ahem... j'étais censée en avoir une fixe, mais je me suis un peu plantée... Ceci dit, pour l'instant, je vais essayer de la mettre à jour aux alentours du 13 de chaque mois du coup. Encore merci pour cette longue review, j'étais très heureuse en lisant vos mots !

Coucou : Merci ! Ça me fait super plaisir de lire ça :) Voilà la suite !

Et merci à vous tous pour votre soutien ! J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

Fuyumi marchait auprès de Natsuo, pensive. Sans même s'être concertés, ils se dirigeaient naturellement vers le parc de leur enfance, celui-là même où ils avaient passé d'innombrables heures à s'amuser à toutes sortes de jeux. Petite, c'était un endroit qu'elle avait toujours adoré. Mais, après la disparition de Touya, c'était devenu un lieu un peu trop chargé en souvenirs pour elle. Seulement aujourd'hui... ça lui paraissait normal d'y revenir. C'était un peu comme un retour aux sources. Elle avait besoin de se reconnecter à son passé.

Après sa rencontre avec Touya, elle avait appelé le reste de sa famille pour leur expliquer la situation. Mais – à part avec Natsuo – elle avait minimisé certains détails de crainte de trop les heurter. Elle avait surtout peur pour sa maman. Alors, même si elle avait insisté sur le fait que Touya n'était pas prêt à les revoir, elle ne leur avait pas tout dit. D'ailleurs, les conversations n'avaient pas duré très longtemps. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de trop s'épancher. La douleur avait été encore trop fraîche dans son cœur. Elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Mais, maintenant que quelques jours s'étaient passés, elle sentait que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler plus franchement avec Natsuo. Parce qu'elle savait que lui seul pourrait réellement la comprendre. Elle avait beau tout donner pour reformer sa famille, il n'y avait rien à faire, le vrai noyau dur, ça avait toujours été eux trois. Touya, Natsuo et elle. Ils avaient été si soudés, à une époque, se promettant même d'être toujours là les uns pour les autres. Fuyumi aimait sa vie actuelle, mais elle restait, malgré tout, nostalgique de ces moments-là...

« Eh, ça va ? »

La voix de Natsuo la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers son frère et se força à sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je repense juste au passé. »

Natsuo hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il pouvait la comprendre. C'était si dur, en même temps, de rester ancré dans le présent au vu de la situation.

« Tu sais, Natsuo, reprit Fuyumi alors qu'ils arrivaient au parc, je crois que je me suis trompée. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais dû aller voir Touya en premier.

—Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Fuyu ! Tu n'y peux rien s'il s'est comporté comme un enfoiré ! »

Natsuo regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas traiter son frère aîné comme ça. Mais c'était difficile pour lui de garder son calme, avec tout ce que Fuyumi lui avait raconté. Touya avait carrément osé demander si ça en valait la peine, qu'ils se réconcilient ! Et ça, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge ! Et pire, il ne semblait pas regretter ses actes et pensait encore à Shigaraki ! Natsuo ne reconnaissait pas Touya à travers les mots qu'avait prononcés Fuyumi pour lui raconter leurs retrouvailles. Non, ce type-là, Natsuo ne le connaissait pas et il ne l'aimait pas.

« Il n'était pas très ouvert, c'est vrai, reconnut Fuyumi, mais j'ai fait une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça. Et je l'ai pris de court en venant à l'improviste. Tu sais comment il est... Même si j'étais seule, il s'est braqué. J'avais trop besoin de savoir s'il était toujours Touya. Je lui ai posé les mauvaises questions. »

Fuyumi inspira profondément. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis. Et, avec le recul, elle pouvait voir toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises. Elle avait été trop vite. Elle était trop restée centrée sur ses propres peurs.

« Je n'étais pas prête, avoua-t-elle. Je pensais que je l'étais, mais au final... j'ai tout raté. Je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à lui parler comme je le voulais. »

Elle afficha un sourire triste. Dans le fond, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était si surprise. Après tout, Touya et elle n'arrivaient déjà plus à se parler avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Elle aurait dû se douter que les années n'y changeraient rien. Même si elle savait encaisser. Même si elle restait calme. La connexion ne s'était pas faite. Et, au final, elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le croyait.

« Ne dis pas ça, Fuyu, la contredit Natsuo tout en fronçant les sourcils. Arrête de prendre toute la faute sur toi. Il est responsable aussi ! C'est lui qui s'est mis à l'écart ! Il a fait ses propres choix ! Tu aurais eu beau dire n'importe quoi, vu son attitude, je doute que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit !

—Je ne sais pas Natsu... »

Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. C'était fait après tout. Fuyumi inspira profondément. Elle aurait aimé que la situation soit plus simple, mais elle ferait avec. Elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi vite.

« Est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ? » demanda-t-elle alors à Natsuo.

Elle lui avait, en effet, transmis le numéro de Touya, mais Natsuo n'y avait pas encore touché. Le regard de ce dernier se troubla quelque peu.

« Tu sais, Fuyu... Pendant des années, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir son numéro de téléphone. Je n'aurais pas douté un seul instant. Je lui en veux d'avoir rendu la situation si compliquée. »

Au fond de lui, Natsuo avait tant espéré que la rencontre entre Touya et Fuyumi se passe bien. Il aurait voulu que sa colère s'en aille enfin. Qu'il n'ait plus à penser à Dabi. Qu'il retrouve juste son frère, qui lui manquait tant. Mais les paroles de Fuyumi n'avaient fait que confirmer ses craintes. Il les avait pourtant retournées dans tous les sens pour trouver quelque chose, le moindre mot auquel se raccrocher, mais rien... Il n'avait rien trouvé. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait effectivement plus rien.

« Alors, tu ne vas pas le faire ? » demanda Fuyumi d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer s'il refusait de reprendre contact avec Touya. Mais cet abandon signifierait tellement de choses... tellement de choses que Fuyumi n'était pas encore prête à accepter.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

La voix de Natsuo se fit plus forte. Ce dernier sourit à Fuyumi. Malgré sa colère, il était sûr de lui.

« Je vais l'appeler, assura-t-il. Je veux d'abord me concentrer sur l'anniversaire d'Aiichiro, mais après, je le ferai. Et crois-moi que je ne compte pas le lâcher. »

Natsuo avait également pas mal réfléchi à la situation, de son côté. Il avait réalisé que toutes ces dernières années, il s'était bercé d'illusions. Il avait été fâché, mais au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais réellement relié Touya à Dabi. Comme si c'étaient deux personnes différentes. Une part de lui avait toujours été persuadée que le jour où Touya sortirait, Natsuo retrouverait son frère. Que derrière ces crimes horribles se trouvait une explication plausible... Que Dabi n'était qu'une façade... Que Touya n'était pas si loin... Natsuo avait cru qu'il aurait alors pu recommencer... le sauver une deuxième fois... Non, le sauver tout court. Mais les paroles de sa sœur avaient ramené ses pieds sur terre. Il ne serait ni un sauveur, ni un héros. Touya avait changé. Et peut-être bien que Natsuo l'avait perdu depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à se faire du mal. Il devrait sans doute faire le deuil du frère que Touya était resté dans ses souvenirs.

Pourtant, malgré la colère qu'il ressentait, malgré l'amertume et la déception, un autre sentiment subsistait. Il ressentait toujours de l'affection pour son frère. Peu importe ce qu'il était devenu. Et au nom de cette affection, au nom de leurs souvenirs en commun, Natsuo allait se battre. Il ne pouvait plus sauver Touya, mais il pouvait peut-être encore sauver leur relation. Il allait essayer, en tout cas, pour n'avoir aucun regret.

De son côté, Fuyumi l'observa un moment, soulagée. Elle avait eu tellement peur que Natsuo abandonne. Mais ils restaient une équipe. Malgré tous les obstacles qui se dressaient entre eux et Touya, ils avaient décidé de rester unis. Emue, elle s'arrêta devant la plaine de jeux et dut se poser un instant sur un banc. Sans rien dire, Natsuo s'assit auprès d'elle. Le regard de Fuyumi se perdit sur le toboggan qui lui faisait face. Elle pouvait sans peine se souvenir du rire de Touya lorsque Natsuo l'avait descendu si vite qu'il était tombé violemment sur le sol. Elle sourit légèrement.

« Tu sais déjà comment tu vas l'aborder ?

—Pas vraiment, lui répondit Natsuo. Mais je ne compte pas mettre de gants. Je ne vais pas lui cacher ma colère. De toute façon, je crois que j'en serais incapable. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le brosser dans le sens du poil. Je lui dirai ma façon de penser et je compte bien le secouer un peu. Après... on verra selon sa réaction. »

Fuyumi acquiesça. Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée, dans le fond. Est-ce que ce serait mieux que l'approche douce qu'elle avait tentée ? Sans doute... Touya lui avait semblé à la fois fragile et insensible. Les mots de Natsuo le bousculeraient sûrement. Peut-être un peu trop... mais peut-être aussi qu'il fallait en passer par là pour briser la glace qu'il avait construite tout autour de lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Fuyu, reprit alors Natsuo d'une voix paisible. On va trouver une solution. Ça prendra du temps, on va se heurter à un mur, c'est sûr. Mais on ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. On va montrer à Touya qu'on peut être aussi têtus que lui. »

Fuyumi sourit, un peu apaisée. Elle ne se sentait plus seule et ça lui faisait un bien fou. L'espoir renaissait en elle, même si elle savait que le chemin à parcourir serait encore long. Au moins, elle pouvait se reposer un peu sur quelqu'un.

« Merci Natsuo. »

Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de la comprendre, de la soutenir et de la décharger un peu de cet horrible poids.

« Merci à toi, Fuyumi. »

Il voulait tant remercier sa sœur pour son courage et pour sa force. Parce que c'était, en partie, son énergie qu'il lui donnait l'envie de se battre. Si Fuyumi n'avait jamais baissé les bras, il n'allait pas le faire non plus.

Et à eux deux, peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à atteindre le cœur glacé de Touya... de Dabi... Peu importe de qui. Tant que son frère pouvait, au moins, les entendre...

* * *

_À plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là..._

Atterrissant en douceur sur le sol, Shoto finissait tout juste un sauvetage. Les ambulances s'éloignaient, toutes sirènes hurlantes, la police transportait le vilain dans un fourgon blindé. Shoto avait fait du bon travail. Mais alors qu'il aurait voulu se poser un peu, il devait encore supporter une tornade de colère.

« J'étais là avant toi ! s'énerva Katsuki dès qu'il fut à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Mais évidemment, il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ! Eh, je te parle double-face !

— Tu cries tellement fort que ce serait difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

— Ne commence pas à me prendre de haut comme ça ! J'en supporte déjà assez avec cet imbécile de Deku ! »

Shoto tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme explosif. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de crises. Même après toutes ces années, Katsuki ne réussissait toujours pas à rester calme bien longtemps, surtout lorsqu'il était question de Deku. Mais Shoto était légèrement curieux de voir ce qui l'énervait cette fois-ci.

« Avec son programme stupide de réinsertion, tous les visages sont tournés vers lui ! C'est ridicule ! Et les combats des autres héros, hein ?! Nous, on risque notre vie pendant que cet enfoiré de Deku fait mumuse avec les vilains ! Tss et il a même embarqué Eijiro dans son délire !

— Kirishima s'occupe d'un libéré sous condition ? demanda Shoto qui n'avait retenu que cette information parmi toutes les phrases inutiles de Katsuki.

— Ouais. Et il est à fond dedans en plus ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Comme si on pouvait leur faire confiance !

— ... Il s'occupe de qui ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Katsuki regarda réellement Shoto et se calma un peu.

« Pas de Dabi si c'est ta question. Juste d'une meuf qui a commis plusieurs braquages qui ont mal tourné.

— Je vois...

— Si tu veux savoir qui s'occupe de ton frère, Deku pourra sûrement te le dire, non ? »

Cette phrase aurait pu être gentille, voire même compatissante. Mais vu le ton qu'avait employé Katsuki, ça ressemblait plus à un reproche qu'autre chose.

« Il m'a déjà donné son adresse, je ne peux pas trop lui en demander. »

Katsuki fixa Shoto un instant. Même s'il était toujours fâché que ce dernier lui ait volé la vedette un peu plus tôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer curieux.

« Tu l'as revu alors ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

— Non. »

Shoto examina le bout de ses doigts. Il était fatigué. Il allait retourner à l'agence, finaliser quelques détails et rentrer chez lui.

« Comment ça "non" ?! s'énerva Katsuki. Pourquoi tu lui as demandé son adresse si c'est pas pour aller le voir ?!

— C'est ma soeur qui l'a demandée. Elle a pensé que c'était mieux si elle était la seule à aller le voir. »

Famille de cinglés, pensa Katsuki. Peuvent rien faire normalement, non ? Et Shoto qui n'ajoutait toujours rien. Bien, c'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait en savoir plus. Parfait ! De toute manière, il n'en avait rien à foutre ! Le frère de Shoto était un sale bâtard ! Katsuki n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce que ce connard lui avait fait ! Dabi... Rien que ce nom le mettait en pétard ! Il n'en revenait pas que le comité ait autorisé sa libération ! Conditions ou non, tout ça, c'était des conneries ! Des conneries signées Deku ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça ! Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi il lui parlait à ce double-face ?! Il avait bien mieux à faire !

Il partit donc d'un pas rageur. De son côté, Shoto fit à peine attention à lui et continua sa route, soucieux. Fuyumi lui avait envoyé un message ce matin. Il savait donc qu'elle était avec Natsuo, en ce moment même. Shoto aurait bien voulu être inclus dans leur conversation. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa sœur à propos de Dabi ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose. Fuyumi n'avait pas été très loin dans ses explications. C'est vrai que Shoto ne s'était jamais montré très intéressé par tout ce qui touchait Touya, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être à l'écart pour autant. C'était... compliqué...

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était dehors et que Fuyumi l'avait vu... il commençait à se montrer un peu... curieux. Une part de lui avait envie de le voir, lui aussi. D'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en commun avec cet homme qui était supposé être son frère... Touya... Ce prénom sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche. Fuyumi avait eu beau lui parler un peu de lui, dans sa tête, Touya restait toujours ce frère qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître. Il voyait bien que la situation inquiétait beaucoup Fuyumi et Natsuo, mais lui... Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas inquiet, c'était plutôt qu'il se sentait un peu déconnecté. Lui ne voyait que Dabi dans son esprit. Le combat qu'il avait dû livrer contre lui avait été compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler avec sa sœur et son frère. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre. Ils connaissaient les faits, mais ils n'avaient jamais dû faire face à Dabi.

Seulement, en y pensant, la curiosité remonta en lui. Aurait-il la chance d'apercevoir Touya, à présent ? Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas être laissé sur le côté. Il souhaitait s'investir lui aussi, par rapport au retour de Touya.

Enfin, il verrait bientôt Natsuo et Fuyumi, lors de l'anniversaire d'Aiichiro. Il se promit de leur en parler à ce moment-là. Après tout, il était temps, pour lui aussi, de s'affirmer dans cette famille.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

La semaine touchait à sa fin. Le samedi, la veille de la fête d'anniversaire d'Aiichiro, Fuyumi s'apprêtait à se rendre chez son père. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Comme toujours, ces derniers jours, elle ne cessait de penser à Touya. Elle essayait, pourtant, de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses craintes. Par expérience, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, de toute façon. Il fallait plutôt qu'elle s'accroche à ce que lui avait dit Natsuo. À deux, ils y arriveraient forcément. Et puis... elle faisait de son mieux. Il valait mieux se tromper que rester inactif, non ? En tout cas, c'était de cette façon-là qu'elle voulait vivre... Trop souvent, dans le passé, elle était restée passive. Il n'était pas question, pour elle, qu'elle revive ça.

Les derniers jours qu'elle avait passés au calme lui avaient fait du bien. Elle avait repris confiance. Elle était prête à faire une deuxième approche envers Touya. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'allait plus accourir chez lui. Elle était trop refroidie pour ça. Et, en toute sincérité, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle tiendrait le coup. Elle n'était toujours pas prête. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps sans rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le maigre contact qu'elle avait avec lui.

Son approche ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure, mais, au moins, elle essayerait. Et Natsuo tenterait de l'approcher d'une autre façon. À force d'essayer, une technique allait bien finir par fonctionner, non ? Fuyumi sortit alors son téléphone. Elle hésita un instant, avant d'écrire son message.

_« Salut Touya, c'est Fuyumi. Je ne sais pas si tu travailles aujourd'hui. Mais je te souhaite un bon weekend. »_

Elle ne voulait pas s'épancher plus que ça. C'était suffisamment neutre pour ne pas le braquer, normalement. Elle ne se montrait pas invasive en lui posant une question directe. Mais elle lui permettait, malgré tout, de rebondir facilement à son message s'il le souhaitait. Ce n'était pas si mal, non ? Elle inspira profondément, puis elle l'envoya. Après ça, elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et termina de se préparer. Elle tentait de ne plus trop y penser. Elle verrait bien plus tard s'il lui avait répondu ou non. Maintenant, elle comptait bien profiter de sa soirée avec son père.

Fuyumi espérait qu'il allait bien. Après tout, même si elle était toujours très tracassée au sujet de Touya, elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant son père. Elle respectait, bien sûr, la volonté de Natsuo de ne pas l'inviter le lendemain, mais elle n'aimait pas le savoir seul aussi longtemps.

Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle se rendit donc dans la maison de son enfance. Elle y fut accueillie par son père qui, comme à son habitude, ne montrait pas beaucoup d'émotion. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Fuyumi. Depuis le temps, elle avait appris à lire sur son visage. Elle savait donc qu'il était content de la voir.

Enji avait préparé du thé. Il invita sa fille à s'asseoir avec lui dans la cuisine, pendant que le repas mijotait. Fuyumi but une gorgée bien chaude et sourit. Elle se sentait bien ici. Malgré tous les malheurs qu'elle avait pu vivre dans cette maison, elle aimait toujours autant y revenir. Parce qu'elle gardait, également, en tête tous les bons souvenirs.

« Comment s'est passée ta semaine ? demanda-t-elle alors, tout en reposant sa tasse.

— La routine, grogna Enji. Ces élèves sont tous des incompétents. Ils ne savent absolument rien. On accordait plus d'importance que ça aux études, avant ! »

Fuyumi retint un rire. C'était son père tout craché, ça.

« Je suis contente que tu t'y plaises alors, sourit-elle.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

— Non, mais je te connais. Dans le fond, ça te plaît de leur enseigner ton savoir, non ? En plus, ils doivent être terrifiés de t'avoir comme professeur. Je suis sûre que ça t'amuse.

— Je ne dirais pas ça non plus, marmonna Enji, bien que ce soit entièrement vrai.

— Au final, on fait le même travail, sourit longuement Fuyumi.

— Pas tout à fait. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper des enfants trop jeunes qui sont incapables du minimum syndical de réflexion. »

Fuyumi leva les yeux au ciel. Les réflexions de son père la faisaient toujours rire. Mais, ceci dit, savoir qu'ils exerçaient le même métier la remplissait de fierté. C'était peut-être un peu stupide... mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de son père que le jour où il avait accepté cette proposition. Elle qui avait tant souffert de son désintérêt dans son enfance était tellement touchée quand il l'avait enfin regardée... Elle était devenue importante à ses yeux. Et rien ne pourrait jamais atténuer la joie que ça lui procurait.

« Tu t'es fait des amis ?

— Fuyumi, soupira Enji, on ne va pas reparler de ça.

— Mais ce serait bien que tu voies des gens en dehors du travail. Tu essayes, au moins ? »

Enji lui lança un regard significatif. Ce n'était clairement pas un sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Non, il n'essayait pas, et alors ? Hawks était son ami et ça lui suffisait. Bien sûr qu'il pourrait faire des efforts, mais hors de question de l'avouer à Fuyumi. S'il lui racontait la soirée qu'il avait déclinée chez Hizashi, ils n'en auraient jamais terminé.

Peu désireux de s'épancher davantage, il se leva donc et jeta un coup d'oeil au repas qui finissait de cuire.

« C'est presque prêt », grogna-t-il.

Derrière lui, Fuyumi hocha la tête et se leva pour l'aider à mettre la table. Pendant un instant, Enji crut que sa stratégie avait fonctionné et que le sujet était clos. Mais Fuyumi, elle, ne voulait pas en rester là.

« Tu sais, reprit-elle tout en plaçant les assiettes, tu pourrais aussi rencontrer quelqu'un qui... enfin tu vois quoi... qui pourrait te plaire. »

Enji observa sa fille un instant, sans comprendre. Mais lorsqu'il saisit ce qu'elle voulait dire, il s'énerva aussitôt.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation !

—Bien... Mais je voulais que tu saches que ça ne me dérangerait pas si c'était le cas... Ça fait un moment que le divorce est prononcé et maman et toi méritez d'être heureux. Vous avez le droit de passer à autre chose.

—... Rei est toujours heureuse avec Naomasa ?

—Oui, sourit Fuyumi. Elle va bien. Et je pense que toi aussi, tu peux t'autoriser à aller de l'avant... non ? »

Enji resta un moment songeur. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. À vrai dire, il avait accepté le divorce parce que c'était la meilleure solution. Rei le désirait et il ne se voyait pas le lui refuser. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer quoi que ce soit d'elle, mais... mais ça n'effaçait pas pour autant ce qu'il ressentait. Même après tout ce temps, il ressentait encore de l'affection pour elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir la réciprocité, il le savait. Et il était content pour elle. Elle méritait d'être avec un homme bien. Malgré tout, il avait encore du mal à tourner la page. Il ne se mêlerait plus jamais de la vie personnelle de Rei, parce que ce n'était pas son rôle, mais ça restait encore dur à accepter quelquefois.

« Non, je ne peux pas, répondit-il alors. De toute façon, ça ne fait pas partie de mes préoccupations. En ce moment, j'ai d'autres... choses en tête. »

Fuyumi acquiesça. Bien qu'elle soit triste pour son père, elle pouvait le comprendre. La situation actuelle était tellement compliquée... Sans vraiment le vouloir, Fuyumi jeta un œil à son sac, posé un peu plus loin. Touya avait-il lu son message ? Lui avait-il répondu ? Son père la tira de ses réflexions en commençant à servir le repas.

« Ton coup de fil de l'autre jour était bien court, lui lança alors Enji tout en s'installant à table.

—Je sais... Désolée... Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas trop en parler au téléphone. »

Enji l'observa. Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il avait déjà été surpris par son appel. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant du fait qu'elle comptait aller voir Touya. Peu importe. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était que sa fille lui en dise plus.

« Raconte-moi, dit-il alors d'une voix abrupte. Tu n'as pas besoin de me ménager. »

Bien sûr, Fuyumi le savait, mais... mais ça restait compliqué pour elle. Elle inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas son rôle de protéger autant sa famille, Makato le lui avait encore dit la veille. Mais même en se répétant cette phrase, elle avait toujours du mal. Elle ne voulait blesser personne.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé du tout, souffla-t-elle. C'est vrai que j'ai minimisé certains détails au téléphone. Mais... Touya s'est vraiment montré très froid... Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il ne semble pas motivé à l'idée de renouer le contact avec nous. Et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé d'avis sur les héros...

—Je vois, murmura Enji d'un ton sombre. De toute manière, ce n'était pas à toi d'aller le voir. C'est moi qui dois régler ce problème.

—Tu ne comprends pas, papa..., murmura Fuyumi d'une voix faible. J'ai réussi à avoir son numéro de téléphone, mais il n'y a que Natsuo et moi qui pouvons le contacter. Il a bien insisté là-dessus. »

Enji la regarda un moment, étonné. Que Touya ne veuille pas lui parler, il pouvait comprendre. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à autre chose, en réalité. Mais qu'il rejette également sa mère et Shoto ?

« Rei ne peut pas le joindre ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Fuyumi secoua tristement la tête.

« Touya... Touya s'est montré très insensible envers elle. Il ne faut pas le lui dire ! Maman... ça pourrait la détruire. »

Enji fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas d'entendre ça. Rei et lui avaient fait des erreurs, mais Touya était responsable de ses actes lui aussi !

« Dis-moi ce qu'il a dit exactement.

—À propos de maman ?

—À propos de tout, lui répondit Enji. Tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher certaines informations. Je peux l'encaisser. »

Fuyumi hésita un instant. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à son père, de la même façon qu'elle avait pu se livrer à Natsuo. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

« Je suis désolée, papa, mais je ne peux pas tout te dire, non plus. C'est entre Touya et moi, tu comprends ? »

Même si Touya ne le saurait sans doute jamais, Fuyumi ne voulait pas le trahir pour autant. Elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas si elle rapportait leur conversation à leur père. Enfin... Le Touya qu'elle connaissait aurait très mal réagi, en tout cas. Mais le Touya qu'elle avait rencontré semblait tellement blasé que peut-être... peut-être qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire... Seulement Fuyumi ne voulait pas parier là-dessus.

Enji l'observa un instant. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais la situation était bien trop complexe ici que pour faire simplement un pas en arrière.

« Dis-moi au moins ce qu'il en est de ses convictions de vilain. J'ai besoin de savoir, Fuyumi. »

Cette dernière hésita, à nouveau. Mais elle se souvenait parfaitement bien des paroles de Touya par rapport à Shigaraki.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il ait changé d'idéologie, avoua-t-elle tristement. Même si je ne crois pas qu'il va refaire du mal autour de lui. »

C'était bien ce qu'Enji craignait. Touya restait accroché aux pensées de ce fou-furieux de Stain. Et ça, c'était sûrement de sa faute. Il était vraiment temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Il voulait pouvoir confronter Touya et lui donner la possibilité de lui dire tout ce qu'il lui reprochait.

« Je vais aller le voir, commença-t-il alors. Il ne va pas bien m'accueillir, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je me fiche bien de ça ! Il faut que je lui parle. Je ne compte pas l'ignorer. Je ne céderai pas à la facilité ! »

Fuyumi le regarda un moment, avant d'afficher un doux sourire. Son père ne baissait pas les bras, il ne lâchait rien. Et c'était une partie de sa personnalité qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Elle était heureuse de voir que même lui n'abandonnait pas Touya. Mais après avoir revu son frère, elle savait... elle savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il ne rencontre leur père. De son point de vue, cela ne pouvait que mal se finir.

« C'est encore trop tôt, papa... »

Enji n'aimait pas cette phrase. Il aurait voulu régler ça au plus vite. Et lui aussi, quelque part, avait envie de revoir Touya... Mais il savait aussi que sa fille avait raison. Il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Il savait se montrer patient, même s'il détestait ça. Il finit donc par acquiescer. Ceci dit, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de réfléchir déjà à la manière dont il reprendrait contact avec lui. Enji était adepte des manières frontales, mais il n'était pas convaincu que cela serait des plus efficaces avec Touya. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente acculé. Enji connaissait par coeur ses conditions de libération – grâce à Hawks – et il n'allait pas prendre le risque de provoquer un combat entre eux. Mais il n'avait encore aucune solution en tête. Il allait falloir qu'il y songe sérieusement.

« Tiens-moi au courant si Natsuo ou toi le revoyez, d'accord ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu abrupt.

—Je le ferai.

—Et faites attention à vous. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés.

—Touya ne nous fera rien ! »

Enji n'ajouta pas un mot, mais il restait septique à ce sujet. Il ne pensait pas que Touya s'en prendrait physiquement à eux, mais psychologiquement... c'était un autre débat. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille et son fils soient blessés par le comportement de Touya. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le poids des mots pouvait parfois être bien plus destructeur que les coups. Et là-dessus, Touya semblait lui ressembler...

Un petit moment de silence s'installa entre eux, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des baguettes sur leur assiette. Aborder tous ces problèmes avait rendu l'ambiance un peu pesante. Ne voyant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient encore bien se dire pour l'instant, Enji préféra donc changer de sujet.

« Ne parlons plus de ça, décréta-il alors. Parle-moi plutôt de Makato. Tu vas avec lui à l'anniversaire d'Aiichiro demain ?

—Oui, on y va ensemble. »

Fuyumi retrouva vite un vrai sourire. Elle avait hâte d'y être. En plus, Makato aimait beaucoup Aiichiro.

« Il adore les enfants, ajouta-elle avec un regard un peu rêveur. Tu devrais voir comment il s'occupe de sa classe. C'est un très bon professeur ! »

Enji l'observa un instant, avant de reprendre.

« Vous aimeriez avoir des enfants un jour ? »

Fuyumi rougit un peu en entendant sa question. D'accord, c'était peut-être indiscret, mais ça faisait un moment qu'Enji se la posait. Fuyumi avait plus de trente ans, ce serait légitime qu'elle ait des enfants maintenant. Lui avait bien eu Touya à vingt-et-un ans et Fuyumi deux ans plus tard. Mais aucun de ses enfants n'avait suivi son exemple. Shoto était toujours célibataire et Natsuo ne semblait pas pressé de faire d'autres enfants. Enfin, dans le fond, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Avec le modèle qu'il leur avait montré, ses enfants n'avaient sans doute pas une très belle image de la famille nombreuse.

« Tu sais, commença alors Fuyumi, la voix un peu tremblante, je pense que Makato et moi, on est très heureux avec nos classes respectives. »

Enji fronça les sourcils, essayant de la comprendre. Mais pour lui, très clairement, ça n'avait rien à voir. Fuyumi le vit bien, puisqu'elle poursuivit.

« ... Et si je n'avais pas du tout d'enfant ? Est-ce que ce serait si grave que ça ? »

Enji resta un moment silencieux. Cette pensée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Pour lui, il lui avait toujours paru normal de perpétuer le sang, les alters... Mais il avait eu tort sur tellement de choses...

« C'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

—Oui, répondit Fuyumi. Makato et moi en avons pas mal discuté et on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. On aime les enfants, mais on ne veut pas en avoir. »

Enji ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Etait-ce à cause de lui ? À cause de tout ce qu'il avait subir à sa famille, que Fuyumi ne voulait pas en construire une ? Ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il se gardait bien de les lui poser. Parce que ça n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec lui, non plus. Les raisons de Fuyumi ne regardaient qu'elle, après tout.

« Tu fais comme tu veux, lui répondit-il alors. Si tu n'en veux pas, non, ce n'est pas grave. »

Fuyumi sourit en entendant ses paroles. Elle était sincèrement touchée par sa réaction. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais osé lui avouer son non-désir d'enfant. À vrai dire, il n'y avait même que Natsuo qui était au courant. Malgré l'évolution de la société, cette question restait toujours taboue pour les femmes. Elle se sentait donc vraiment soulagée que son père réagisse aussi bien.

Ils finirent alors de manger, tout en abordant des sujets plus légers. Fuyumi voulait tout savoir sur ses élèves. Ils s'échangèrent ensuite quelques anecdotes sur leur métier d'enseignant. C'était presque... presque comme une discussion normale entre un père et sa fille. Ce genre de moments était devenu très précieux pour Enji. D'autant plus que Fuyumi avait retrouvé son air enjoué. Même si Enji ne le dirait probablement jamais à haute voix, il appréciait ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires. Peu importe les circonstances – et vu la situation avec Touya, Enji aurait compris que cela change leur plan – Fuyumi venait toujours le voir au moins une fois par semaine. Il ne le méritait pas. Non, il ne méritait clairement pas la bienveillance de Fuyumi. Mais elle lui faisait tellement de bien...

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils débarrassèrent la table ensemble.

« C'était très bon, le complimenta Fuyumi. Je trouve que tu t'améliores en cuisine.

—C'est une recette de Hawks, soupira Enji. Pour une fois que ce qu'il m'envoie sert à quelque chose ! »

Fuyumi rigola, avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

« Il va mieux ? demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix douce.

—Je ne crois pas. Il cache bien son jeu. »

Fuyumi hocha la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Hawks. Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'à deux reprises, mais elle savait qu'il avait très mal vécu son infiltration dans la Ligue des Vilains. Fuyumi se demandait de quelle façon il pouvait bien percevoir la libération de Touya. Mais bon... elle avait suffisamment de problèmes à régler pour penser réellement à lui.

Une fois que tout fut rangé, ils burent une autre tasse de thé ensemble. Puis, Fuyumi dut reprendre la route. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée, comme toujours. Et elle était tellement heureuse de voir que son père faisait des efforts pour l'écouter et pour s'intéresser à elle. Même s'il était à l'écart, sa famille comptait toujours pour lui. Et ça, Fuyumi le voyait bien.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Enji la retint encore une seconde.

« Attends... Tiens, tu pourras donner ça à Natsuo pour moi ? »

Il prit un paquet emballé sur l'étagère de l'entrée et le lui remit.

« C'est un cadeau pour Aiichiro. »

Fuyumi le prit, un peu perdue.

« Je... Je ne sais pas si Natsuo acceptera, murmura-t-elle.

—Ce n'est pas grave, s'il ne veut pas. »

Enji avait bien conscience que c'était une possibilité. Mais il voulait au moins essayer. C'était important pour lui, même si c'était dur de réussir à bien se positionner. Il voulait s'investir, sans s'imposer. Enfin... Il ne souhaitait pas trop y penser pour l'instant. Il enchaîna alors rapidement sur autre chose.

« La prochaine fois, tu peux venir avec Makato si tu veux. »

Fuyumi retrouva bien vite son sourire. Son père n'avait rencontré son petit ami qu'en de très rares occasions. Ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien, du coup. Enji n'avait même jamais manifesté l'envie de le voir davantage. Mais là... cette invitation remplissait Fuyumi de joie.

« Je le ferai. À la semaine prochaine, papa. »

Enji la salua tandis que Fuyumi s'éloignait. Elle était heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait même légère. Lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa voiture, elle songea, un instant, à Makato. Quand il allait savoir qu'il était invité chez son père, il allait déjà commencer à s'angoisser. Fuyumi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusée à cette idée...

Puis, avant de démarrer le moteur, elle ouvrit son sac et attrapa son téléphone. La nervosité monta en elle. Elle regarda l'écran. Elle avait un message ! Son cœur rata un battement.

_« À toi aussi. »_

Touya n'avait pas répondu à sa question indirecte sur son travail. Il ne faisait rien pour relancer la conversation. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il lui avait répondu. Seulement quelques minutes auparavant, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il lui avait envoyé un message. Et ça, c'était déjà une vraie victoire pour elle. Elle n'en revenait pas. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Touya laissait la porte ouverte... Malgré toute la froideur dont il avait fait preuve lors de leur rencontre, il l'avait laissée ouverte...

Fuyumi se dit que la soirée n'aurait pas pu mieux se terminer. Elle finit par sécher ses larmes et démarra enfin la voiture. Elle avait hâte de rentrer et de raconter tout ça à Makato...

* * *

Le lendemain, un peu avant quinze heures, Natsuo s'affairait partout dans la maison. Ses invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il avait encore plein de choses à préparer ! Aiichiro avait été une vraie pile électrique toute la journée. Hanayo et lui avaient dû batailler pour qu'il fasse enfin sa sieste de l'après-midi. Là, il venait tout juste de se réveiller et Hanayo était en train de le changer. Natsuo, lui, posait déjà les apéritifs sur la petite table du salon.

Même s'il n'avait pas arrêté depuis ce matin, il était vraiment heureux de recevoir sa famille et celle de sa femme pour l'occasion. À vrai dire, il avait toujours aimé les inviter. À chaque fois qu'ils venaient, ça le remplissait de fierté. C'était peut-être un peu stupide, mais il se sentait fier de pouvoir les recevoir chez lui. Ça lui montrait que, malgré tous les obstacles qu'il avait rencontrés dans sa vie, il avait réussi à s'en sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hanayo et Aiichiro descendirent. Aiichiro se dirigea directement vers ses jouets. Ce qui permit à Hanayo de venir l'aider à tout finaliser. Ils terminaient tout juste de sortir les verres lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Natsuo alla ouvrir. C'était sa maman.

Rei lui sourit et l'embrassa, avant d'entrer dans la maison et de retirer ses chaussures.

« La route s'est bien passée ? lui demanda Natsuo.

—Oui. Naomasa s'excuse encore de ne pas pouvoir venir.

—Pas de souci. Il faudra qu'on trouve un autre moment pour qu'il puisse passer. Il a encore beaucoup de boulot ?

—Oui, soupira Rei. Il n'arrête pas. Mais bon... »

Elle s'approcha de Natsuo et lui serra doucement la main. Elle avait encore en tête la conversation qu'ils avaient eue par téléphone après la rencontre de Fuyumi avec Touya. Elle sentait bien que Natsuo souffrait beaucoup de cette situation... Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais elle se sentait impuissante. Si Touya n'était pas prêt à la revoir, elle n'allait pas le forcer. Elle attendrait. Seulement... c'était tellement difficile pour elle de laisser ses enfants gérer cette situation. Ce n'était pas leur rôle. Elle aurait dû faire plus...

Natsuo lui sourit alors et l'enlaça un moment. À son regard, il voyait bien où s'étaient échappées ses pensées.

« Ne t'en fais pas, maman... On va y arriver. »

Rei hocha la tête. Allez... C'était l'anniversaire d'Aiichiro aujourd'hui. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Où faut-il mettre les cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle alors.

—Oh, mets-les sur la table de la cuisine, ça ira très bien. »

Rei s'éloigna donc. Natsuo n'eut pas l'occasion de l'accompagner. La sonnette retentit à nouveau...

Très vite, tous les invités arrivèrent. Tout s'enchaîna assez rapidement. Alors que les autres s'installaient dans le salon avec Hanayo et Aiichiro, Natsuo retrouva Fuyumi dans la cuisine. Il commença à servir les boissons, lorsqu'il la vit sortir deux grands paquets cadeaux de son sac.

« Eh bien, tu as bien gâté ton filleul ! commenta Natsuo, amusé.

—En fait... celui-ci vient de papa. Il m'a demandé de te l'apporter.

—Ah... »

Natsuo se sentit un peu mal en entendant sa phrase. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Enji n'avait jamais rien offert à Aiichiro avant ça. Pourquoi le faisait-il cette année ?

« C'est une idée à toi ? demanda-t-il alors.

—Pas du tout. Je ne lui en ai même pas parlé. Il m'a dit que si tu ne voulais pas le donner à Aiichiro, ce n'était pas grave... Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il forçait. Et ça... je trouve ça bien, non ?

—Si si... »

Natsuo lui répondit distraitement. Il regardait le paquet cadeau, un peu perturbé. Jusqu'ici, Natsuo avait trouvé ça plutôt normal, cette absence de cadeau. Après tout, Enji n'avait jamais été invité, il ne connaissait pas réellement Aiichiro. Ils s'étaient vus en tout et pour tout trois fois. Dont deux fois qui avaient été un mauvais concours de circonstances. C'était donc plutôt logique qu'il ne lui offre rien. Les deux dernières années, Enji s'était contenté de lui envoyer un message pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Aiichiro. Et ça convenait parfaitement à tout le monde, non ? Alors pourquoi changer ça cette année ?

« Je crois que la libération de Touya le travaille beaucoup, reprit Fuyumi d'une petite voix, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Peut-être que ça lui a donné la force d'essayer un nouveau rapprochement avec Aiichiro.

—Ouais... peut-être... »

Natsuo ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il ressentait toujours beaucoup de colère envers son père, mais le geste était quand même là...

« Si tu veux, je peux le remettre dans mon sac, lui dit alors Fuyumi. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé.

—Non, c'est... c'est bon. Tu peux le laisser sur la table. »

Aiichiro n'était pas responsable des problèmes entre Enji et lui. Natsuo ne se voyait donc pas lui refuser ce paquet. Et puis... dans le fond... ce n'était qu'un cadeau, non ? Malgré tout, il pouvait sentir la tension monter en lui. Il se sentait un peu perdu et perplexe...

Il était prêt à donner une deuxième chance à Touya malgré les crimes atroces qu'il avait commis, mais il n'avait jamais pu en faire de même avec son père. Etait-ce de l'hypocrisie ? De la lâcheté ? Dire qu'en plus, Touya était celui qui s'en moquait, alors que son père faisait de son mieux pour recoller les morceaux...

Il inspira profondément. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Souriant à Fuyumi, il lui demanda de l'aide pour apporter les verres. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres au salon. Chacun s'assit alors sur les divans, tandis qu'Aiichiro commençait déjà à s'empiffrer de friandises. C'était sa journée, après tout. Il avait bien le droit d'en profiter. Il s'amusa ensuite à demander des câlins à tout le monde. Puis, il prit sa grand-mère paternelle par la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin pour lui montrer ses jouets. Aiichiro avait toujours beaucoup aimé Rei. Il lui souriait sans cesse, avec des yeux rieurs.

Au bout d'un moment, Hanayo demanda à Aiichiro s'il voulait ouvrir ses cadeaux. Aussitôt, ce dernier s'éloigna de la petite cuisine où il s'amusait à faire semblant de préparer le repas avec Rei et courut rejoindre les autres adultes. Tour à tour, tout le monde lui offrit son cadeau. Aiichiro était aux anges. Il venait de recevoir plusieurs petits livres, un jeu de société pour enfants, une belle peluche de dragon et un nouveau set de casseroles pour sa cuisine. Hanayo veilla à ce qu'il remercie bien tout le monde. Puis, lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un paquet, Natsuo le prit, un peu mal à l'aise, et le donna à son fils.

« Tiens, c'est de la part de ton grand-père. »

Aiichiro se tourna alors vers son grand-père maternel, avec un grand sourire.

« Non, reprit Natsuo d'une voix un peu tremblante, je veux parler de ton autre grand-père. Mon père.

— Oh, souffla Aiichiro avec émerveillement. Un cadeau d'Endeavor ! »

Il sembla complètement fasciné par le cadeau et déchira rapidement le papier, avec l'aide de Natsuo. Il ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit que c'était un ensemble de locomotives avec des rails en bois. Aussitôt, il balança la boîte dans les bras de son père et sautilla, tout excité.

« Ouvre, ouvre, ouvre !

—Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda Natsuo, amusé.

—S'il te plait !

—C'est bien. »

Natsuo ouvrit la boîte et sortit les différents éléments. Puis, une fois que tout fut mis à même le sol, Aiichiro sollicita l'aide de son tonton Shoto pour attacher les rails ensemble. Il semblait vraiment heureux de son cadeau. Natsuo l'observa un moment, songeur. Son petit frère avait l'air si concentré que c'était amusant à regarder. Natsuo se rendit alors compte qu'il ne ressentait plus de tension dans son corps. Tout se passait bien...

D'un air attendri, il observa ensuite Aiichiro tester tous les nouveaux jouets qu'il avait reçus. Il demandait, à chaque fois, à une personne différente de venir jouer avec lui. Il profitait clairement de la situation et du fait que tout le monde était aux petits soins avec lui. Natsuo le trouvait juste adorable...

La fête se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Natsuo pouvait voir que tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. Sa mère parlait longuement avec les parents de Hanayo tandis que Fuyumi et Makato jouaient avec Aiichiro. Un peu plus loin, Shoto et Hanayo s'échangeaient quelques phrases. Son petit frère semblait, malgré tout, un peu à l'écart. Comme souvent lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de gens. Natsuo s'approcha alors de lui et le poussa gentiment d'un mouvement d'épaule.

« Tu veux encore quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, ça va, répondit calmement Shoto.

— Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs, tout va bien ?

— Oui, je crois. »

Shoto sembla pensif un instant. Puis, il reprit la parole.

« Il faudra que je vous parle, à Fuyumi et à toi. Quand tout le monde sera parti.

— D'accord, comme tu veux... »

Natsuo n'était pas vraiment surpris par sa demande. Il se doutait bien que Shoto voulait leur parler de Touya... Mais oui, pour une fois, le sujet pouvait bien attendre. Il sourit à sa femme, avant d'aller rejoindre sa maman qui parlait toujours avec ses beaux-parents. Il s'incrusta alors dans leur conversation. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec les parents d'Hanayo. Ils avaient su être là pour lui à des moments difficiles... presque comme... des parents, oui...

Mais même s'il se plongeait dans la conversation, Natsuo continuait de garder un œil sur tout le monde. Makato et Fuyumi s'amusaient toujours avec Aiichiro. Natsuo ne connaissait pas aussi bien Makato qu'il ne l'aurait voulu – Fuyumi avait gardé leur relation secrète pendant un bon moment – mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. C'était un homme qui était droit dans ses bottes. Il bossait beaucoup, il semblait intelligent, mais surtout, il ne cessait de lancer des regards doux à Fuyumi. Natsuo était persuadé qu'il prenait bien soin d'elle. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Les conversations se poursuivirent alors. Et bientôt, la journée toucha à sa fin. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour Aiichiro d'aller au lit, la plupart des invités en profitèrent pour partir à leur tour. Au moment où Natsuo redescendit dans le salon, après avoir couché Aiichiro avec Hanayo, il ne restait plus que Shoto et Fuyumi. En apprenant que Shoto voulait lui parler, Fuyumi avait demandé à Makato si ça ne le dérangeait pas de rentrer seul. Shoto avait promis de la raccompagner. Makato n'avait même pas discuté et les avait laissés seuls sans aucun problème.

Hanayo en fit d'ailleurs de même. Elle passa une main dans le dos de Natsuo et déclara qu'elle allait se poser un peu. Natsuo acquiesça. Il savait que c'était juste une excuse pour leur laisser leur intimité. Il commença alors à ranger le salon et la cuisine avec son jeune frère et sa soeur.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? finit par demander Shoto.

—Quand ça ? s'étonna Fuyumi.

—L'autre jour... Quand vous vous êtes retrouvés au parc. Vous avez parlé de Touya, non ? J'aurais bien voulu être présent. »

Natsuo et Fuyumi s'échangèrent un regard, un peu surpris.

« Désolé, commença Natsuo. Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi. On ne pensait juste pas que tu voulais être dérangé avec ça.

—C'est l'impression que je te donne ?

—... Disons que... tu n'as jamais été proche de Touya. »

Shoto commença à remplir le lave-vaisselle, tout en réfléchissant. C'était vrai... il n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps Touya, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« J'aimerais le connaître, dit-il alors d'une voix assurée. Comme j'ai appris à vous connaître.

—Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut le coup, grimaça Natsuo. Touya était un bon frère. Le genre de mec sur qui tu pouvais compter. Mais il n'est plus le même.

—C'est vrai, soupira Fuyumi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui parler. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Shoto, ou que tu places trop d'espoir dans cette relation

—Vous vous posez trop de questions, leur répondit Shoto. Je ne connais pas Touya, mais j'ai connu Dabi. Je me suis même battu contre lui. Je sais déjà qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Je sais déjà à quel point il peut blesser les autres. »

Shoto lâcha ces phrases de son habituel ton impassible. Le visage neutre, il ne faisait que déclarer la stricte vérité. Il avait eu plusieurs contacts avec Dabi, tous plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. Il se souvenait encore de ses flammes brûlantes qui essayaient de l'engloutir. Il n'avait pas tellement d'attaches avec lui. Ce serait facile pour lui de le laisser tomber, de ne plus faire attention à lui. Mais Dabi était son frère. Et depuis qu'il le savait, il n'avait jamais renié ce fait.

« J'ai bien aimé cette après-midi, déclara-t-il alors. En vous regardant tous, je me dis que c'est à ça que devrait ressembler une famille, normalement. »

Fuyumi lui lança un regard triste. Même si Shoto ne montrait jamais ses émotions, elle se doutait qu'il devait encore souffrir de son passé.

« Vous pensez que Touya n'aurait pas mal tourné si notre enfance avait été normale ? finit-il par demander, le regard un peu ailleurs.

— ... J'aimerais te répondre que non, soupira Natsuo après quelques secondes de silence, mais malheureusement, je n'en sais rien. Enji n'est peut-être pas le seul responsable dans tout ça. »

Fuyumi observa longuement Natsuo. Elle pouvait ressentir toute sa souffrance et sa désillusion. Mais il avait raison. Leur père avait mal agi, mais pour le coup... on ne pouvait pas tout lui mettre sur le dos...

« En parlant de ça, reprit Shoto d'une voix toujours aussi calme, c'est sympa le cadeau qu'il a offert à Aiichiro.

— Ouais... J'imagine, ouais. »

Natsuo détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de reparler de ça. Heureusement, Shoto sembla le comprendre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de reprendre.

« En tout cas, si vous deviez reparler de Touya, j'aimerais participer à la conversation. C'est mon frère aussi... Même si je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je ne veux pas rester à l'écart.

—Bien sûr Shoto ! Ce n'était pas notre intention ! répliqua aussitôt Natsuo.

—Je sais... Et donc, vous pensez vraiment que c'est sans espoir ?

—Je ne crois pas, répondit doucement Fuyumi. Il a répondu à mon message, hier. »

Natsuo lui lança un regard surpris. Sa sœur ne lui avait rien dit !

« Je voulais attendre que l'anniversaire d'Aiichiro soit passé pour vous en parler. »

Même si, techniquement, elle n'en aurait parlé qu'à Natsuo de prime abord. Shoto avait bien fait de remettre les choses au clair.

« Ce n'était pas très long, ajouta-t-elle. Il m'a juste souhaité un bon weekend en retour. Mais je me dis... c'est déjà ça... non ? »

Natsuo fit la moue. Il n'avait pas envie de décourager sa sœur, mais il ne comptait pas non plus sauter au plafond parce que Touya avait répondu à un simple message. Shoto, lui, se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Vous pensez que je pourrais essayer un jour d'entrer en contact avec lui, moi aussi ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

—Ça va être compliqué, répondit Natsuo en grognant. Il n'a clairement pas l'air motivé à l'idée de nous revoir. »

Fuyumi aurait aimé pouvoir le contredire, mais elle ne pouvait que rester silencieuse. Il avait raison. Une simple réponse n'effaçait pas la façon dont il s'était comporté avec elle. Il fallait garder espoir, oui, mais il fallait protéger Shoto également.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, tout en rangeant les dernières assiettes. Il ferma ensuite le lave-vaisselle et le mit en route. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il attendit un certain temps avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et si j'étais motivé pour deux ? demanda-t-il sous le regard éberlué de Natsuo.

— ... Euh... Eh bien, je n'en sais rien... Mais tu es sûr de toi... ?

— Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à me demander ce que j'aurais pu ou dû faire. Quand vous estimerez que c'est le bon moment, je lui proposerai qu'on se voie. »

Fuyumi sourit légèrement. La situation avait beau être compliquée, ils restaient tous soudés. Et même si Touya les avait rejetés, ni ses parents, ni Shoto ne baissaient les bras pour autant. Fuyumi se rendait compte que tout se mettait en place autour de Touya. Peut-être que ce dernier n'y croyait plus, qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie à dépenser pour eux, mais ce n'était pas leur cas. Même Natsuo finit par sourire... Ils voulaient tous revoir Touya et lui parler. Leur famille était peut-être dysfonctionnelle, mais ils s'accrochaient malgré tout à leur dernier membre. Parce qu'il était hors de question de laisser tomber Touya aussi facilement.

« On va y arriver, murmura alors Fuyumi. L'an prochain, peut-être qu'on sera même tous réunis pour les quatre ans d'Aiichiro. »

C'était un voeu pieux, sans aucun doute. Naïf même. Mais ça lui réchauffa le coeur en même temps.

« Ce serait bien. »

Shoto ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux semblèrent se réchauffer. Lui non plus ne serait pas forcément contre cette idée...

« Qu'allez-vous faire, à présent ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

—Je pense que je vais continuer à lui envoyer quelques messages, répondit Fuyumi. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

—Je vais l'appeler, dit, à son tour, Natsuo. Après votre départ, je le ferai. »

Il sentait que leur conversation était pile ce dont il avait besoin pour réussir enfin à se lancer.

« Tu te sens prêt ? lui demanda Fuyumi.

—Pas vraiment, sourit tristement Natsuo. Mais je pense que je ne le serai jamais. Shoto a raison. À un moment, on ne peut pas attendre que la motivation vienne de lui. Il faut qu'on se force. J'ai dit que je le ferai après l'anniversaire d'Aiichiro, il n'y a donc plus de raison de reculer. »

Fuyumi acquiesça. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile à vivre comme situation. À ses côtés, Shoto semblait rester de marbre. Pourtant, il finit par hocher la tête.

« Courage, Natsuo. »

Ces simples mots eurent beaucoup d'effet sur ce dernier. Il sourit alors tendrement à son jeune frère et le remercia. Fuyumi et Shoto lui demandèrent ensuite de les tenir au courant, puis, ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter la maison.

Lorsqu'ils eurent passé la porte, quelques minutes plus tard, Natsuo resta donc encore un moment en bas. Il savait que sa femme l'attendait, mais il avait besoin d'être seul pour passer ce coup de téléphone. Il s'éloigna dans la véranda et laissa son regard s'égarer à l'extérieur. Il faisait tellement froid... La neige qui était tombée la nuit dernière avait tenu toute la journée. Un duvet blanc recouvrait tout son jardin. C'était une belle vision. Il inspira profondément. Allez... C'était le moment... Il n'avait plus envie de reculer. Il voulait profiter de l'élan de motivation que la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir lui avait donné. Après tout, c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça...

Il sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche. Il envoya d'abord un message à son père pour le remercier de son cadeau. Puis, il composa le numéro que lui avait donné Fuyumi. Il y avait réfléchi suffisamment longtemps, maintenant. Hanayo avait raison, il devait faire de son mieux pour vivre une vie sans regret. Il avait vu où pouvaient mener la rancoeur et la haine. Il ne voulait pas finir comme Touya, perdu au milieu de tous ses combats inachevés. Il était temps pour lui de se battre. Peu importe le résultat, il allait aller jusqu'au bout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

La conviction de Shoto lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait porté par elle. Tant pis si Touya n'était pas très motivé à renouer avec lui, lui l'était... alors, il était temps qu'il le montre. Oh ça non, Touya n'allait pas se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement...

Et pourtant, l'oreille contre le téléphone, Natsuo ne pouvait entendre que la tonalité. Evidemment... Quelles étaient ses chances pour que Touya décroche ? Aucune, visiblement... Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Natsuo lui laissa alors un message sur sa boîte vocale.

« Touya, c'est moi, Natsuo, commença-t-il d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Je voudrais te voir. Dis-moi quand est-ce que tu serais disponible. Et ne pense même pas à m'ignorer. Cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas fuir. Je ne t'aiderai même plus jamais à fuir, Touya. Alors, rappelle-moi ou envoie-moi un message, comme tu préfères. J'attends de tes nouvelles. À bientôt. »

Il raccrocha et, aussitôt, ses épaules se détendirent. Toute la tension quitta son corps. Il ne savait pas du tout comment son frère allait réagir, mais, au moins, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait été droit au but et il ne comptait plus le lâcher, à présent. Il était plus que temps qu'il parle à Touya et qu'il lui dise enfin tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années...

Il envoya ensuite rapidement un message à Fuyumi et à Shoto, puis il monta enfin à l'étage et rejoignit sa femme. Peu importe ce qui se passerait dans le futur, Natsuo se sentait fier de lui...

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et promis, on retrouve Dabi au prochain chapitre ! Il me manque ;p

Je vais donc essayer de poster le chapitre 8 aux alentours du 13 juillet.

Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
